


En busca de la libertad

by Alisevv



Series: En busca de la libertad [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aventuras, M/M, Romance, Universos Alternos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisevv/pseuds/Alisevv
Summary: Harry es un esclavo con un amo muy cruel. Severus es un Duque quien, a pesar de estar en desacuerdo con el orden establecido, poco puede hacer por cambiarlo. ¿Podrán realizar su amor? Un pájaro puede enamorarse de un pez, pero ¿dónde vivirían?Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling… incluso Sev ¬¬





	1. Harry, el esclavo

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí les dejo mi última historia de duques, condes y esclavos. Espero les guste

_En un lugar sin tiempo ni espacio, muy cerca de tu imaginación_

  
  
  
Era una tarde calurosa y agobiante, típica de los veranos cuya dura inclemencia sufrían con frecuencia los habitantes de aquel extraño país, donde a muy pocos les gustaba vivir y casi nadie se atrevía a visitar.  
  
Con los pies descalzos sobre un camino lleno de filosas piedras que ya habían provocado innumerables cortes en las plantas de sus pies, un joven caminaba con paso firme y la cabeza erguida, derrochando orgullo a pesar de las pobres ropas que cubrían su cuerpo, delgado por el poco comer, firme y moreno por las largas horas pasadas trabajando al sol.  
  
No iba asustado, como haría cualquier otro en su lugar, pese a que las manos atadas a la espalda y los dos fornidos hombres que marchaban a su lado, auguraban que esa no sería -ni de lejos- una de las mejores tardes de su corta vida. Aun consciente de lo que pronto iba a suceder, no se arrepentía ni lo más mínimo de lo que había hecho. Nunca cedería; antes tendrían que matarle a latigazos.  
  
—Vamos, imbécil, muévete más rápido, no tenemos toda la tarde —gritó uno de los hombres, alto y grueso, dándole un violento empujón que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de bruces sobre el agreste terreno, golpeándose pecho y cara. Ambos sujetos lanzaron fuertes risotadas.  
  
>>Eso pasa cuando un puto esclavo crece creyéndose un señorito. ¿Pensabas que tu suerte te iba a durar toda la vida?  
  
—Eso parece, Goyle —se burló el otro hombre, regordete y más bajito que el primero—. Y tiene la osadía de rechazar al amo. No sé qué ha visto en él.  
  
—Pues yo sí —replicó Goyle, quien seguía empujando al joven—. Y cuando se canse de él, voy a pedir al Conde que me lo preste un ratito.  
  
—¿Crees que te lo va a dar a ti? —se mofó el hombre más bajo, llamado Crabbe.  
  
—Claro que sí. El señor me debe muchos favores.  
  
—Ni lo sueñes. Estoy seguro que cuando se canse de él, va a montar muchas orgías para divertirse con sus amigos —acercó su cara al joven y bajó la voz, susurrando a su oído—. Ve preparando ese delicado culito que tienes, porque lo vas a utilizar mucho en el futuro.  
  
Riendo de nuevo, se dieron cuenta que acababan de llegar a su destino, unos postes de madera en forma de cruz, con una argolla en cada brazo. Desataron al joven que, altivo, no se dignó dirigirles la mirada. Le empujaron de bruces contra la cruz y aferraron sus muñecas a las argollas, para luego despojarle de la camisa. Goyle sacó un látigo y preparó su brazo.  
  
—¿Cuántos dijo el señor Conde?  
  
—Quince.  
  
—Bien, serán veinte, entonces.  
  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó Crabbe, sin entender.  
  
—Para que me recuerde en su día. Quiero que cuando me lo entreguen venga mansito.  
  
—Eres un iluso —rió Crabbe—, pero sigue con la ilusión, quizás tengas suerte. ¿Cuento?  
  
—Soy todo oidos. Empieza la diversión.  
  
—Uno…  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Severus, al fin llegas —saludó un hombre alto con el cabello rubio y los ojos de un plateado acerado, a los que no llegaba la sonrisa que en ese momento esbozaban sus labios—. Te esperaba para el almuerzo.  
  
—Tuvimos un inconveniente en el camino —el recién llegado se levantó del cómodo sillón de cuero donde había estado hasta ese momento y estrechó la mano de su anfitrión, aunque a diferencia de éste, no sonrió—. Un caballo del carruaje se lastimó una pata y hubo que cambiarlo —miró fijamente la boca del hombre, alzando una ceja—. ¿Te tropezaste con una puerta? —preguntó con ironía.  
  
—Más bien con un esclavo poco dispuesto —contestó, el acero de sus ojos reflejó un brillo de furia—. Pero en este momento están resolviendo ese asunto.  
  
—Lucius, ¿qué hiciste? —preguntó Severus, frunciendo el ceño como muestra de disgusto.  
  
—Nada irremediable, amigo mío —contestó, dirigiéndose hacia una mesita con licores—. ¿Coñac?  
  
—Lucius… —ahora el tono del otro era de advertencia.  
  
—Sólo mandé darle unos cuantos latigazos, es todo —replicó, entregándole una de las copas que había servido—. Así sabrá comportarse la próxima vez que requiera de sus ‘atenciones’.  
  
Severus le miró, asqueado.  
  
—No sabía que también te dedicabas a violar a tus esclavos.  
  
—¿Violar? Pero que palabra tan fea —Lucius se sentó en uno de los sillones e invitó a su amigo que se sentara frente a él—. No hago más que ejercer mis derechos; según la ley, todos mis esclavos son de mi propiedad.  
  
—No puedo entender que mantengas esa asquerosa costumbre, por mucho que las leyes te apoyen.  
  
—Severus, ¿cuántas veces hemos mantenido esta conversación? Yo no intento convencerte para que tengas esclavos, aunque me parece una estupidez por tu parte que no conservaras los de tu padre, ¿por qué siempre tratas de persuadirme de lo contrario?  
  
—Porque es inmoral —replicó el hombre de cabello negro con énfasis, antes de acomodarse mejor en su sillón y dar un sorbo a su bebida—. Pero pese a tu falta de… humanidad, nunca habías llegado al punto de forzar a un esclavo. Al menos, no que yo sepa.  
  
—En eso tienes razón, es la primera vez que uno de esos miserables me inspira tanto deseo. Pero tengo que admitir que Harry es una presa realmente deliciosa.  
  
Al escuchar el nombre del supuesto esclavo, un tercer hombre que estaba presente en el despacho se puso alerta. Era alto y enjuto, de ojos color miel y mirada bondadosa. Hasta el momento, había permanecido de pie en un rincón, consciente del evidente desprecio que Lucius Malfoy sentía hacia su persona, aunque había acudido a la finca en diversas ocasiones, en su calidad de administrador de los bienes del Ducado Snape. Mientras los otros seguían hablando, los engranajes de su cerebro empezaron a funcionar. ¿Cuántos esclavos jóvenes y atractivos de nombre Harry podía haber allí? ¿Sería el mismo que…?  
  
—Remus —se escuchó la voz de Severus, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Acércate, por favor, ya vamos a empezar. Tenemos muchos asuntos que tratar y no quiero partir demasiado tarde.  
  
—Sí, Milord —replicó, acercándose presuroso con un maletín lleno de papeles—. Buenas tardes, lord Malfoy —saludó con cortesía.  
  
El aludido ni se molestó en contestar. Los tres se dirigieron a una gran mesa y se sentaron para empezar. El Conde y el Duque ya habían olvidado al esclavo, pero en el fondo del cerebro de Remus seguían taladrando dos palabras: Harry y latigazos.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Ron, ten cuidado, que no te vean —musitó un joven rubio, mientras caminaban con precaución, ocultos por las sombras del inicio de la noche y la vegetación circundante—. Si nos ven, estaremos perdidos.  
  
—Dirá que estaré perdido, lord Draco —contestó el muchacho pelirrojo con tono burlón—. A usted le darían un rapapolvo, pero a mí me cortarían el cuello.  
  
—No lo permitiría —replicó, oteando el descampado para asegurarse que no había nadie por los alrededores. Se detuvo de repente y contuvo un jadeo de angustia—. Mira, ahí está.  
  
Olvidando toda precaución, casi corrió hacia la cruz donde un exánime joven aún seguía colgado. Ron le siguió, pisándole los talones.  
  
>>Harry, ¿qué te han hecho? —musitó, al ver que su amigo de infancia tenía la espalda llena de profundas marcas de latigazos, hinchadas y aun goteando sangre nueva, que caía sobre la sangre reseca que cubría la totalidad de la espalda, y sobre la cual algunas moscas empezaban a pulular—. Ron, dame la llave.  
  
El aludido le entregó una de las copias de las llaves que siempre se guardaban en el almacén de suministros. Con mucho cuidado, para evitar maltratar a su amigo aún más de lo que ya estaba, Draco abrió los grilletes que aferraban las muñecas a los brazos de la cruz. De inmediato, el cuerpo de Harry cayó desmadejado en los brazos del rubio.  
  
>>Dame un poco de agua —ordenó nuevamente, y el pelirrojo sacó el zurrón que habían traído.  
  
Draco acercó el pico del recipiente a la cara de Harry y vertió un poco. Al contacto con el líquido, el joven desmayado reaccionó lentamente, abriendo los ojos con cierta dificultad, para enfocarlos en la cara que, inclinada sobre él, le observaba con preocupación.  
  
—Draco —salió el murmullo, dolorido y agotado—. ¿Qué pasó?  
  
—Vaya que estás hecho un cristo, cararrajada —bromeó el rubio, utilizando el apodo cariñoso que le daba desde que a los ocho años había caído sobre una roca, hiriéndose en la frente y provocando una cicatriz que nunca desapareció.  
  
Harry trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor en su espalda le hizo soltar un gemido y volver a su posición sobre el regazo del rubio. De repente, todos los recuerdos regresaron a su mente con la fuerza de una estampida de caballos.  
  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —la angustiada pregunta apenas era un murmullo—. ¿Por qué me soltaste? —miró sus manos libres—. Debes atarme… de nuevo, si te… descubren… —no pudo decir más porque volvió a desmayarse.  
  
—¡Harry! —exclamó, intentando que volviera a despertar.  
  
— Lord Draco —intervino Ron —, Harry tiene razón. Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, en cualquier momento puede venir alguien. Debemos dejarle como estaba.  
  
—No —negó, categórico—. No podemos dejarle aquí; podría morir por una infección.  
  
—Dudo que su padre lo permita —argumentó el otro—. Seguramente pronto vendrá alguien y le llevarán a las barracas para curarle.  
  
—¿Para qué? ¿Para que la próxima vez le viole sin que yo pueda evitarlo? —observó como el pelirrojo palidecía—. ¿No era eso lo que estaban comentando Goyle y Crabbe en las barracas de los empleados?  
  
—Sí, pero…  
  
—No pienso permitirlo —el tono de Draco era rotundo—. Debemos ayudarle a escapar.  
  
—¿Escapar? ¿Acaso se volvió loco? —al ver como un par de ojos plateados le atravesaban con furia, rectificó—. Perdone, lord Draco, pero ¿cómo va a escapar? En su estado, apenas podría andar unos pocos metros. Y le recuerdo que ayudar en la fuga de un esclavo acarrea la pena de muerte.  
  
Durante unos minutos, el rubio buscó una solución con desesperación. Deseaba ayudar a su amigo, pero Ron tenía razón. De repente, recordó algo y una sonrisa afloró a sus labios.  
  
—Vamos, ayúdame a ponerle los grilletes de nuevo —el pelirrojo respiró aliviado, al fin su patrón había entrado en razón. A él tampoco le gustaba lo que estaba pasando, pero en el mundo en que vivían había que ser astuto para sobrevivir—. Quédate cerca, y si ves que alguien viene a llevarse a Harry, evítalo con tu vida.  
  
—¿Qué? —ahora sí que estaba preocupado; ¿cómo iba a impedir que se llevaran al esclavo si venían a buscarlo?—. ¿A dónde va usted, lord Draco?  
  
—A buscar ayuda.  
  
—¿Ayuda? Pero…  
  
—Con tu vida, Ron —y sin otra palabra, echó a correr hacia la casa principal.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Unos leves toques en la puerta del despacho, interrumpieron a los hombres que, justo en ese momento, estaban enfrascados en analizar las posibilidades de invertir juntos en un nuevo negocio de importación de especias exóticas.  
  
—Adelante —bufó Lucius, molesto por la interrupción.  
  
Un sonriente Draco atravesó la puerta del recinto. Antes, había pasado por su habitación para cambiarse la ropa ensangrentada y recoger todo el dinero de que disponía, además de un par de joyas y una cobija que había escondido en una habitación contigua. Mientras corría hacia su casa, el plan completo se había formado en su cabeza, pero necesitaba ayuda para llevarlo a cabo.  
  
—Perdonen que interrumpa, pero quería saludar a mi padrino antes que se vaya —comentó con tono cálido, pues realmente se alegraba de ver a la única figura paterna amable que había conocido en su niñez.  
  
—No pensarías que me iría sin verte antes, ¿verdad? —dijo Severus Snape, esbozando una genuina sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estás?  
  
—Muy bien, Padrino, contento de verte. Últimamente, te vendes muy caro.  
  
Mientras abrazaba al hombre, miró de reojo a Remus, haciéndole un guiño que nadie más notó, pero que para el otro fue muy significativo. Draco quería hablarle, y si se arriesgaba a hacerlo en su casa, debía ser algo muy importante.  
  
—Estoy cansado de decirte que no me interrumpas cuando estoy trabajando —le retó Lucius, fulminándole con la mirada.  
  
—Lo lamento, padre, sólo fue un momento. Me alegró mucho verte, Padrino.  
  
—A mí también —el hombre le dio un nuevo abrazo—. Tienes que venir a visitarme muy pronto, en casa se te extraña.  
  
—Así lo haré —prometió, antes de hacer una ligera reverencia de cortesía—. Señores, les dejo seguir trabajando.  
  
Sin otra palabra, dio media vuelta y se marchó.  
  
Cinco minutos después, Remus tosió ligeramente para llamar la atención de los otros dos hombres.  
  
—Si me permiten, debo salir unos minutos —se disculpó—. Algo que no puedo dilatar más.  
  
Severus le dio permiso, pensando que tendría alguna necesidad fisiológica que satisfacer. Lucius gruñó, contrariado, pero no dijo nada.  
  
Nada más salir por la puerta del despacho, sintió como alguien tomaba su brazo y le jalaba hasta entrar en una salita cercana. Sin mediar palabra, una boca ansiosa asaltó sus labios, abriéndose golosa para recibir la lengua que Remus no podía ni quería contener. Se besaron largo rato de manera apasionada, hasta que Draco se separó abruptamente.  
  
—Necesito tu ayuda.  
  
—Vaya, tú sí tienes la facultad de calentar un hombre hasta la ebullición y luego echarle un baño de agua helada.  
  
—Es importante, Remus. Se trata de Harry.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—No entiendo cómo tienes a un sujeto de tan baja clase como tu administrador —comentó Lucius cuando Remus abandonó el despacho—. Yo te podría conseguir alguien de la alta sociedad; tengo amigos que estarían honrados de que alguno de sus hijos no herederos entrara a trabajar a tu servicio. Me viene a la memoria Jhon, el hijo tercero del Vizconde de…  
  
—Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero no —replicó Severus, rotundo—. Puede que el señor Lupin no pertenezca a la ‘alta sociedad’ como tú la llamas —hizo una mueca, era evidente que él los llamaría de una forma bien distinta—, pero es un hombre muy culto e inteligente, y lo que es más importante, honesto.  
  
—Por favor, Severus, ¿culto e inteligente ese patán? —esbozó una sonrisa despectiva—. Y permíteme que dude de su honestidad. A lo mejor salió para ver qué se puede robar.  
  
Severus frunció el ceño con disgusto.  
  
—Te agradezco que, en mi presencia, te abstengas de hablar de esa forma de Remus. No es la primera vez que me acompaña a tu casa, ¿alguna vez te ha faltado algo?  
  
—No, no algo que yo haya notado al menos —se recostó sobre la silla y echó hacia atrás su cabello dorado—. Pero dicen que siempre hay una primera vez.  
  
—Basta ya, Lucius —ahora el rostro del moreno reflejaba verdadero disgusto—. Remus Lupin es mi administrador y va a seguir siéndolo. Si la situación no te gusta, ya sabes lo que puedes hacer.  
  
—¿Dejarías tus negocios conmigo por ese sujeto? —preguntó, incrédulo.  
  
—No se trata de él, sino de mí. No admito que ni tú ni nadie cuestione las decisiones que tomo sobre mi casa y mi personal. ¿Quedó suficientemente claro?  
  
Los ojos del hombre refulgieron de furia pero no replicó. Necesitaba continuar su asociación con Severus, y no sólo porque le redituaba pingües ganancias, sino porque el prestigio del Ducado Snape era mucho mayor que el del Conde de Malfoy, y para Lucius, el dinero y el prestigio lo eran todo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Draco regresó tan pronto como pudo a donde le esperaba Ron. Por suerte para el pelirrojo, nadie había ido a recoger al esclavo durante su ausencia.  
  
—Ya está todo listo —declaró el joven rubio, entusiasmado—. Ayúdame a desatar de nuevo a Harry; vamos a llevarle hasta el carruaje del Duque de Snape.  
  
—¿El carruaje del Duque? ¿Acaso se…? —se contuvo a tiempo, pues iba a exclamar nuevamente si se había vuelto loco, y trató de razonar—. En cuanto le descubran en el carruaje le devolverán a las barracas.  
  
—No, ya pedí ayuda para que eso no suceda.  
  
—¿Al Duque?  
  
—No, a alguien más, pero te aseguro que él se encargará de convencer a mi Padrino para que no entregue a Harry. Severus tiene buenos sentimientos y no está de acuerdo con la práctica de tener esclavos. No es como mi padre —concluyó, con un dejo de amargura.  
  
—Si usted lo dice —masculló el otro, sin tenerlas todas consigo.  
  
—Hay otra cosa —esta vez el joven rubio dudó antes de decirlo, pero no había otra forma—. Necesito que te vayas de estas tierras en cuanto arreglemos lo de Harry.  
  
—¿Qué? —Ron lucía espantado.  
  
Draco sacó un saquito de su bolsillo y se lo entregó al joven.  
  
—Creo que esto te ayudará un buen tiempo, es todo lo que pude conseguir. Además, te llevarás un caballo, y aquí hay una carta para un lugar donde serás bien recibido.  
  
—¿Pero por qué debo irme? —pregunto sin entender.  
  
—Debemos distraer la atención del carruaje de mi Padrino. Necesito que piensen que tú te llevaste a Harry.  
  
—¿Pero, yo…? ¡Pondrán precio a mi cabeza! —exclamó, aterrado.  
  
—En ese lugar te van a proteger —aseguró, señalando la carta que acababa de entregarle—. Te doy mi palabra de caballero.  
  
—Pero en cualquier momento pueden venir a buscar al esclavo, descubrir que escapó e ir tras de mí. Me darán alcance enseguida.  
  
—¿No dices que Goyle y Crabbe comentaron que mi padre ordenó que le dejaran aquí hasta que él viniera a verle? —el otro asintió—. Supongo que su intención es regodearse ante Harry —masculló con rencor—, pero esta vez su vena sádica va a ir en nuestra ayuda. Sé de buena fuente que mi Padrino va a tardar un buen rato en partir, probablemente hasta el final de la tarde, así que, para cuando se enteren, ya habrá oscurecido y tú llevarás un buen trecho de camino andado. Por cierto, recuerda marchar por la orilla del río para que no puedan seguir tu rastro con facilidad.  
  
—Señor, no sé…  
  
—Todo va a salir bien, déjalo de mi cuenta —aseguró Draco—. Por favor, necesito tu ayuda; es la única oportunidad que tiene Harry de sobrevivir —suplicó.  
  
Ron se quedó meditando unos minutos. Al final, tomó una decisión. Ya era hora de ser valiente y tratar de cambiar un poco las cosas. Quizás ésa fuera la oportunidad para hacer algo bueno por un mundo que se caía en pedazos ante tanta injusticia.  
  
—Está bien, lo haré.  
  
—Entonces, ayúdame a llevarle hasta el carruaje del Duque. Luego, podrás irte.  
  
—Dios bendito nos ayude, lo vamos a necesitar.  



	2. Remus, ¿qué significa esto?

—Bueno, ya está todo finiquitado —decía el Conde Malfoy, mientras acompañaba a Severus hasta su carruaje, que estaba esperándole al pie de la escalinata de la señorial mansión—. ¿Nos veremos el mes que viene en el Parlamento?  
  
El hombre de ojos negros hizo un gesto de fastidio.  
  
—Supongo que no habrá más remedio. Si por mí fuera, no iría a la capital ni de visita. Asistir al parlamento es una verdadera pérdida de tiempo.  
  
—¿Una pérdida de tiempo? ¿Quién haría las leyes si nadie asistiera a su escaño?  
  
—Los mismos que hasta ahora: ninguno. Llevo tres años ocupando el puesto que heredé de mi padre en el Parlamento y no se ha redactado ninguna ley, o modificación de ley, que valga la pena. A los pocos que hemos formulado propuestas decentes se nos ha ignorado olímpicamente.  
  
Sin desear seguir discutiendo sobre el tema, Severus estrechó la mano de Lucius y se subió al carruaje. Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó cuando Remus se sentó frente a él y emprendieron la marcha. Recordaba las pocas voces que se habían alzado en el Parlamento, la suya incluida, con propuestas firmes, en un intento de cambiar las injusticias que presentaba el sistema legal vigente, especialmente en lo que se refería a los esclavos.  
  
Pero, claro, a aquella panda de vejestorios apoltronados en sus cómodas butacas, no les convenía en absoluto cambiar un sistema que les garantizaba mano de obra gratuita para sus haciendas, o empleados que cobraban un sueldo de miseria para sus fábricas. Eran tan obtusos que no se habían dado cuenta que lo que a ellos les parecía el paraíso, era una bomba de tiempo formada por hambre, miseria y dolor; una bomba que el día menos pensado les explotaría en la cara sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.  
  
De repente, un leve gemido le sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró la cabeza con prontitud y fijó la mirada en los ojos color miel de su acompañante.  
  
—Remus, ¿escuchaste eso?  
  
El aludido no contestó. Había tenido la esperanza de que se hubieran alejado un poco más de las propiedades Malfoy antes de tener que enfrentar ese asunto. Draco y él habían tomado un riesgo importante, y confiaba en que Severus reaccionara positivamente. En caso contrario, estarían en serios problemas.  
  
>>¿No notaste cómo un gemido? —insistió, antes de percatarse que su administrador se veía tenso y nervioso—. ¿Te sucede algo?  
  
Una vez más se escuchó el débil gemido, y Severus bajo la vista hacia los pies de su acompañante.  
  
>>¿Qué es ese bulto tras tus pies? —preguntó, y abriendo su chaqueta, desenfundó la pistola que siempre llevaba cuando viajaba—. ¡Hay alguien allí! Salga en este instante si no quiere que dispare —ordenó con voz autoritaria.  
  
—No, Severus, espera —rogó Remus, para después agacharse y jalar con cuidado la manta que mantenía oculto el cuerpo bajo su asiento.   
  
Ante los ojos atónitos del Duque de Snape, Remus desenrolló la cobija, mostrando el cuerpo delgado de Harry. Se encontraba boca abajo, con la camisa blanca que le había puesto Draco, roja por la sangre de las heridas de la espalda.  
  
—¿Qué significa esto? —taladró a Remus con una fiera mirada, mientras en su mente surgía la comprensión—. ¿Es el esclavo que castigó Lucius? —al ver que el otro no se atrevía a hablar, su tono adquirió un matiz más grave, y aunque no alzó la voz, su administrador supo que estaba furioso—. Respóndeme.  
  
—Sí, Milord —contestó, utilizando el título que nunca usaba para dirigirse a él en privado.  
  
—¿Tú lo metiste aquí? —además de furia, la voz destilaba incredulidad—. ¿Te volviste loco? Ayudar a escapar a un esclavo es algo muy grave. Da orden al cochero para que de la vuelta, regresaremos a la hacienda Malfoy de inmediato.  
  
—No, Milord, por favor, antes permítame que le explique.  
  
El tono suplicante y servil con que Remus se dirigió a él logró lo imposible. Severus respiró hondo, fijó sus ojos oscuros en la mirada color miel y se rindió:  
  
—Te escucho —cedió—. Y por favor, deja de llamarme Milord y tratarme de usted —bufó, y se acomodó mejor en el asiento—. ¿Quieres explicarme por qué hiciste algo tan descabellado?  
  
—En realidad no fui yo —empezó el otro—, sino lord Draco.  
  
—¿Draco? —preguntó sin entender. ¿Por qué su ahijado haría algo tan estúpido?  
  
—Es una larga historia, Mil… Severus —musitó Remus.  
  
—Tenemos un largo camino por delante.  
  
—¿No va a regresar a Harry con el Conde Malfoy?  
  
—No, al menos hasta saber las razones que tuvieron Draco y tú para ayudar a este esclavo. Y espero que sean buenas, por el bien de ambos.  
  
Un nuevo gemido salió de la boca del joven que permanecía tirado en el suelo del carruaje y ambos hombres desviaron la mirada hacia el lugar. Severus se inclinó y, con mucho cuidado, alzó la camisa y descubrió la juvenil espalda surcada por profundas laceraciones.  
  
>>Demonios, nunca podré entender tanta crueldad —masculló Severus, asqueado—. Saca el maletín donde llevamos las medicinas. Mientras me cuentas todo, vamos a ir curando las heridas de este muchacho.  
  
Severus Snape se había graduado de médico y bioquímico en Londres, y realizado un doctorado en elaboración de pociones curativas. En los años pasados en Inglaterra, adquirió una excelente reputación en su campo, llegando incluso a formar parte del profesorado de la Universidad de Cambridge. A la muerte del viejo Duque de Snape, muchos fueron los que lamentaron cuando se vio obligado a dejar su cátedra y su laboratorio para regresar a su país, pero ninguno más que el propio Severus.  
  
Se vio tentado a olvidarse de sus obligaciones ancestrales y seguir su vida en Inglaterra, pero su sentido de responsabilidad, y el ingenuo pensamiento de que en su nueva posición podría llegar a hacer algo importante para mejorar el nivel de vida de su país le hicieron regresar. Grande fue su decepción al darse cuenta que todos sus intentos luchaban contra un muro infranqueable. Con el tiempo, olvidó sus ilusas intenciones de cambiar las cosas. Liberó a los esclavos de su padre, mejoró las condiciones de sus empleados, y se limitó a vivir lo más cómodamente que pudo sin traicionar sus principios. No se le ocurrió pensar que en la vida podemos pecar tanto por acción como por omisión.  
  
Remus obedeció a su jefe, y entre ambos comenzaron a limpiar las heridas. Harry soltaba leves gemidos ante el accionar sobre su piel, pero al poco tiempo se relajó con un suspiro de alivio. Severus estaba aplicándole una crema de su propia creación, que además de cicatrizante y desinfectante, tenía propiedades analgésicas  
  
>>Con suerte, no le quedarán marcas apreciables —comentó el Duque en tono brusco, aunque sus manos intentaban moverse con suavidad—. Vamos, habla de una vez.  
  
Remus respiró profundamente y comenzó:  
  
—Lord Draco y Harry crecieron juntos como los mejores amigos, como tú y yo antes que partieras a Inglaterra —su tono adquirió un leve dejo de nostalgia y Severus le miró, asintiendo como única señal de que para él aquellos años también habían sido importantes—. Lady Narcissa lo compró a un traficante de esclavos cuando tenía cinco años.  
  
—¿A un traficante? —el tono del hombre sonaba horrorizado. Remus asintió.  
  
—Según lady Narcissa contó a lord Draco, se condolió al ver a ese pobre pequeño, tan flaco que parecía que la piel se pegaba a sus huesos y muy bajito para su edad. Se veía muy triste y desvalido, observando a la multitud con sus aterrados ojos verdes. Al parecer, estaban huyendo cuando los traficantes asesinaron a sus padres, para luego llevárselo con la intención de venderlo a algún pederasta. Fue una suerte que lady Narcissa pasara por el lugar en el momento que le estaban subastando y le salvara de su triste destino.  
  
Severus apretó la mandíbula pero no dijo nada, así que Remus continuó su historia.   
  
>>Como bien sabes, lady Malfoy era una mujer de gran corazón, pero también con un férreo carácter. Se encariñó con el pequeño de inmediato y, a pesar de las protestas de su esposo, en lugar de enviarle a los barrancones con los demás esclavos le acogió bajo su protección y le dejó viviendo en la casa principal.  
  
>>Lord Draco, que no tenía hermanos ni ningún niño con quien jugar, se mostró más que dispuesto a acoger a Harry. Poco a poco, entre él y lady Malfoy lograron que los miedos de Harry fueran cediendo, y seis meses más tarde se había transformado en el niño cariñoso y alegre que probablemente fuera antes que asesinaran a sus padres.  
  
>>Aunque lord Lucius protestó reiteradamente, la Condesa se mostró inflexible e instaló a Harry en una habitación junto a la de lord Draco, le compró ropas buenas y logró que asistiera a las mismas clases que su hijo. El pequeño esclavo aprendió a leer y escribir, aritmética, geografía e historia, música y arte. Se le enseñaron las reglas de etiqueta, el modo correcto de hablar, caminar y comportarse en una mesa, a montar a caballo y a tocar el piano. Cada una de las cosas que aprendió lord Draco, también las aprendió Harry.  
  
>>No sé qué pretendía lady Malfoy al hacer eso. Ella debía saber que Harry era un esclavo y siempre lo sería, y era más que probable que, al crecer, se enfrentara al dilema de no sentirse cómodo en ninguno de los dos mundos. Pienso que esperaba que, cuando el chico cumpliera su mayoría de edad, podría convencer a lord Lucius para que le diera su carta de liberación y conseguirle un trabajo decente en un lugar lejano, donde nadie conociera sus orígenes.  
  
>>Sean cuales fueran los planes que lady Narcissa tuviera para él, se vieron truncados cuando, unos meses antes que tú regresaras de Inglaterra, tuvo un accidente mientras cabalgaba. Aunque sobrevivió a la caída quedó muy mal herida y los médicos dijeron a su familia que no había nada que hacer. Sabiendo que iba a morir, hizo prometer a lord Draco que protegería a Harry e intentaría convencer a su padre para que, llegado el momento, le diera la libertad.  
  
>>Pero, luego del entierro de lady Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy se transformó. O quién sabe, tal vez siempre fue así y había disimulado todos esos años por la presencia de su esposa.  
  
—El Lucius que yo conocí de joven era arrogante y altanero, pero no el hombre que es ahora. Pienso que la muerte de Narcissa le trastornó.  
  
—Quizás —musitó Remus, aunque en su tono podía detectarse que lo ponía en duda—. Lo cierto es que el día posterior al entierro, ordenó que trasladaran a Harry a las barracas con los demás esclavos y le puso a trabajar en los campos de sol a sol. Lord Draco intentó interceder por él pero su padre ignoró todos sus intentos. Harry volvía a ser sólo un esclavo más.  
  
—¿Empezó a acosarlo desde entonces? —preguntó Severus, realmente interesado en la historia que Remus le estaba contando.  
  
—No, Harry nunca le mencionó nada al respecto a lord Draco —replicó el hombre de ojos color miel—. Supongo que no se quiso arriesgar, la ley no permite tener sexo con los esclavos hasta que cumplen dieciocho años. Menuda hipocresía —comentó con voz amarga.  
  
—Entonces, debo suponer que este muchacho ya cumplió los dieciocho años.  
  
—Hace dos semanas —confirmó Remus.  
  
—Y desde entonces, Lucius le está acosando —más que una pregunta se trataba de una afirmación.  
  
—Así es.  
  
Severus observó a su administrador con suspicacia.  
  
—¿Todo esto te lo contó Draco?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¿Qué te traes tú con mi ahijado? —el otro no contestó, sólo se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello—. Ya veo —musitó Severus, pensativo—. ¿Espero que estés consciente de que Lucius te desollará vivo si se entera que estás enredado con su hijo?  
  
Remus asintió con la cabeza pero se mantuvo firme y no apartó la mirada de los ojos negros que le escrutaban con intensidad.  
  
>>En fin —dijo el Duque al fin—, más vale que solucionemos un problema primero y el otro después —terminó de poner la pomada en la espalda de Harry—. Tenemos que vendarlo. Ayúdame a voltearlo y mantenlo algo levantado.  
  
Cuando Remus giró al muchacho con delicadeza y le incorporó, Severus pudo ver por primera vez su rostro y quedó impactado. Tenía los rasgos más hermosos que había visto en joven alguno: la nariz perfilada, las largas pestañas, los labios sonrosados, y un cabello negro ébano que en ese momento estaba alborotado y sucio, a causa del sudor y el polvo del lugar donde le habían azotado. Sus rasgos lucían apacibles en el sueño, gracias a los efectos calmantes del ungüento que había aplicado en sus heridas y a la poción para dormir que le había suministrado.  
  
—Severus, ¿le vendas tú o lo hago yo?  
  
La voz de su amigo le hizo volver a la realidad y empezó a vendarle el torso con mucho cuidado para no despertarle. Cuando terminó, le volvieron a cubrir con la cobija que le había puesto Draco.   
  
—De momento, no podemos hacer nada más —comentó el Duque, sin apartar la vista del joven dormido—. Algunas de las heridas son muy profundas y están infectadas, al parecer le dejaron demasiado tiempo expuesto. Será necesario administrarle antibióticos durante varios días, y es posible que presente un cuadro febril en las próximas horas.  
  
—No te preocupes, me encargaré de atenderle según tus instrucciones.  
  
—De hecho, yo me encargaré de él.  
  
—¿Tú? —preguntó Remus con extrañeza.  
  
—En la hacienda Snape estará más protegido que en tu casa, nadie le buscará en mi mansión.  
  
—No te preocupes, lord Draco ya resolvió eso. Su ayudante de cámara escapó esta tarde, y se va a correr la voz de que le acompañaba Harry.  
  
—Vaya, parece que mi ahijado es más listo de lo que yo -y su padre- pensábamos. Un estuche de monerías —comentó con ironía antes de volver a asumir un tono serio—. Sin embargo, conociendo a Lucius, estoy seguro que van a mandar alguien a tu casa a buscarle. No se fía de ti, y estabas en la hacienda cuando sucedió el hecho.  
  
—Pero si lo descubren en tu mansión podría ocasionarte un problema realmente serio. Además, tienes servidumbre, podrían hablar.  
  
—Estoy seguro que nadie de mi casa diría nada que pusiera en peligro a mi persona —al ver la expresión preocupada de Remus, continuó—: Está bien, para tu tranquilidad, sólo unos pocos sabrán de su existencia. Lo voy a dejar en la cabaña del guardabosque del Ducado; Hagrid es de mi total confianza, y cuidará de él cuando yo no esté.  
  
—Sí, confío en Hagrid —aceptó Remus, algo más tranquilo. Él ya había hecho sus planes y eran más seguros, pero tenía claro que no iba a convencer a Severus sin explicárselos, y eso era algo que no podía hacer—. ¿Pero cómo le dejaremos allí sin que el cochero se entere?  
  
—Voy a pedirle que se detenga en la cabaña de Hagrid porque necesito hablar con él. Mientras tú le distraes, yo entraré a Harry envuelto en la cobija.  
  
—¿No habrá problemas?  
  
—Amigo mío, si mi ahijado pudo meter a este chico aquí sin que nadie se diera cuenta, te aseguró que tú y yo podremos sacarle con la misma facilidad.  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Ron galopaba como desquiciado rumbo a su destino. Pese a la aparente confianza que mostraba lord Draco, él no las tenía todas consigo. Sabía que si le atrapaban, sólo le dejarían vivir apenas el tiempo suficiente como para torturarle hasta que confesara lo que había hecho con Harry, y no serían muy inteligentes pero, en cuestiones de tortura, los hombres de Lucius Malfoy eran unos verdaderos expertos.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Lucius caminaba junto a Goyle y Crabbe. La reunión con Severus se le había hecho larguísima, y en cuanto éste hubo marchado, mandó llamar a los dos matones para que le llevaran junto a su esclavo. Casi sonreía con anticipación; estaba seguro que luego de este castigo, ese pequeño patán no seguiría resistiéndose a sus requerimientos. Harry Potter iría a su cama por su propia voluntad si no quería morir a golpes.  
  
El camino era largo y veía con desagrado como el polvo ensuciaba sus zapatos y la orilla de sus finos pantalones, pero ese era un mal menor ante el placer de atestiguar personalmente la derrota de la voluntad del esclavo. Narcissa le había permitido demasiadas concesiones, y su menoría de edad le había protegido hasta el momento, pero ahora sabría quién era realmente el amo.  
  
La noche había caído y había luna nueva, por lo que sus acompañantes alumbran el camino con sendas antorchas. Cuando la cruz de castigo estuvo a la vista, Lucius se detuvo y su ceño se frunció con furia.  
  
—Qué significa esto —su tono era helado, y sin poder evitarlo, los otros dos se estremecieron—. Ahí no hay nadie —clavó sus furiosos ojos en los dos indeseables—. ¿Dónde demonios está el esclavo?  
  
Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a contestar, principalmente porque no tenían idea de cómo había desaparecido ni dónde estaba.   
  
>>¡Con un demonio, contesten! —gritó Lucius, lívido de furia.   
  
—No sabemos, Milord —tartamudeo Goyle, quien siempre llevaba la voz cantante de los dos empleados—. Le dejamos aquí, y estaba desmayado. Quizás alguien le soltó y le llevó a las barracas de los esclavos.  
  
—Más les vale que sea así. Vayan a buscarle y llévenle a mi casa. Y no se atrevan a presentarse allí sin él.  
  
—¿Qué sucede, padre? —se escuchó la interesada voz de Draco—. ¿A qué viene tanto grito?  
  
—A nada que te importé —ladró su padre—. ¿Y qué haces tú por aquí a estas horas?  
  
—Venía a buscarte —replicó el muchacho, fingiéndose ofendido—. El jefe de caballerizas fue a casa, parece que ha desaparecido el purasangre árabe que compraste el mes pasado.  
  
—¿Buckbeak? —ahora se mostraba claramente iracundo—. ¿Qué ha desaparecido Buckbeak? ¿Cómo es posible? —taladró con la vista a sus subordinados—. ¡El esclavo se escapó llevándose a Buckbeak!  
  
—Eso es imposible, Milord —argumentó Goyle—. Estaba inconsciente. Además, no pudo liberarse solo de los grilletes.  
  
—Si de algo sirve —comentó Draco con tono casual—, hace un rato que estoy buscando a mi valet y no lo encuentro por ninguna parte.  
  
—¡Eso es! —esta vez, la exclamación vino de Crabbe—. Ese pelirrojo estaba en nuestras barracas cuando…  
  
Se interrumpió al ver la expresión alarmada de Goyle, pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
  
—¿Cuándo qué? —gritó Lucius.  
  
—Pues… nosotros… —el rostro de Goyle estaba tan blanco que parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque—, estábamos bebiendo y… —se detuvo un momento— comentamos qué el esclavo aguantó pero que después de doce latigazos empezó a gemir como putita —ambos sujetos sonrieron sin poderlo evitar.  
  
El rostro de Draco permaneció impasible, pero se juró que llegaría el día en que esos dos se la pagarían.  
  
—Y mientras ustedes dos fanfarroneaban, ese muchacho se enteró de todo y decidió rescatar al esclavo —habló Lucius, y como por encanto, los matones dejaron de sonreír—. Más les vale que hallemos a esos dos y a mi caballo, o mañana quienes van a estar atados a esa cruz con la espalda ensangrentada serán ustedes dos.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
El carruaje se detuvo frente a la cabaña que servía de morada al guardabosque del Ducado de Snape. Aunque pequeña, era una hermosa vivienda construida con los troncos de los mismos abetos que crecían en el bosque en medio del cual estaba ubicada. Justo al lado de la vivienda, se alzaba otra construcción más pequeña donde se guardaban las escopetas, municiones y otros útiles de caza, junto con herramientas de muy diversa índole.  
  
Mientras el Duque caminaba hacia la casa, Remus se acercó al pescante del carruaje y habló con el cochero, un antiguo esclavo que, luego de ser liberado por Severus, se había quedado a trabajar bajo sus órdenes, y a quien Remus conocía desde hacía algún tiempo.  
  
—Un viaje pesado, ¿verdad? —comentó, mientras sacaba su paquete de tabaco y se lo ofrecía—. Vamos, Dean, Su Señoría va a demorar un rato. Baja de ahí y demos un paseo para estirar las piernas mientras tanto.  
  
El hombre aceptó agradecido tanto el tabaco como la invitación a estirar los músculos. Bajó del carruaje y, acompañado de Remus, empezó a caminar en sentido contrario a la cabaña.  
  
Al tiempo que se alejaban, la puerta de la vivienda se abrió y un hombre enorme con una barba poblada y el cabello enmarañado, ambos muy mal cortados, apareció en el umbral.  
  
—Bienvenido, Milord —saludó, solícito—. Qué raro verle por aquí a estas horas.  
  
—Rápido, Hagrid —musitó en cuanto le tuvo cerca—. ¿Remus y Dean se están alejando del carruaje?  
  
—Sí, Milord, pero…  
  
—¿Están de espaldas hacia nosotros? —le interrumpió, y el hombre supo que no habría explicaciones, al menos de momento, así que se limitó a afirmar nuevamente.  
  
—Sí, Milord.  
  
—Vigila atentamente, y si ves que miran hacia aquí, me avisas enseguida.  
  
Sin otra palabra, Severus dio media vuelta y se apresuró hacia el carruaje. Tomó su maletín de curación y el cuerpo de Harry que, envuelto con la cobija, se encontraba sobre el asiento que había estado ocupando él. Asiéndole contra su pecho, le llevó a la cabaña.  
  
El interior del recinto era humilde pero prolijo, y el fuego en la chimenea y la sopa que se estaba cocinando en una marmita sobre los leños, daban una sensación de calidez y confort que hacía sentir a gusto y bienvenido a cualquiera que entrara al lugar. Severus se dirigió hacia la gran cama que ocupaba buena parte de la habitación y colocó a Harry con suavidad sobre el cómodo colchón, para luego retirar la cobija que le envolvía.   
  
El joven emitió un leve quejido entre sueños pero no despertó. Severus puso la mano sobre su frente y notó que la temperatura estaba empezando a subir. Se giró hacia Hagrid, quien, parado en la entrada, le observaba con una expresión de asombro imposible de disimular. El Duque respiró con fuerza y se dirigió al guardabosque.  
  
—Hagrid, vamos a sentarnos un momento. Necesito tu ayuda, pero tengo algunas cosas que explicarte primero.  
  
—¿Le apetece tomar una taza de café mientras hablamos? —preguntó el hombretón, que sabía del gusto de su patrón por el aromático líquido—. ¿O prefiere un tazón de sopa? Está recién hecha.  
  
—Mejor café —aceptó Severus, sentándose en una de las grandes butacas ubicadas frente a la chimenea—. Me gusta tú café, fuerte y sin azúcar. Y si puedes echarle un chorrito de ese licor que guardas en la alacena, mejor.  
  
Una vez ambos estuvieron sentados con su respectiva taza en la mano, el Duque comenzó a hablar.  
  
>>El joven es un esclavo de Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Hagrid frunció el ceño.  
  
—¿Un esclavo fugado?  
  
—Sí —confirmó, dando un buen sorbo a su café mientras buscaba las palabras para continuar—. Te confiaría mi vida sin dudarlo, y por eso le traje aquí. El chico es un gran amigo de mi ahijado Draco.  
  
—Sabe que daría mi vida por usted, me ayudó cuando todo el mundo me temía y despreciaba por mi tamaño y aspecto. Pero no entiendo. ¿El esclavo de lord Malfoy es un gran amigo de su propio hijo?  
  
—Es una larga historia y ahora no tengo tiempo para contarla. El asunto es que Lucius lo ha estado acosando, y esta tarde mandó darle unos latigazos por negarse a aceptar sus ‘atenciones’. Quienes le azotaron se ensañaron con él, y además, le dejaron varias horas con las heridas abiertas, a la intemperie. Yo hice una primera cura, pero está empezando a subirle la fiebre, signo inequívoco de infección.  
  
—Desea que yo le cuide —más que una pregunta era una afirmación.  
  
—Sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado, que si te descubren con un esclavo fugado irías a prisión, pero no tengo otro lugar donde…  
  
—No tiene nada que explicarme, Milord —esta vez fue Hagrid quien interrumpió—. Lo haré con mucho gusto. Y no sólo por usted, sino por este pobre joven. Es increíble que vivamos en un mundo tan cruel.  
  
Severus no supo que decir ante esa última afirmación. El hombre tenía razón; era un mundo cruel, pero hasta ese momento no se había visto cara a cara con la realidad de tan extrema crueldad.  
  
—Te voy a dejar este maletín con medicinas. Esto —sacó un recipiente de cristal que contenía un líquido transparente —va a ayudar a bajarle la fiebre. Haz que tome una cucharada ahora y puedes repetirle la dosis cada seis horas si la fiebre continúa. Le administré una droga para dormir, así que no creo que despierte en varias horas. Mañana regresaré para cambiarle los vendajes y curarle las heridas.  
  
—No es necesario, Milord. Si me explica cómo hacerlo, yo puedo encargarme.  
  
Severus negó con la cabeza y sólo dijo una palabra:  
  
—Vendré.


	3. Primer encuentro y una fuga

Goyle detuvo su caballo e hizo una seña para que el resto de los hombres le imitaran. Había intentado convencer a lord Malfoy para que esperara a que amaneciera y así poder seguir el rastro de manera apropiada, pero el Conde no había querido escuchar, y les había ordenado partir de inmediato. Ahora, habían llegado a la ribera del río que cruzaba el condado y el rastro que habían seguido a la luz de las antorchas había desaparecido.  
  
—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó Crabbe, acercándose a lomos de su caballo.  
  
—Lo que suponíamos —contestó, malhumorado—. Ese sujeto marchó por la orilla para encubrir sus huellas.  
  
—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?  
  
—Imitarle y seguir a lo largo del río. En algún momento las huellas volverán a aparecer.  
  
—Pero no sabemos si marchó río arriba o río abajo.  
  
—No, y por eso tendremos que dividirnos —ordenó Goyle—. Toma la mitad de los hombres y sigue el cauce hacia arriba, yo tomaré el resto y marcharé hacia el valle.  
  
—Hecho —contestó el otro, y reuniendo algunos de los hombres, galoparon río arriba. Goyle guio a los demás en dirección contraria.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Ron llegó a lo que la tradición popular, desde tiempos inmemoriales, acostumbraba llamar La Encrucijada del Diablo, un punto desde el cual salían cuatro senderos: uno era aquel por el que había llegado desde el Este, donde estaban las grandes haciendas, trabajadas en su mayoría por sufridos esclavos; el sendero del Norte, más allá del bosque, conducía hacia una zona agreste, cuyos pocos pobladores tenían pequeñas tierras y se dedicaban principalmente al pastoreo de cabras; el camino del Sur cruzaba una inmensa extensión boscosa, y terminaba en una amplia zona costera, con un puerto, pero también innumerables caletas, algunas tan profundamente escondidas entre los acantilados que pasaban completamente desapercibidas para el ojo humano; el último sendero, hacia el oeste, era el camino más corto hasta la ciudad de Hogwarts, la capital del pequeño país. Detuvo su cabalgadura y, mientras recuperaba el aliento, recordó las instrucciones de lord Draco.  
  
_Cuando llegues a la Encrucijada del Diablo, toma el camino en dirección norte. Galopa un par de kilómetros y luego bájate y fustiga con fuerza al caballo para que continúe galopando en la misma dirección. Borra las huellas de tus pisadas y regresa a la encrucijada por el bosque. De allí sigue, siempre por el bosque, con rumbo a la capital. Si tenemos suerte, para cuando encuentren tu montura y saquen conclusiones, estarás a buen resguardo_  
  
Ron siguió las órdenes al pie de la letra y, varias y agotadoras horas más tarde, se encontraba cerca de la taberna _Cabeza de Puerco_. Miró a uno y otro lado de la calle para asegurarse que nadie pudiera observarle; por suerte, era bastante tarde, la taberna estaba cerrada y casi ninguna de las farolas públicas estaba en funcionamiento.   
  
Aun así, se mantuvo atento hasta que llegó a la taberna y dio la vuelta en busca de la puerta trasera. Tocó cuatro veces, se detuvo, tocó tres veces, se detuvo, y tocó tres veces más, en lo que según lord Draco era una especie de contraseña. Poco después, se abrió una ventanita corrediza en el centro de la puerta de madera y una voz hosca preguntó:  
  
—¿Quién vive?  
  
—Un hombre de paz —contestó Ron, y le entregó la nota que le diera Draco. Una mano ruda arrancó el papel de su mano y la ventanita volvió a cerrarse. Esperó con impaciencia por un tiempo que le pareció interminable, hasta que escuchó que los cerrojos se movían y la puerta se abría con cautela.  
  
—Entre, rápido —ordenó una voz perentoria. La oscuridad, que dentro del recinto era casi tan profunda como en el exterior, apenas iluminada por un quinqué, le permitió vislumbrar la figura de un hombre alto, con barba y cabellos largos y profundamente canosos. Las cejas pobladas y el rostro hosco no eran de los que inspiraban confianza a primera vista—. Vamos —volvió a ordenar su anfitrión, y Ron dejó de analizarle para casi correr tras él.  
  
Le siguió a lo largo de pasillos y escaleras que bajaban todo el tiempo, tanto que Ron pensó si no le estaría conduciendo al fondo del infierno. Al fin, el hombre se detuvo ante una puerta de madera que abrió con una de las pesadas llaves que colgaban de su cinto. En el interior, un simple camastro, una mesita con un quinqué similar al que portaba el que parecía ser su anfitrión, y una mesa un poco más grande con una silla, todo elaborado en madera rústica. El quinqué estaba apagado, pero cuando el hombre lo encendió, Ron paseó su mirada por el recinto, notando que en una esquina había otro mueble un poco más alto sobre el que estaba posada una jofaina y una gran jarra con agua, y un par de palmos por encima, un tosco espejo colgado de la pared.  
  
>>Ahí tiene ropa limpia y un paño, así podrá asearse un poco —indicó, señalando la cama. No lo dijo en voz alta, pero en los ojos del hombre se leía claramente ‘vaya que lo necesita’—. También le traerán algo de comer.   
  
—Espere, señor —pidió el pelirrojo, al ver que el otro estaba a punto de salir—. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted?  
  
—Mi nombre no es importante, pero me llamo Aberforth —contestó con tono llano—. Para cualquier otra explicación, tendrá que esperar hasta mañana y hablar con los jefes. Le sugiero que coma y descanse, nada más puede hacer de momento.  
  
Cuando el extraño personaje salió, Ron se dirigió al espejo, que reflejó un rostro cansado y lleno de tierra, al igual que su cabello y ropas. Se desvistió y se lavó lo mejor que pudo, antes de ponerse las prendas que habían dejado para él. Le quedaban un tanto holgadas, pero de momento se apañaría con ellas. Se sentó en la cama, con miles de preguntas en su cabeza; la más perentoria, saber si el tal Aberforth se habría olvidado de su promesa de enviarle comida. Una vez superados el miedo y la tensión de la huida, su estómago reclamaba algo de alimento.   
  
Como si de una respuesta a su pensamiento se tratara, unos discretos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.  
  
—Adelante.  
  
A Ron le gustó mucho lo que entró por la puerta. No sólo la bandeja que contenía un estofado de cordero que olía a cielo, pan, mantequilla de la casa y una pinta de cerveza, sino la joven de pelo castaño alborotado y sonrisa tímida que la sostenía.  
  
—Buenas noches, señor —saludó la muchacha, mientras él se apresuraba hacia ella y sostenía la bandeja—. Perdone la tardanza, tuve que calentar el estofado.  
  
—No hay problema —contestó Ron—. Esto huele riquísimo —elogió, y ella se ruborizó—. ¿Lo preparaste tú?  
  
—Sí, señor.  
  
—Por favor, no me llames señor, me haces sentir un carcamán —bromeó mientras se sentaba a la mesa y empezaba a comer—. Me llamo Ron, ¿y tú?  
  
—Hermione.  
  
—Hermione, bonito nombre —la chica volvió a ruborizarse, pero se mostró complacida—. Encantado de conocerte, Hermione.  
  
Ella sonrió con sinceridad.  
  
—Encantada de conocerte, Ron.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¿Cómo que no los encontraron? —bramó Lucius.  
  
—Encontramos las huellas cuando salió de la ribera del río y las seguimos hasta la _Encrucijada del Diablo_ —explicó Goyle, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir no iba a gustar para nada al Conde—. De allí continuaban por el sendero del norte, así que lo seguimos muchos kilómetros. Al fin, encontramos el purasangre, pero ni rastro de Weasley o el esclavo.  
  
—¿Cómo que ni rastro?¿No se les ocurrió rastrear las huellas de las pisadas?  
  
—No había huellas de pisadas.   
  
—Debieron cubrirlas —gritó el hombre rubio.   
  
—No, Milord, revisamos el sendero cuidadosamente, e incluso la zona boscosa de los alrededores.  
  
—¿Y por qué abandonaron a Buckbeak? ¿Está herido?  
  
—Que va, el caballo está en perfectas condiciones —intervino Crabbe, pensando que al menos eso satisfaría a su amo.  
  
Lucius meditó con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué razones podrían tener para abandonar a un caballo sano y seguir el camino a pie?  
  
—Imbéciles, les han engañado miserablemente —bufó al darse cuenta de que habían caído en una estúpida treta—. Seguramente usaron el caballo para distraerles —comenzó a pasear por su despacho, mientras sus empleados se preguntaban si cumpliría su promesa y les mandaría a azotar. Al fin, se detuvo y fijó su acerada mirada en los dos hombres—. Quiero que les busquen por todas partes, hasta debajo de las piedras. Den la descripción de ambos y hagan correr la voz de que cualquiera que de información sobre ellos será magníficamente recompensado.  
  
—Sí, señor.  
  
—Mas les vale que no me fallen esta vez —amenazó.  
  
—No señor.  
  
Cuando estaban a punto de abandonar la habitación, Lucius volvió a hablar.  
  
—Vayan a casa de Remus Lupin.  
  
—¿El administrador del Duque de Snape? —la voz de Goyle sonó alarmada y la expresión de Crabbe no se quedó atrás. Sabían muy bien que el Duque apreciaba a su administrador, y ninguno de los dos deseaba echarse encima un enemigo aún más poderoso que el Conde Malfoy.  
  
—No estoy pidiéndoles que le acosen —replicó Malfoy, quien tampoco deseaba enemistarse con Severus—. Sólo vigilen su casa. Vean si entra alguien sospechoso, un médico quizás, y pregunten por ahí si han visto movimientos extraños en los alrededores. Usen el cerebro, demonios, que para eso les pago.  
  
—Sí, señor.  
  
Y ambos sujetos se apresuraron a salir antes que a su jefe se le ocurriera una nueva manera de meterlos en problemas.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Severus apenas había logrado dormir un par de horas. Por más que intentaba, no era capaz de comprender qué demonios le había poseído para llevar a aquel esclavo a la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
Vale, era un ruego de Draco, a quien él quería como a un hijo, y, ciertamente, su triste historia le había afectado. Pero debía haber montones de esclavos con historias iguales o peores, al menos Harry había crecido siendo protegido y querido por Narcissa.  
  
En todo caso, debería haberle llevado a casa de Remus; conocía bien a su amigo y estaba seguro que ya tenía una idea para resolver el problema del muchacho. Entonces, ¿por qué había insistido en que se quedara con él? Cierto, como Duque de Snape ocupaba un alto nivel en la Corte, pero ni su poder ni su prestigio le librarían de ir a Azkaban por un buen tiempo si encontraban un esclavo fugado dentro de su propiedad.  
  
Cuando los primeros rayos de la aurora se levantaban en el horizonte tuvo que admitir, al menos ante sí mismo, que había una sola razón para que cometiera aquella insensatez: Harry.  
  
En cuanto había visto su hermoso rostro había surgido en él la imperiosa necesidad de cuidarle y protegerle. Era absurdo, un sin sentido, algo incomprensible, pero allí estaba: deseaba con todo su corazón proteger a Harry Potter del mundo.  
  
Se levantó de la cama y paseó impaciente por la habitación. Maldición, él no era un pelele blandengue y enamoradizo como tantos que había visto en Londres y en la misma Hogwarts. Nunca se había enamorado, ni ilusionado, y, definitivamente, nunca se había preocupado realmente por nadie. Había perdido a su madre a muy corta edad y su padre era un hombre demasiado ocupado con sus tierras llenas de esclavos y sus fulanas como para preocuparse de dar amor a un pequeño niño, aunque éste fuera su hijo.  
  
Por eso apreciaba tanto a Remus, era el único afecto genuino que había conocido en su infancia. Era hijo de un pastor, no de ovejas sino de hombres, que se acercaba a las haciendas a confortar a los esclavos y trabajadores, y llevar a todos la palabra de su Dios. Había conseguido permiso del padre de Severus para predicar en su hacienda y cada domingo a las once se presentaba puntualmente, acompañado de su único hijo, Remus, con la esperanza que éste siguiera sus pasos y se convirtiera en predicador.  
  
Pero Remus Lupin no tenía madera de santo, así que, mientras el padre salvaba almas, el hijo del Pastor se escapaba con el hijo del Duque a pescar, cazar patos con piedras, o subirse a los árboles a hartarse de frutas maduras. Lo que sí tenía era un gran corazón y un montón de neuronas bien puestas, por eso le había convertido en su administrador.  
  
Un administrador que ahora le había metido en un buen lío emocional. Algún día encontraría la manera de devolverle el ‘favorcito’.  
  
Con un suspiro, mitad resignación y mitad anticipación, decidió vestirse y partir hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. No quería esperar más tiempo para saber cómo había pasado la noche Harry, y dado que en verano siempre acostumbraba a cabalgar muy temprano en la mañana, cuando el aire todavía era fresco, a nadie extrañaría que saliera a esa hora.  
  
Cabalgó como un poseso, intentando mitigar la ansiedad que sentía en el pecho. Su largo cabello negro azotaba contra su rostro, movido por el viento que jugueteaba con el de manera inmisericorde. En apenas media hora, hizo el trayecto que mediaba entre su casa en la capital y la cabaña donde vivía el guardabosque que cuidaba del coto de caza del Ducado de Snape.  
  
Como era su costumbre, Hagrid salió a recibirle a la puerta de su humilde hogar.  
  
—Milord —exclamó, sorprendido—, no esperaba verle llegar tan temprano. Y por lo que veo —agregó, notando su agitación— fue una buena galopada.  
  
Severus entregó las riendas de su montura al hombretón y se arregló el cabello con las manos. En lugar de contestar a su comentario, cuyo tono dejaba entrever una respetuosa ironía, preguntó:  
  
—¿Cómo se encuentra el muchacho?  
  
—Estuvo delirando por la fiebre —explicó Hagrid—. Llamaba a su madre y a alguien de nombre Narcissa, la llamaba madrina. Musitaba cosas como por qué se murieron y le dejaron solo —el ceño del Duque se frunció—. Pero gracias a la poción que me dejó, la fiebre cedió y esta mañana amaneció fresco como una lechuga —declaró con satisfacción—. Despertó hace un rato. Iba a buscar un poco de leche y unos huevos para preparar el desayuno. ¿Nos haría el honor de desayunar con nosotros?  
  
—Sólo si me preparas una buena taza de tu estupendo café.  
  
—Enseguida, Milord.  
  
Al ver que su empleado daba media vuelta con intención de entrar en la vivienda a preparar el café, Severus le detuvo.  
  
—Ve a buscar los huevos y ordeñar la vaca —sugirió con tono animado—. Mientras lo haces, hablaré con el muchacho. Luego podrás preparar el desayuno y esa reconfortante taza de café. ¿Le has contado algo?  
  
—Nada, Milord. Sólo le dije que pronto vendría el dueño de la cabaña y aclararía sus dudas. Lo aceptó con tranquilidad. Es muy agradable y cortés, y tiene modales refinados. ¿Está seguro que es un esclavo?  
  
El Duque se limitó a asentir en señal de confirmación, antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la cabaña.  
  
Ciertamente, Severus no estaba preparado para el impacto que recibió ante la mirada de los preciosos ojos verdes que se fijaron en él cuando entró en la casa de Hagrid. Harry se encontraba acostado, apoyado ligeramente sobre unos suaves almohadones, y su mirada reflejó una extraña mezcla de sorpresa, orgullo y resignación.  
  
—Lord Snape —habló, y a Severus le pareció que su voz sonaba dulce y algo temblorosa.  
  
—¿Me conoces? —preguntó, extrañado.  
  
—Lo vi alguna vez en la hacienda Malfoy —replicó con simpleza—. Sé que es un Duque muy influyente, amigo de mi amo, Lucius Malfoy —esto último lo dijo con un claro tono de amargura—. Pero no entiendo qué estoy haciendo aquí. Por lo que me dijo el señor Hagrid, asumo que esta cabaña es de su propiedad.  
  
—Mi ahijado te ayudó a escapar, metiéndote en mi carruaje. Tú estabas inconsciente.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Draco se volvió loco? —en medio de su angustia olvidó que no tenía derecho de dirigirse al rubio por su nombre de pila delante de terceros—. Por favor, Milord, cuando me regrese a la hacienda Malfoy, no mencione que él tuvo nada que ver en mi fuga. Diré que yo me escondí en su coche.  
  
—Es muy difícil que crean que te liberaste solo de los grilletes y lograste llegar a mi carruaje en el estado en que te encontrabas —el ceño de Harry se frunció con preocupación—. Además, ¿quién dijo que te fuera a entregar?  
  
Ahora, los rasgos juveniles cambiaron hasta evidenciar un genuino asombro.  
  
—¿No lo va a hacer?  
  
—No.  
  
—Pero mientras esté aquí, tanto usted como el señor Hagrid corren peligro. ¿Por qué no entregarme?  
  
—Draco te ocultó en mi carruaje porque confía en mí, sabía que yo te protegería.  
  
—¿Y por qué iba usted a querer protegerme?  
  
—Porque envió un emisario muy insistente para convencerme.  
  
Harry le observó, pensativo.  
  
—¿El señor Lupin? —sabía que siempre acompañaba al Duque en sus visitas a la Casa Malfoy; de hecho, así era cómo se habían conocido él y Draco.  
  
—Pues sí, pero, ¿cómo lo supiste? —Harry enrojeció vivamente y Severus frunció el ceño—. Ya veo. Draco y Remus están locos —musitó, casi para sí mismo.  
  
—Sí, pero es una locura hermosa —les defendió Harry, aun arriesgándose a sonar irrespetuoso. A pesar de todos los problemas que su relación implicaba, se sentía feliz al saber que su único amigo hubiera encontrado el verdadero amor.  
  
—Sí Lucius lo descubre va a dejar de ser hermosa, te lo aseguro —argumentó Severus.  
  
—El amor siempre vale la pena el riesgo.  
  
—¿Hablas por experiencia? —el tono de Severus se notó más duro de lo que había sido hasta el momento y Harry le miró con extrañeza, pero no se amedrentó. Los tres últimos años le habían curtido lo bastante como para no dejarse humillar bajo ninguna circunstancia.   
  
—Aunque por poco tiempo, pude presenciar el profundo amor que se tenían mis padres, y se arriesgaron a escapar y murieron por el amor que me tenían, porque deseaban darme una vida mejor. Sí, señor Duque, hablo por experiencia.   
  
La expresión de Severus se suavizó de inmediato.  
  
—Perdona —se disculpó, y dándose cuenta que seguía parado en el umbral, se acercó al lecho—. No fue mi intención lastimarte.  
  
—No lo hizo, no se preocupe —replicó, suavizando también su actitud—. Más bien, le estoy agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero no puedo exponerle a más riesgos. Hagrid comentó que iba a preparar el desayuno; en cuanto coma, me marcharé.  
  
El Duque observó que el maletín que había dejado para curar a Harry estaba sobre la mesita de noche, al lado de un tosco quinqué a medio consumir, y señaló la cama donde reposaba el joven esclavo.  
  
—¿Me permites sentarme? —el muchacho apenas logró asentir, sorprendido ante la cordialidad que manifestaba el hombre—. Irte en estos momentos es lo peor que podrías hacer —explicó, sentándose en una esquina del colchón y mirando fijamente los preocupados ojos verdes—. Para estas horas, deben estar buscándote por todas partes, y es más que probable que hasta hayan ofrecido alguna recompensa a quien te entregue. Tus heridas están infectadas y es muy posible que la fiebre regrese y te aqueje durante algunos días. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasaría antes que alguien te llevara de vuelta con Lucius Malfoy?  
  
Harry no replicó, pero Severus notó que seguía dudando.  
  
>>Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por Draco. Si te llevan a la hacienda Malfoy y se descubre todo, lo pasaría muy mal.  
  
—Yo jamás diría que él me ayudó a escapar —aseguró el joven con firmeza.  
  
—Te creo, pero créeme tu a mí cuando te digo que hay hombres expertos en hacer confesar —el tono de Severus seguía siendo suave, persuasivo—. Lo que te hicieron ayer sería un juego de niños al lado de las torturas que pueden infringirte —al ver que Harry iba a intervenir para protestar, levantó una mano para detenerle—. Estoy seguro que eres muy valiente, pero en el hipotético caso de que resistieras los interrogatorios, ¿crees que Draco iba a permanecer callado mientras a ti te torturaban?  
  
Los ojos verdes vieron todo el asunto con una luz nueva. El Duque tenía razón; si le atrapaban, Draco, y probablemente el señor Lupin, estarían perdidos.  
  
—¿Y qué puedo hacer? —preguntó con angustia.  
  
—De momento, obedecer las órdenes de tu médico, es decir, yo —declaró, logrando que Harry emitiera una ligera sonrisa—. Voy a cambiarte el vendaje y ver cómo están las heridas, y después daremos buena cuenta del desayuno que nos va a preparar Hagrid. Pero debo advertirte algo. Si te ofrece un pedazo de su bizcocho, recházalo; es horrible.  
  
Esta vez, Harry no emitió una sonrisa sino una divertida carcajada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería comentarles que, dado que la historia está ambientada en un país imaginario, decidí utilizar nombres del fandom al escribirla. Por eso, la ciudad se llama Hogwarts, el purasangre de Lucius, Buckbeack, y Ron llegó a la taberna Cabeza de Puerco a ocultarse. Van a seguir encontrando denominaciones del universo de Harry Potter en futuros capítulos.
> 
> También van a encontrar una buena proporción de descripción y narración a lo largo del fic. Espero eso no les resulte fastidioso a la hora de leer.


	4. La verdadera historia

Ron dormía profundamente, con un coro de ronquidos que eran fácilmente equiparables a los golpes que en ese momento daban a su puerta. Los toques continuaron y el pelirrojo se removió molesto, se giró hacia el otro lado y siguió roncando. Sólo cuando una mano aferró su hombro con firmeza y le zarandeó, despertó, sobresaltado.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Dónde? —balbuceó, al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su rostro y se restregaba los ojos todavía velados por el sueño. Los abrió con pereza y fijó la mirada azul en el hombre que le acababa de despertar—. ¿Señor Aberforth?  
  
—Toqué repetidamente, pero no me escuchó —en su voz no se percibía ni el menor remordimiento por el sobresalto causado.  
  
—Estaba profundo —explicó Ron.  
  
—Era notorio —se burló el otro—. Sus ronquidos hacían temblar los cimientos —Ron se ruborizó intensamente mientras apartaba las mantas y sacaba las piernas fuera del cálido colchón—. Vístase y desayune —ordenó, señalando la bandeja que mostraba una taza de café, un par de huevos con salchichas y pan—. Y apresúrese, vendré a buscarle en quince minutos.  
  
Ron se quedó viendo la bandeja con cierta tristeza, añorando que la hubiera traído la linda muchacha de la noche anterior y no ese sujeto tan tosco. Sin embargo, su ensoñación apenas duro un par de minutos, el tiempo que tardó su estómago en responder al delicioso olor que emanaba de la bandeja; sin pensar más en la chica, empezó a dar buena cuenta del suculento desayuno.  
  
Tal como le había advertido, quince minutos más tarde Aberforth tocaba a su puerta. Caminaron nuevamente a lo largo de pasillos oscuros, hasta llegar a una puerta similar a la de la habitación en la que había dormido. Sin embargo, allí terminaban las similitudes. Cuando Aberforth tocó y una voz serena les dio permiso para entrar, Ron se encontró en una sala en la que podrían caber fácilmente cinco de sus habitaciones. En el centro del espacioso recinto se encontraba una inmensa mesa de madera, rodeada de una gran cantidad de sillas del mismo material. El mobiliario era completado por varios armarios llenos de libros y artículos de escritorio, y una gran cantidad de lámparas de aceite que colgaban de ganchos distribuidos a lo largo de las paredes.  
  
Al pasar de la penumbra del corredor a la sala, profusamente iluminada, Ron quedó parcialmente deslumbrado y no fue capaz de distinguir los rasgos de los tres hombres que estaban sentados a la gran mesa. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista, exclamó, asombrado:  
  
—¡Señor Lupin!  
  
El aludido esbozó una sonrisa de bienvenida.  
  
—Ven, Ron, acércate.  
  
Al acercarse, el joven observó las personas que acompañaban a Remus Lupin. Uno era un anciano que se parecía mucho al tipo hosco que le había recibido la noche anterior, pero sus maneras eran más amables y corteses; también tenía la barba y cabellos largos y blancos, pero era más delgado que Aberforth. Se lo presentaron como Albus Dumbledore. El tercer hombre tenía, con mucho, el rostro más temible que había visto en su vida. Su cara estaba llena de cicatrices y cubría su ojo izquierdo con un parche negro estilo pirata. Por lo demás, se mostraba tan huraño como el mismo Aberforth.  
  
—Siéntate, muchacho —invitó Albus Dumbledore, que a Ron le dio la impresión que era quien mandaba en todo aquel tinglado. Se sentó lo más tieso que pudo y el anciano continuó—:¿Quieres tomar algo?  
  
—Gracias, señor, ya desayuné —rechazó Ron con tono cortés.  
  
—Pero sí tomarás una taza de té con nosotros, ¿verdad? —sin esperar respuesta, sirvió una taza de una tetera que estaba sobre la mesa y la puso frente a él—. Remus me contó todas las peripecias que tuviste que hacer para liberar al joven esclavo.  
  
El pelirrojo miró a Remus, alarmado. Si esa gente sabía que había ayudado a huir a un esclavo y lo contaban…  
  
>>No te alarmes —siguió hablando el anciano con tono suave, tranquilizador—. Estás entre amigos.  
  
Sin estar del todo convencido, Ron dio un sorbo a su té, posó la taza sobre la mesa y miró fijamente al anciano.  
  
—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?  
  
—Antes debo presentarme, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore.  
  
—¿Es familia del señor Aberforth? —preguntó, pues el parecido era evidente.  
  
—Es mi hermano —asintió, para agregar sin transición—. Y sobre tus dudas, las responderé enseguida, especialmente porque debes tomar una decisión.  
  
—Albus, no creo que debas contarle nada a este muchacho —intervino el hombre tuerto, exhalando un bufido.  
  
—Alastor, ya hablamos de eso —argumentó el anciano, alzando la mano para evitar la protesta que estaba a punto de formular Lupin, no quería una nueva discusión entre esos dos—. Este joven arriesgó su vida por hacerle un favor a Remus, y lo que es más importante, para ayudar en la liberación de un esclavo. Te recuerdo que esa es la razón fundamental de la existencia de este sitio.  
  
Alastor frunció el ceño pero no volvió a interrumpir.  
  
>>Como te decía —Albus Dumbledore miró a Ron —, para contestar tus preguntas, te voy a contar la historia de este lugar. ¿Imagino que habrás oído hablar de la Gran Guerra?  
  
—Sí, señor —contestó, antes que cierta duda se reflejara en su rostro—. Bueno, la verdad es que no entiendo muy bien ese asunto. Yo nunca estudié ni he leído libros de historia, sólo sé lo que cuenta la gente del pueblo. Circulan varias historias, y ninguna me parece muy lógica, la verdad.  
  
—Porque eres un joven sensato —el anciano sonrió beatíficamente—. Ciertamente, las historias que corren por ahí son una sarta de fantasías, a cual más disparatada. Pero no te confundas, ni siquiera en los libros se refleja lo que sucedió realmente.  
  
—¿Ni en los libros de historia que están en la biblioteca de la hacienda Malfoy? —Albus negó con la cabeza—. Pero lord Draco siempre dice que en los libros se refleja la verdad, ¿por qué en estos no?  
  
—Porque la historia generalmente la escriben los vencedores, y relata los acontecimientos como a ellos les interesa.  
  
—Entonces, ¿cuál es la verdad? ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con este lugar?  
  
—Para contártelo, debo remontarme a algunos años antes que sucediera la Gran Guerra, hace ya tres siglos. Por aquel entonces, existían dos reinos: uno de ellos era regido por el rey Godric Gryffindor, un hombre bueno que había heredado el trono siendo muy joven. Sus tierras abarcaban todo lo que ahora es Hogwarts y sus alrededores, y la zona costera; es decir, el Sur y el Oeste del país. El otro reino era regido por el rey Thomas Slytherin, quien también era justo y gobernaba con equidad. Su territorio incluía toda la zona de las haciendas y las montañas, al Este y al Norte.  
  
>>Thomas Slytherin tenía un único hijo, su heredero absoluto, llamado Salazar. Lamentablemente, no era como su padre. Era astuto y taimado, y cuando deseaba algo, hacía todo lo necesario para conseguirlo, por las buenas o por las malas.   
  
>>Salazar conocía a Godric desde que eran niños, pues eran casi de la misma edad. A pesar de sus diferencias, eran buenos amigos. Pero, cuando crecieron, la amistad se convirtió en amor, al menos por parte de Salazar. Cuando se declaró y Godric le rechazó, explicándole que a él le gustaban las chicas y estaba enamorado, se puso frenético, rompiendo su amistad y jurando venganza.  
  
Al ver que Ron casi ni respiraba, pendiente de sus palabras, Albus sonrió y continuó:  
  
>>Pasaron los años. Godric se casó y tuvo dos hijos varones. Aunque siempre lamentó haber perdido a su amigo de infancia, siguió su vida, y con el tiempo incluso llegó a olvidar las amenazas proferidas. Pero Salazar Slytherin nunca olvidó lo que el suponía una afrenta, y, a la muerte de su padre y convertirse en Rey, empezó a armar un ejército con la idea de atacar el Reino de Gryffindor.  
  
>>Godric jamás pensó que hubiera razones reales para temer una agresión, ni de Slytherin ni de ningún otro vecino, por lo cual su ejército no estaba preparado para repeler un ataque semejante. Fue una masacre —se detuvo unos segundos, como si aquello que él ni siquiera presenció, fuera un gran peso heredado por su alma—. Los habitantes de Gryffindor que no murieron ni pudieron huir, fueron hechos prisioneros y torturados, incluso los ancianos y los niños.  
  
Albus se interrumpió unos segundos y dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza de té.  
  
>>En un principio, la idea de los atacantes era hacer juicios de protocolo, es decir, con la sentencia decidida de antemano: la muerte. Sin embargo, a Slytherin se le ocurrió una idea para conseguir mano de obra gratis para la reconstrucción de la ciudad y el trabajo en los campos, así que se dio a los sentenciados la potestad de elegir entre la muerte y la esclavitud, una esclavitud que pasaría de padres a hijos generación tras generación.  
  
>>Muchos prefirieron el verdugo a la esclavitud, pero había padres y madres que sabían que su muerte también sería la de sus hijos y decidieron optar por una salvación que, a la larga, sólo les demostró que habían tomado la decisión incorrecta, pues era preferible morir libre que vivir en sumisión.  
  
>>Los pocos que lograron huir se escondieron en lo profundo de los bosques, con la esperanza de rearmarse y contratacar, pero luego de escuchar sobre las ejecuciones y el nuevo sistema de esclavitud, entendieron que aquello ya era imposible. Se dirigieron a la costa. El puerto estaba poco protegido, probablemente porque los invasores pensaron que tenían la situación controlada. Atacaron a los guardias que custodiaban uno de los barcos que poseía la pequeña flota del que fuera el Reino de Gryffindor y que estaba siendo preparado para zarpar. No te mentiré; mataron tanto a los guardias como a los marineros que trabajaban en el barco. Era gente desesperada que luchaba por su vida —comentó, como tratando de disculpar las acciones que aquellas gentes habían realizado hacía ya tantos años.  
  
Ron asintió, indicándole que comprendía. En su caso, él hubiera hecho lo mismo.  
  
>>Navegaron hacia el norte durante cinco días con sus noches, y arribaron a una isla desierta, que por su tamaño ni siquiera aparecía en los mapas de navegación que poseían. No tenían suficientes alimentos ni agua para proseguir un viaje que ni siquiera tenía un rumbo definido, así que desembarcaron con la intención de encontrar suministros para reabastecerse. Poco se sabe de las razones, pero al final aquellas gentes decidieron asentarse en la isla, que les ofrecía agua, frutos comestibles y cobijo.  
  
>>Tal vez fueran los dioses de la fortuna o simplemente el destino, el barco que habían utilizado para huir estaba cargado con mercadería vegetal, entre las que se contaban varios fardos con semillas de lino y algodón, legumbres y trigo, e inclusive hierbas medicinales, con lo que además de obtener alimentos, pudieron conseguir fibras para elaborar sus trajes y medicinas para curar diversas enfermedades. Además, aprendieron a utilizar los recursos de la isla y el mar para complementar su alimentación y construir sus viviendas. No todos sobrevivieron, pero quienes quedaron, con el tiempo formaron una comunidad pequeña pero sólida.  
  
>>Trabajaban de sol a sol, pero en las noches se reunían alrededor de las fogatas y hablaban del día en que regresarían a recuperar lo que por derecho les correspondía. Entre los fugados se encontraba un hombre sabio, arquitecto de la Corte y uno de los asesores más cercanos al difunto rey Godric.  
  
—¿El rey Godric murió? —se atrevió a interrumpir Ron.  
  
—Sí. Fue asesinado junto a su esposa e hijos, o al menos eso es lo que siempre pensamos.  
  
—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —inquirió Ron, curioso.  
  
—Todo a su tiempo, jovencito —Albus hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que tuviera paciencia—. Te contaba que entre los fugados se encontraba un asesor del Rey. Él fue quien tomó las riendas de aquella pequeña comunidad de desdichados y consiguió que no olvidaran que algún día deberían regresar. Los años pasaron, niños nacieron y ancianos murieron, pero nadie olvidó. El asesor del Rey se llamaba Ebanis Dumbledore.  
  
—¿Su antepasado?  
  
—Ciertamente. Algo así como mi tataratatarabuelo —contestó con una sonrisa—. Como arquitecto real, era responsable de los planos de las construcciones que había en la ciudad de Hogwarts, y, lo más importante, por debajo de ella.  
  
Ron le miró, y una luz de entendimiento brilló en sus ojos azules.  
  
—¿Estamos debajo de la ciudad?  
  
—Así es —Albus alzó la mano y señaló las paredes que les rodeaban—. Estas catacumbas son muy antiguas, tienen al menos diez siglos. Según me contó mi padre, y a él su padre, pocas personas en la Corte de Gryffindor conocían su existencia. Por eso, cuando Aberforth y yo decidimos regresar a Hogwarts, nos trajimos los planos subterráneos que nos legó nuestro antepasado.  
  
—Pero, ¿por qué tardaron tanto en regresar? —Ron no entendía—. ¡Tres siglos!  
  
—Al principio, porque no tenían los recursos para plantearse un posible ataque. Después, porque a pesar de los esfuerzos para que el olvido no llegara, los años pasaron y la gente se acostumbró a su vida tranquila y feliz. Tenían una nueva vida y se excusaban pensando que, después de tantos años, con todos los que vivieron la Gran Guerra ya muertos, no tenía sentido regresar —el rostro anciano se oscureció—. Ni siquiera Aberforth y yo nos decidimos hasta hace unos años. Hasta una tarde de verano, cuando algo imprevisto sucedió.  
  
—¿Qué? —Ron estaba completamente cautivado por la historia—. ¿Qué sucedió?  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
—Harry, voy a tener que retirarte los vendajes para curar tus heridas —comentó Severus, levantándose de la cama—. Va a ser más cómodo si te incorporas —explicó, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle, en previsión de que pudiera sufrir algún mareo.  
  
Luego de unos momentos de duda, Harry tendió su diestra y aferró aquella mano elegante, de largos dedos y pulidas uñas. Era tan diferente a la suya, áspera y maltratada por el rudo trabajo a la que había sido sometida los últimos años.  
  
Sin embargo, ese breve contacto produjo una sensación cálida y confortante en ambos hombres. Harry retiró su mano en cuanto estuvo sentado con los pies fuera de la cama, al tiempo que un tenue rubor cubría sus mejillas.  
  
Sin mediar palabra, Severus le ayudó a despojarse de la tosca camisa que le había proporcionado Hagrid esa mañana, pues la suya estaba manchada de sangre, y se sentó tras él. Harry sentía como sus manos de sanador se movían con cuidado y suavidad al retirarle las vendas, como si de una suave caricia se tratara. Cuando esas manos tocaron su piel, revisando las heridas, Harry se estremeció visiblemente.  
  
—¿Te duele?  
  
¿Le dolía? No, ese estremecimiento no había sido de dolor sino de placer. Sentía algo extraño junto a ese hombre. A él le gustaban los hombres, era algo que había descubierto antes de morir su madrina; incluso Draco y él habían experimentado un poco, con besos y tonteos, pero se habían dado cuenta que lo de ellos siempre sería un cariño fraternal y no sexual. Las pocas veces que, desde lejos, había visto al Duque de Snape en la hacienda Malfoy, le había resultado un hombre atractivo, no porque fuera guapo sino por su porte y porque hasta de lejos se notaba que emanaba virilidad. Sin embargo, nunca dio un segundo pensamiento a esa atracción, pues comprendía que para un pobre esclavo estaba prohibido hasta pensar en eso.  
  
Pero ahí estaba, junto a él, tocando su espalda en lo que más parecía una caricia que una cura, y desplegando junto a él esa increíble virilidad.  
  
>>Harry —la voz de Severus le apartó de sus pensamientos.  
  
—¿Si, Milord?  
  
—Te preguntaba si te duele.  
  
—Sólo un poco —contestó, agradeciendo que en ese momento Severus estuviera viendo su espalda y no sus mejillas ruborizadas.  
  
—El proceso de curación va muy bien; si tenemos suerte no te quedarán marcas —comentó, mientras empezaba a aplicar sobre las heridas el ungüento de la noche anterior—. No tienes fiebre, lo que indica que se está controlando la infección, pero es posible que en la noche vuelva a subir la temperatura. En ese caso, Hagrid sabe qué hacer.  
  
—Gracias, Milord.  
  
—Por favor, no me llames Milord —pidió el hombre, mientras empezaba a vendarle la espalda.  
  
—¿Y cómo debo llamarle entonces, señor?  
  
El Duque se levantó y ayudó a Harry a ponerse nuevamente la camisa y recostarse sobre las almohadas. Esta vez, al joven le fue imposible ocultar el rubor que teñía sus mejillas.  
  
—Hagamos un trato —propuso el mayor, sentándose nuevamente en la esquena del colchón que ocupara inicialmente—. Mientras estemos en esta cabaña, ni tú serás un esclavo ni yo un Duque. Seremos solamente un par de amigos, Harry y Severus.  
  
—¿Quiere que le llame Severus? —preguntó Harry, escandalizado.  
  
—¿Tan feo es mi nombre? —inquirió con una sonrisa.  
  
—No, Milord, pero no se si podré —al observar que el otro le miraba sonriendo, sonrió a su vez—. Pero lo intentaré.  
  
—Perfecto —se levantó con presteza y sacó un paquete que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos—. Y para sellar nuestro trato, te dejo esto.  
  
—¿Para mí? —Severus asintió con la cabeza y Harry desenvolvió con cuidado el paquete—. Es una novela —comentó, con tono alegre.  
  
—Es muy entretenida, así te permitirá matar el ocio al tener que estar en cama. Espero que te guste leer.  
  
—Me encanta —de repente, su rostro se ensombreció—. Pero no voy a poder leerlo. Necesito lentes para ello, y me los quitaron cuando murió lady Narcissa. Seguro que los destruyeron hace tiempo.  
  
—De hecho, no —Severus se metió la mano en un bolsillo interior, más pequeño que aquel en que traía el libro—. Remus me dio esto para ti. Por lo visto, Draco se los entregó antes que nos marcháramos.  
  
Los hermosos ojos verdes se anegaron de lágrimas contenidas.  
  
—¿Draco los guardó todo este tiempo?  
  
—Así es.  
  
—¿Qué hice yo para merecer un amigo así? —musitó casi para si mismo.  
  
—Probablemente, ser el mejor amigo del mundo —contestó Severus, observando cómo el alegre joven se calzaba sus lentes y miraba la portada de su nuevo libro con verdadera ilusión.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Buenos días, Blaise —saludó Draco al muchacho moreno que trabajaba como mozo de cuadras—. ¿Cómo amaneció hoy Aragog?  
  
—Está muy inquieto, lord Draco —contestó el joven, saliendo del pesebre donde estaba trabajando—. Creo que una buena galopada le sentaría muy bien.  
  
—Sí, y a mí también —replicó el rubio—. ¿Y el potrillo que nació ayer?  
  
—Está perfecto, estoy seguro que va a ser un gran semental ¿Le gustaría verlo?   
  
Draco siguió al muchacho hasta un pesebre apartado, donde se encontraba la yegua recién parida con su potrillo. Ambos entraron en el recinto y se agacharon junto al pequeño recién nacido, mientras Draco fingía que le revisaba los genitales y las patas.  
  
—¿Dónde está el jefe de caballerizas? —musitó, en un tono tan bajo que sólo podía ser escuchado por el mozo de cuadras.  
  
—Salió con los demás hombres tras la busca del esclavo —contestó en un tono igual de conspirativo—. No se preocupe, no queda nadie por aquí.  
  
—¿Has oído algo nuevo?  
  
—Sólo que Goyle y Crabbe regresaron sin ningún resultado —susurró, riendo entre dientes.  
  
—Ni veas la bronca que les echó mi padre —bromeó Draco—. Los gritos se oían por toda la casa. Aun así, no estoy del todo tranquilo.  
  
—No se preocupe, a estas horas Harry y Ron deben estar a buen resguardo —al ver que Draco seguía con el ceño fruncido, agregó—: ¿Quiere que vaya a Hogwarts para averiguar?  
  
—No, podrían preguntar por qué te envío a la ciudad justo ahora. En estos momentos debemos comportarnos de la forma más natural posible, es extremadamente importante que nadie sospeche. Pero ten los oídos bien abiertos —musitó, antes de enderezarse y hablar en un tono mucho más alto del que había usado hasta entonces. Como bien dijera Blaise, no parecía haber nadie más en las cuadras, pero no podían fiarse—. Sí, señor, este potrillo definitivamente apunta maneras de semental —salió del pesebre con andar firme y autoritario—. Ensíllame a Aragog, voy a darle gusto y a galopar un buen rato.  
  
Diez minutos más tarde, partía a todo galope. Blaise debía tener razón; a estas horas, Harry y Ron estarían en las catacumbas. Sin embargo, hasta que obtuviera la confirmación de Renus sería incapaz de tranquilizarse del todo. Acicateó al caballo para que corriera más rápido y, por un buen rato, dejó fluir todas sus preocupaciones y disfrutó del ejercicio.   
  
  
@@@@@@@@

  
En la sala principal de las catacumbas, Ron esperaba, ansioso, la respuesta a su pregunta.  
  
—Esa tarde —siguió contando Dumbledore—, un pequeño bote llegó a nuestra playa, y en su interior yacía un náufrago casi moribundo. Tenía varias cicatrices en el rostro, una de las cuales había alcanzado uno de sus ojos; sufría una profunda insolación y estaba inconsciente. Pasó varios días entre la vida y la muerte, pero al fin sobrevivió y con su recuperación llegaron noticias sorprendentes que hicieron reaccionar a nuestro espíritu dormido.  
  
Ron miró a Alastor Moody.  
  
—Era usted —más que una pregunta era una aseveración. El hombre endureció su rostro pero no contestó.  
  
—Sí, Ron, se trataba de Alastor. Era un esclavo que había logrado huir del que se había convertido en el Reino de Slytherin, escondiéndose en un barco como polizón. Pero había sido descubierto, y el Capitán, en lugar de darle una muerte rápida, había mandado que le dieran una paliza atroz y le había dejado en ese pequeño bote en medio de la nada, con la idea de que muriera a causa de las heridas, el hambre y la sed, con mayor dolor y sufrimiento. Por Alastor supimos que, aunque nuestra vida era buena y feliz, había cientos de descendientes de Gryffindor que seguían siendo esclavizados, y nosotros no habíamos hecho nada para remediarlo, olvidando aquello que habíamos prometido generación tras generación.  
  
>>Preparamos el barco que habíamos conservado en buen estado por tantos años, y junto con Aberforth y unos cuantos hombres más, emprendimos el viaje de regreso a nuestros orígenes, con la intención de inspeccionar el terreno y ver cómo podríamos ayudar. Alastor insistió en acompañarnos, razonando que él conocía bien el reino y que solos no sobreviviríamos ni un día.   
  
>>Una de sus funciones como esclavo había sido trabajar para el empleado encargado de las compras de la hacienda de su amo e iba con frecuencia a Hogwarts para ayudar a la carga de las provisiones. El empleado de compras, un sujeto llamado McNair, además de jugador y bebedor era un hombre muy parlanchín, y en los viajes de ida y vuelta a la hacienda le contaba de la gente de baja calaña que conocía y los sitios que frecuentaba. Precisamente ese conocimiento de los bajos fondos de la ciudad le había ayudado a escapar en una de sus visitas a Hogwarts, luego de deshacerse del empleado y robarle el dinero que llevaba para la compra. En el Callejón Knockturn se podía conseguir lo que se quisiera y nadie preguntaba de dónde salía el dinero con que se pagaba.   
  
>>Sus argumentos fueron irrebatibles y no pudimos negarnos a su petición. Además, estaba tan desfigurado que era prácticamente imposible que alguien le relacionara con el esclavo fugado.  
  
>>Luego de mucho planificar decidimos que, al llegar, Alastor iría al Callejón Knockturn y nos conseguiría ropa adecuada, caballos y papeles falsos, además de dinero en efectivo. Para ello, contábamos con algunas joyas que nuestros antepasados habían podido llevarse consigo al huir. Separamos las gemas de los engarces porque eran mucho más fáciles de vender en el mercado negro. Mi hermano, yo y el resto de los hombres que nos acompañaban, esperaríamos ocultos en el bosque. Una vez que Alastor hubiera conseguido todo lo necesario, Aberforth y yo nos haríamos pasar por prósperos comerciantes que venían a Hogwarts con la intención de adquirir una buena taberna. De hecho, la verdad es que ya sabíamos la taberna que queríamos comprar. Habíamos analizado los planos del subsuelo y sabíamos que bajo el Callejón Hogsmeade se extendía una amplia galería subterránea que conducía a las antiguas catacumbas, y en ese callejón se encontraba una taberna que estaba en venta, según le había comentado McNair a Moody en el último viaje a la ciudad.   
  
>>Antes de partir, revisamos a conciencia los viejos planos del antiguo reino, lo que nos permitió localizar una caleta lo bastante oculta como para que nos permitiera aproximarnos y desembarcar sin ser descubiertos. La travesía y el desembarco se produjeron sin incidentes, y despedimos nuestra nave con instrucciones de regresar en un mes, tiempo en el cual nosotros intentaríamos llevar a cabo nuestros planes. Fijamos una fecha, y di instrucciones que si ese día no estaba nadie en la caleta, regresaran a la isla y no volvieran jamás; si nos descubrían, no podíamos poner en riesgo al resto de nuestra comunidad.  
  
>>Pero no nos descubrieron —Albus sonrió ampliamente—. Alastor fue brillante, y consiguió todo lo que necesitábamos en pocos días.  
  
—No fui yo, sino los rubíes y las esmeraldas —gruñó el aludido, y en ese momento, a Ron le resultó extraño escuchar el sonido de una voz diferente a la de Albus Dumbledore.  
  
El anciano sonrió y siguió narrando.  
  
—Lo cierto es que, para cuando se cumplió el mes, ya éramos dueños del Cabeza de Puerco, y enviamos un mensajero para que avisara a la nave que todo estaba bien y regresara en tres meses para recibir novedades. Los hombres que nos acompañaron figuraron como empleados de la taberna, y Alastor desapareció de la vista, permaneciendo escondido en la taberna y moviéndose desde entonces entre las sombras. Para los fines del registro público, él no existe.  
  
—¿Por qué razón?  
  
—Eso no es algo que te interese —bufó el hombre tuerto.  
  
—Alastor puede hacer cosas que no podría siendo un miembro conocido de la comunidad —explicó Remus, quien hasta el momento se había limitado a escuchar.  
  
—Ciertamente —confirmó Albus.  
  
—¿Qué tipo de cosas? —insistió Ron, su curiosidad era más fuerte que su prudencia.  
  
—¿Qué parte de que no te interesa no entendiste? —esta vez Moody se veía realmente enfadado.  
  
—A pesar de sus maneras poco corteses —Albus miró al antiguo esclavo con una expresión de reconvención—, en este caso Alastor tiene razón. De momento, hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas.  
  
—Vaya, hasta que al fin estás de acuerdo conmigo.  
  
Ignorando la exasperación del hombre, Albus continuó su historia.  
  
—Se requirieron dos años de intenso trabajo para hacer una galería que nos permitiera llegar hasta la entrada de las catacumbas, pero cuando al fin lo conseguimos, quedamos deslumbrados. Una cosa era ver aquella inmensidad en los planos y otra constatar la magnificencia de su construcción. Estaban armadas en piedra, y habían permanecido intactas a pesar de los años transcurridos. Resultaban perfectas.  
  
—¿Perfectas para qué?  
  
—Para cumplir los objetivos que nos habían traído hasta aquí —el pelirrojo le miró sin comprender, y Albus fue más claro—. Durante todos estos años, hemos ayudado a escapar a muchos esclavos y les hemos enviado a la isla.  
  
—¿De cuántos años estamos hablando? —Ron estaba asombrado.  
  
—Alrededor de veinticinco.  
  
—¿Veinticinco años ayudando esclavos a fugarse? —del asombro pasó al estupor—. Pero si he vivido aquí toda mi vida y nunca he escuchado nada sobre fugas reiteradas de esclavos.  
  
—Porque utilizamos diferentes métodos para hacerlo. Verás, hubo un momento en que los esclavos descendientes de los antiguos Gryffindor resultaron insuficientes para la gran demanda, así que se empezaron a utilizar otros métodos para adquirir mano de obra gratis; por eso puedes ver que, de tiempo en tiempo, llegan tratantes de esclavos a la ciudad.  
  
—Muchas veces les atacamos a ellos —comentó esta vez Alastor, quien tenía un odio cerval hacia los traficantes—. Como no están protegidos por ese payaso que nos gobierna, el que se hace llamar rey Voldemort, ni por ese chiste de parlamento que le apoya, podemos actuar contra ellos con cierta impunidad.  
  
—Pero también hemos rescatado a varios descendientes de los antiguos Griffindor, a veces por la fuerza y a veces con engaños —agregó Remus—. Somos muchos los que estamos en esta misión.  
  
—Pero, ¿cómo fue que usted se les unió? —Ron no entendía que alguien como Remus Lupin pudiera tener relación con ese grupo.  
  
—Es una historia muy larga, quizás te la cuente algún día —replicó el aludido.  
  
—¿Y ahora siguen rescatando esclavos? ¿Por eso ayudó a Harry?  
  
—Bueno, lo de Harry fue un favor personal para Draco. Le hubiera ayudado aunque no existiera La Orden del Fénix.  
  
—¿La Orden del Fénix?  
  
—Es el nombre de nuestro grupo —explicó Dumbledore.  
  
—¿Y lord Draco sabe que existe todo este… —dudó un momento sin saber cómo llamarlo —  todo esto?   
  
—Y nos ha ayudado en diversas ocasiones —aseveró Remus—. Por ejemplo, hace tres meses salió a cazar y llevó un esclavo con él, con la excusa de que recogiera las presas que matara. Al regresar a la hacienda le contó a su padre que había intentado huir, así que le había disparado y tirado por un barranco para que se lo comieran los buitres. La verdad es que el esclavo está aquí, con nosotros.  
  
—Dios, si descubren a lord Draco le ejecutaran.  
  
—Es muy astuto, no le descubrirán –declaró Remus.  
  
—Y muy convincente —Ron sonrió—, doy fe de ello. ¿Y el esclavo no ha partido a la isla?  
  
Albus miró a Alastor, que se limitó a gruñir en desaprobación; luego miró a Remus, quien asintió en silencio, y finalmente a Ron.  
  
—¿Recuerdas que te dije que deberías tomar una decisión? —el aludido asintió, pero no dijo nada. Intuía que lo que iba a escuchar sería muy importante—. Desde hace algún tiempo, los esclavos están regresando de la isla, junto con muchos de nuestros hombres de allá. Además, hay mucha gente de la ciudad que nos apoya y también se está preparando.   
  
—¿Preparándose para qué?  
  
—Para la segunda Gran Guerra. Vamos a recuperar el Reino de Gryffindor.  
  
—Por eso debes decidir si prefieres partir a la isla o quedarte con nosotros —intervino Remus—. Eres un hombre inteligente, nos serías de gran ayuda aquí.  
  
—Pero yo no sé luchar —argumentó Ron—. Además, si salgo a la calle no duraré ni un día con la cabeza sobre mis hombros.  
  
—Te quedarías aquí —explicó Dumbledore—. Entrenándote.  
  
El pelirrojo reflexionó largo rato y al fin se decidió. La causa de La Orden del Fénix era justa, y él no iba a huir como una rata mientras los demás luchaban.  
  
—Me quedo.  
  
—Perfecto —Los ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore brillaron con satisfacción—. Si no tienes más preguntas, Remus te acompañará a tu nueva habitación. Es un poco más cómoda que la anterior —comentó, guiñándole un ojo.  
  
—Pues, si me permite, todavía tengo una pregunta.  
  
—Por supuesto, muchacho, ¿de qué se trata?  
  
—Hace un rato dijo que siempre pensaron que los dos hijos del rey Godric habían muerto. ¿Tiene razones para creer que no fue así?  
  
—Veo que eres un hombre listo y no olvidas las cosas fácilmente —comentó el anciano con satisfacción—. Sí, todos pensábamos que ambos niños habían muerto, pero hace trece años encontramos un esclavo que tenía que ser descendiente de Godric, era casi idéntico a él.  
  
—¿Conservan retratos de Godric Gryffindor?  
  
—Sí, junto con los planos y mapas, Ebanis Dumbledore se llevó un retrato de su Rey. Supongo que para utilizarlo como ícono para aglutinar a la gente alrededor.  
  
—¿Y qué sucedió con ese esclavo? —el que preguntó esta vez fue Remus. Él desconocía esa historia.  
  
—Ha sido, hasta la fecha, nuestro mayor fracaso. Preparamos todo hasta el mínimo detalle para que pudiera huir con su esposa e hijo, pero en el camino se encontraron con unos tratantes de esclavos. Le mataron a él y a su esposa.  
  
—¿Y el niño? —preguntó Ron.  
  
—El pequeño desapareció.  
  
—Albus, ¿sabes qué edad tenía ese niño? —preguntó Remus, con una expresión que el anciano no fue capaz de descifrar.  
  
—Según me dijeron, unos cuatro o cinco años. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
En lugar de responder, el hombre hizo otra pregunta. Sería una coincidencia increíble pero, quizás…  
  
—¿Tendrías a mano ese retrato que conservas de Godric Gryffindor?  
  
—Si, claro —se giró hacia Alastor—. Por favor, me puedes traer el retrato que está en la gaveta inferior del tercer armario —pidió, señalando el objeto en cuestión.  
  
Sin comprender mucho de que iba todo eso, el hombre obedeció y regresó con el objeto.  
  
—¡Me llevan los demonios! —exclamó Ron—. Ese hombre es…  
  
—… idéntico a Harry Potter —completó Remus Lupin.


	5. Y surgió el amor

Albus Dumbledore se quedó mirando a ambos hombres sin disimular su sorpresa.  
  
—¿Están seguros?  
  
—Sí, señor —el que contestó fue Ron—. La única diferencia son los ojos; Harry los tiene verdes.  
  
Luego de unos momentos, el anciano se dirigió a Remus.  
  
—Por favor, acompaña al joven Weasley; muéstrale su habitación y luego llévale a la sala de entrenamiento de los novatos, está a punto de empezar la clase de esgrima. En cuanto le dejes a cargo de Kingsley, regresa aquí. Tenemos que hablar.  
  
Sin una palabra, Remus asintió y guio a Ron hacia el exterior. Mientras caminaban por el oscuro corredor, el más joven comentó:  
  
—Es increíble. ¡Harry descendiente de Godric Gryffindor! ¡Tendría que ser el Rey y no un esclavo!  
  
—Es muy pronto para asegurar eso.  
  
—Pero usted lo vio. Es casi idéntico al difunto —comentó, entusiasmado.  
  
Remus se detuvo de golpe, y Ron le imitó por inercia. Con el rostro pétreo, se giró hacia el joven con tono apremiante.  
  
—No puedes hablar de esto con nadie —ordenó—. De momento, nadie más debe saber del parecido. ¿Entendido?  
  
. —Sí, señor —el joven no pensaba argumentar sobre ese punto. Intuía que ése era un descubrimiento muy importante, y sabía que, en los tiempos que corrían, cuanto más tiempo se mantenía la boca cerrada era mejor para la salud. Cuando reanudaron su marcha, decidió cambiar la conversación a temas más placenteros—. Señor Remus, anoche conocí a una chica muy linda, ella me llevó la comida a mi cuarto. Tiene el pelo alborotado y los ojos marrones.  
  
Remus le miró de reojo y notó un evidente azoro en el rostro pecoso, pero no detuvo su paso.  
  
—¿Hermione?  
  
—Sí, así dijo llamarse.  
  
—Vaya, veo que te gusta meterte en líos —comentó divertido, al tiempo que se detenía frente a una puerta.  
  
—¿Por qué lo dice? —preguntó, preocupado.  
  
—Hermione es huérfana, y ha vivido con nosotros desde que era un bebé —explicó, colocando la mano sobre el pomo—. Uno de nosotros la rescató y cuidó como un padre; en realidad, es su Padrino.  
  
—¿Y quién es esa persona? —sin saber por qué, temía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.  
  
—Alastor Moody —contestó Remus, y abrió la puerta. Si seguía observando la aterrada cara de su compañero, soltaría una carcajada sin poderlo evitar.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Hermione, la señora Molly nos contó que ayer tuvo que preparar comida para un nuevo refugiado, y que tú se la llevaste —comentó una chica de ojos achinados y largo cabello negro, que respondía al nombre de Cho—. ¿Cómo es?  
  
—Sí, de lejos parecía joven y alto, pero no pude verle bien la cara —comentó otra, de cabello castaño ensortijado.  
  
—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —Hermione la miró, extrañada—. Ustedes ya se habían ido a dormir; sólo estábamos la señora Molly y yo en la cocina.  
  
—¿De verdad crees que nuestra amiga aquí presente, el sumun de la curiosidad, iba a escuchar el llamado en clave en la puerta y no bajar a ver quién llegaba? —se rio Cho.  
  
—Ni que fuera la primera vez —ironizó la aludida.  
  
—Ay, Lavender, un día te van a encontrar espiando y te van a armar la de Dios —la regañó Hermione.  
  
—Anda ya, llevo años haciéndolo y todavía no me pillan —desestimó la chica—. Y cuenta ya, que me muero de curiosidad.  
  
—La verdad es que yo también —agregó Cho.  
  
—Bien, debe tener unos dieciocho años y es bastante alto —Hermione se rindió ante la insistencia de sus amigas—. Tiene el cabello rojo y los ojos azules; es muy cortés y agradable.  
  
—¿Yyyy?  
  
Hermione movió la cabeza, dándolas por imposibles.  
  
—Y sí, es muy guapo —terminó, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rubor.  
  
—¡Lo sabía! —chilló Lavender, bailoteando alrededor, mientras Cho, más discreta, sólo sonreía—. A Hermi le gusta… espera, ¿cómo se llama?  
  
Hermione lanzó un suspiro de resignación antes de contestar.  
  
—Ron.  
  
—¿Ron? Vaya nombre más feo —comentó, haciendo una mueca, antes de volver a bailotear, cantando—: A Hermi le gusta Ron, a Hermi le gusta Ron.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Remus regresó al gran salón y encontró a Albus Dumbledore solo.  
  
—Pasa, pasa —apremió el anciano, invitándole para que se sentara frente a él—. Quería hablar de ese esclavo, Harry. ¿De verdad se parece tanto como dijo el joven Ron?  
  
—Sí, Albus —contestó Remus—. Nunca había visto ese retrato de Godric Gryffindor, pero los relacioné cuando contaste la historia del heredero muerto con su esposa. Yo la desconocía.  
  
—Sucedió antes que te unieras a la Orden. Pocos sabíamos del hallazgo, preferimos mantener el secreto hasta que estuviera a salvo. Los sucesos nos dieron la razón; hubiera sido terriblemente decepcionante para nuestro pueblo encontrar a su legítimo Rey y perderlo de nuevo.   
  
—Sí, lo entiendo.  
  
—Por eso es tan importante asegurarnos que ese esclavo Harry es el niño perdido antes de dar a conocer la noticia. Imagino que instruiste a Ron para que no dijera nada.  
  
—Lo hice. No hablará, estoy seguro. Arriesgó el pellejo para desviar la atención y ayudarnos a salir de la hacienda, libres de sospecha, y es demasiado leal a Draco para decir o hacer algo que pusiera en peligro a Harry.  
  
—Tenemos que traer aquí a ese muchacho lo antes posible —cuando la noche anterior Remus le había contado sobre la huida, y que el chico se había quedado en la cabaña del guardabosque del Duque de Snape, no se había preocupado gran cosa, pensando que sólo se trataba de un esclavo más, pero las cosas habían dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Ahora, la supervivencia de ese joven se había convertido en algo crucial para los objetivos de La Orden.  
  
—De momento, es imposible —argumentó Remus—. Yo había pensado llevarlo a mi casa anoche, cuando todavía estaba todo calmado, y traerlo a las catacumbas por la entrada oculta en mi sótano. Pero, ahora, Hogwarts debe ser un hervidero de gente buscándole. Llevarle de la cabaña hasta mi casa, o hasta la taberna, sería un suicidio.  
  
—¡Maldito Duque! —blasfemó Dumbledore—. Tenía que meter su narizota en los asuntos ajenos.  
  
—Lo hizo porque pensaba que era lo mejor para proteger a Harry —Remus defendió a su amigo—. Si me hubieras dejado contarle lo que estamos haciendo... —se quejó—. Es un hombre bueno, Albus. En cuanto heredó el Ducado, liberó a todos sus esclavos, y ha tratado de hablar en el Parlamento para lograr mejorar las cosas.   
  
—Liberar los esclavos es apenas un acto de decencia —retrucó Dumbledore—. Y sus intervenciones en esa burla de Parlamento no llevaron a ninguna parte, y él se conformó.  
  
—Estaba en clara minoría, no le hicieron caso. Y te recuerdo que, con un plumazo, liberó más esclavos de los que nosotros pudimos rescatar en dos años.  
  
—Porque tenía el poder, los esclavos eran suyos —Albus se mostraba inconmovible—. Si de verdad hubiera querido que las cosas cambiaran, hubiera utilizado ese poder para luchar en favor de un cambio real.  
  
—Sabes muy bien que eso resultaría imposible para un solo hombre, por muy poderoso que sea. Si él supiera de nosotros, como lo sabe Draco, estoy seguro que nos apoyaría.  
  
—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación demasiadas veces, Remus, y siempre llegamos al mismo punto —las cejas blancas del anciano se juntaron en un profundo ceño—. Es uno de los Duques de la Corte, el rango más alto después del Rey. Si le contáramos todo y hablara, estaríamos perdidos.  
  
—No lo haría, estoy seguro.  
  
—Pero yo no —replicó en tono cortante, dando por zanjada la discusión—. Debes estar pendiente; en cuanto la situación lo permita, debemos sacar a Harry Potter de esa cabaña y traerlo hasta aquí.  
  
—Así lo haré —replicó el hombre más joven, aunque en su cara se reflejaba el desacuerdo ante la posición del anciano—. ¿Y qué hacemos sobre Draco? Podría venir unos días a la mansión de Severus, estaría más seguro que en la hacienda.  
  
—No. Por ahora es mejor que siga allí, todo debe continuar como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
—Pero si empezamos el alzamiento…  
  
—Aún falta un tiempo para que eso suceda; todavía debemos prepararnos más, y si lo que pensamos es cierto, preparar a Harry Potter —al ver que Remus fruncía el ceño, agregó—: No te preocupes, Draco va a estar bien. Te prometo que ante la más mínima posibilidad de peligro, le sacaremos de allí.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Draco estaba observando la escena con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Había pasado una semana y ni las amenazas ni las recompensas ofrecidas habían logrado que Harry Potter apareciera. Todos decían que era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.  
  
Lucius Malfoy, incapaz de desahogar su ira e impotencia de otra manera, había cumplido su palabra, y Goyle y Crabbe estaban siendo azotados en la misma cruz en que un día había sido castigado Harry.  
  
Además de la alegría de ver a esos dos recibiendo su merecido, sentía la tranquilidad de saber que su mejor amigo ya debía estar en un lugar seguro. En cuanto las cosas se calmasen un poco más, dejaría la hacienda para ir a la mansión que su Padrino tenía en Hogwarts. Se moría por estar con Remus, y ni loco iba a esperar a que regresaran al campo para verle.  
  
—Buena vista, ¿cierto? —musitó Blaise a su lado, bajando la cabeza en señal de sumisión ante la posibilidad de que alguien les estuviera observando.  
  
—Excelente —contestó Draco, entregándole las riendas de su caballo. Regresaba de montar justo cuando se encontró el espectáculo—. Cepíllalo bien y dale pienso extra —pidió, acariciando el morro del pura sangre —; hoy se portó muy bien.  
  
—Enseguida, lord Draco —palmeó el cuello del animal y bajó la voz—. Llegó un emisario —no tuvo que decir de parte de quién, Draco lo sabía—. Todo está bien, pero no se mueva de la hacienda hasta que le avisen. No se preocupe, mientras esté aquí le protegeré con mi vida —sin agregar nada más, jaló a la montura, hablando en voz alta—. Vamos, bonito, hoy te voy a consentir un poco.  
  
El joven rubio observó cómo Blaise se alejaba sin cambiar la expresión neutra de su rostro. Parecía que tendría que posponer sus planes, pero si Remus pensaba que era mejor que se quedara en la hacienda de momento, así lo haría.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry estaba sentado en el enorme sillón de Hagrid, con uno de los libros que le había llevado Severus descansando olvidado sobre su regazo. Ya estaba casi completamente recuperado de sus heridas, y lo que era más importante, era feliz.  
  
Incluso más feliz que cuando era un adolescente despreocupado que correteaba con Draco bajo la amorosa protección de su madrina Narcissa. Más incluso que cuando tenía cinco años y vivía arropado por el amor de sus padres. Porque esta vez había encontrado un amor diferente, adulto. Harry Potter se había enamorado.  
  
Su único pesar era la consciencia de que su amor no era ni podría ser correspondido jamás. Severus Snape era como un inmenso sol resplandeciente, y él como esas pequeñas florecillas silvestres que vivían gracias al calor de ese sol, pero sin poderlo alcanzar.  
  
Desde un principio había sabido que era una locura dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, pero qué ser humano sería capaz de resistirse ante todas las atenciones que el Duque le prodigaba.  
  
Llegaba cada mañana no sólo a curarle, sino que siempre le traía un detalle: hoy un libro, mañana un chocolate, al otro día un almohadón más suave o ropa más cómoda. Era como si cada día fuera su cumpleaños.  
  
Después de curarle se quedaba con él, leyéndole en voz alta o conversando hasta la hora de comer. Y no siempre almorzaban la humilde comida de Hagrid, no. Severus había llevado vino, quesos finos, patés y un montón de cosas deliciosas que Harry no probaba desde la muerte de Narcissa Malfoy. Después de comer, daban largos paseos por el bosque cercano, respirando el aire puro, mientras el Duque le ofrecía su brazo aduciendo que aún estaba convaleciente.  
  
Sí, Harry Potter era feliz. Sabía que era una felicidad efímera, que pronto se desvanecería igual que las otras cosas bellas que había tenido en su corta vida, y también sabía que esta vez le dolería más. Pero mientras durara, pensaba disfrutarlo a tope.  
  
Escuchó los cascos del caballo de Severus y la sonrisa afloró a sus labios. Se levantó, y ni cuenta se dio que el libro caía al piso, su único pensamiento fijo en salir a recibir al hombre que amaba.   
  
El Duque también sonrió al ver a Harry en la puerta, esperándole. Se detuvo a una distancia prudencial, se apeó y se acercó al joven, llevando al animal de las riendas.  
  
—Hola, Severus —saludo Harry con voz alegre.  
  
—Buenos días —contestó, llegando hasta él—. Veo que amaneciste muy animado hoy. ¿Dormiste bien?  
  
—Como un tronco.  
  
—¿Y las heridas?  
  
—No duelen en absoluto.  
  
—Perfecto, porque hoy quiero que vayamos de pesca.  
  
—¿A pescar? —preguntó el joven, no sin cierto asombro.  
  
—Sí, ¿de qué te extrañas? —se burló, emprendiendo el camino hacia el pequeño almacén anexo a la cabaña del guardabosque.  
  
—No sé —Harry sacudió la cabeza—. Yo te imaginaría más bien cazando osos, y no sentado un montón de aburridas horas a la espera de que pique algún pez.  
  
—¿Insinúas que pescar es aburrido?  
  
—¿No lo es?  
  
—En absoluto. Te relaja; y te permite pensar si estás solo, o conversar apaciblemente si estás acompañado.  
  
Harry nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Draco y él preferían salir a cabalgar, o practicar esgrima en la sala de armas de la mansión, incluso tocar música, pero jamás les dio por ir a pescar. Aunque, la idea de pasar largas horas charlando con Severus mientras los bichos esos picaban no le disgustaba en absoluto.  
  
>>Y dónde está Hagrid —preguntó el Duque, al tiempo que sacaba una llave y abría la puerta del almacén.  
  
—Fue al establo —contestó Harry—. Creo que se va a demorar un poco.  
  
—En ese caso, vas a tener que ayudarme a buscar las cañas de pescar. Yo traje la carnada, pero no los instrumentos.  
  
—Severus —preguntó el chico, mientras revisaban entre azadas, picos, palas, rastrillos y un sinfín de herramientas—, ¿por qué el establo y el gallinero quedan tan lejos de la cabaña?  
  
—Bueno, lo cierto es que, cuando regresé tras la muerte de mi padre, encontré este sitio hecho una ruina —explicó, mientras levantaba una manta que esparció en el ambiente un sinfín de polvo retenido—. De hecho, el almacén sigue siendo una ruina —gruñó, y Harry se echó a reír—. Mi padre llevaba mucho tiempo sin venir a cazar, y no teníamos guardabosque.  
  
>>Cuando contraté a Hagrid, él estaba muy decepcionado de la gente y me pidió que le permitiera abstenerse de ir al pueblo. Argumentó que podía restaurar la cabaña para hacerla habitable, y hacer un pequeño huerto —el que está detrás de la casa— para alimentarse de lo que cosechara y lo que pudiera cazar en el bosque —removió unas tablas y exclamo—: ¡Vaya, aquí están las cañas! —mientras Harry se acercaba para ayudarle a sacar los aparejos, continuó—: Como entendí sus razones, le convencí para que, además de ayudarle con algunas herramientas y materiales, aceptara unas cuantas gallinas y una vaca, así podría disponer de huevos, leche y elaborar queso —terminaron de sacar lo que buscaban y se encaminaron a la salida—. Así que, una vez lista la cabaña, construyó el establo y el gallinero.  
  
—Pero, ¿por qué tan lejos? —ambos salieron y Severus echó el cerrojo.  
  
—Según sus propias palabras, ‘prefería caminar un pequeño trecho que estropear este lugar tan hermoso’.  
  
—¿Un pequeño trecho?   
  
—Bueno, si tomamos en cuenta el tamaño de sus zancadas —replicó Severus con ironía y ambos se echaron a reír.  
  
—Sí, imagino que para él debe ser un trecho muy pequeño —comentó Harry, antes de mirar los artilugios que tenían en las manos—. Y bien, hacia dónde nos dirigimos.  
  
—Hacia el caballo —al notar la cara de extrañeza del joven, explicó—. Vamos a ir a un lugar que queda a un par de leguas. No pensarás ir a pie, ¿verdad?  
  
—Si es tan lejos, no, pero hay un solo caballo.  
  
—Se hubiera visto muy extraño que saliera con dos caballos de casa —comentó el hombre—. Pero no te preocupes, Peeves puede con los dos —al ver el rubor que teñía las mejillas de Harry, preguntó—: ¿Tienes algún problema en que cabalguemos juntos?  
  
¿Qué si tenía algún problema? Claro que tenía un problema. ¿Cómo iba a resistir cabalgar al lado de Severus durante dos leguas sin morir de la turbación?  
  
—No, no, ningún problema —contestó en voz alta.  
  
—¡Perfecto! —exclamó, y enganchó los aparejos de pesca a su montura—. También traje nuestra comida, es un lugar ideal para pasar el día. Así que tendremos que desviarnos para avisar a Hagrid primero, no queremos que regrese y al no verte se muera de un infarto.  
  
Severus montó en su caballo y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a subir. Harry pensaba que cabalgaría a la grupa, pero el Duque le izó y le acomodó delante de él, abrazándole para tomar las riendas. Así, con la cabeza apoyada en el fuerte pecho y los sentidos impregnados por el varonil olor que despedía, Harry sintió que el hombre acicateaba la montura y salían cabalgando a toda velocidad.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Remus Lupin detuvo su cabalgadura frente a las puertas de la mansión que poseía el Ducado de Snape en la capital. Subió las escalinatas de mármol con rapidez y llamó con la pulida aldaba de bronce. Momentos más tarde, un joven lacayo abrió la puerta y le saludó, tomando su sombrero y cediéndole el paso al vestíbulo principal.  
  
—Señor Lupin —un hombre de edad madura salió de una salita lateral. Vestía un impecable traje negro, aunque por el corte y la calidad de la tela evidenciaba que no se trataba de un traje caro. Desprendía ese aire, mezcla de autoridad y servilismo, que identificaba a los mayordomos de las casas nobles—. Lamentablemente, perdió nuevamente su viaje. Milord salió a cabalgar y dejó dicho que no vendría hasta la noche.   
  
Remus maldijo mentalmente. ¿En qué estaba pensando Severus al ir todos los días a la cabaña? Porque podría jurar que era allí donde se encontraba en esos momentos.  
  
—¿Le dio mi mensaje?  
  
—Sí, señor Lupin —le contestó, con la deferencia que se esperaba hacia el administrador general del Ducado—. Contestó que no se preocupara y se tomara unos días libres. Que en caso de necesitarle, le mandaría llamar. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber? Hace mucho calor en las calles.  
  
—No, se lo agradezco —replicó en tono cordial—. Voy a seguir el consejo del señor Duque. Que tenga buenas tardes.  
  
—Buenas tardes, señor.  
  
Remus recogió el sombrero que le devolvía el lacayo y salió a la calurosa calle. A ver cómo le explicaba a Albus que seguía sin poder hablar con Severus, y sin tener noticias de Harry. Si la situación continuaba así, tendrían que arriesgarse y enviar a alguien a la cabaña.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry estaba seguro de que si, a la hora de su muerte, alguien le preguntara cuál había sido el día más feliz de su vida, contestaría sin dudar que el que estaba viviendo justo ahora.  
  
Había cabalgado con Severus, sintiendo su fuerza y calor mientras cruzaban los bosques a toda velocidad, en un galope que muchas veces rozaba el filo del peligro pues habían sorteado piedras y raíces que atravesaban su camino, pero que, lejos de asustarle, hacía que la adrenalina liberada corriera por su cuerpo como producto de la emoción.  
  
Habían llegado a un lugar tan hermoso que no le hubiera importado quedarse a vivir bajo uno de aquellos inmensos y antiguos árboles que rodeaban el lugar. Severus había desplegado una especie de mantel y sacado un montón de cosas ricas, y se habían dado un festín, para después ponerse a charlar recostados contra uno de aquellos anchos troncos, hasta quedarse dormidos apoyados hombro contra hombro.  
  
El Duque le acababa de despertar, diciéndole que era hora de pescar, ante lo cual Harry arrugó la cara.  
  
—No sé pescar, me voy a hacer un lío.  
  
—Ya verás que es fácil, sólo tienes que hacer lo que yo —le contestó el mayor—. Primero, vamos a preparar la caña y poner la carnada en el anzuelo —explicó, abriendo una lata que contenía unos gordos gusanos.   
  
Harry trabajó afanosamente, y aunque se hizo un lío con el carrete y el sedal, al fin logró que quedara más o menos decente, en tanto Severus le observaba, divertido.  
  
>>Ahora tienes que aprender a lanzar la línea lo bastante lejos como para conseguir buenos peces —instruyó, acercándose a la orilla del río que corría por la zona y mostrándole el movimiento.  
  
Después de diez intentos, todos infructuosos, Harry estaba dispuesto a jurar que pescar era la actividad más difícil del mundo. Sin poder contener las carcajadas ante su predicamento, Severus se aproximó a él.  
  
>>Si esperas que los peces se acerquen a la orilla a morder tu cebo, te vas a morir de viejo —comentó, divertido—. Permíteme que te ayude —se colocó a su espalda y, mientras con el brazo izquierdo rodeaba su cintura, con el derecho sujetó la mano que sostenía la caña—. Es un movimiento suave pero firme; echas el brazo hacia atrás y…  
  
Harry no lo pudo resistir más. El ronco sonido de la aterciopelada voz a su oído fue demasiado para sus excitadas hormonas. Sin detenerse a pensar, soltó la caña, dio media vuelta dentro del abrazo de Severus, y acercó sus labios a los del hombre de ojos negros. Un segundo después, le estaba besando como si la vida le fuera en ello.  
  
Por unos instantes, Severus quedó rígido, tal fue su impresión. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo y ya estaba estrechando el delgado cuerpo de Harry entre sus brazos y asaltando su boca con violenta pasión. El joven gimió con satisfacción en medio del beso, y durante mucho tiempo sólo se escucharon los sonidos del bosque y los roces de ambos cuerpos y gemidos de ambas bocas.  
  
—Llevo deseando esto por tanto tiempo —suspiró el Duque, cuando al fin fue capaz de separar su boca de los labios del joven, enterrándola en el suave cuello.  
  
—¿Y por qué te tardaste tanto? —jadeó Harry.  
  
—Porque soy un caballero —susurró.  
  
El joven apartó ligeramente su cabeza, privando a Severus de su diversión, y le miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.  
  
—¿Estás queriendo decir que yo no soy un caballero?  
  
El hombre se echó a reír.  
  
—No, quise decir que tienes menos fuerza de voluntad que yo —al ver que iba a protestar, le beso de nuevo para impedirlo—. Pero sólo un poquito —declaró a modo de disculpa—. Yo estaba a punto de ceder.  
  
—Pues si llego a saberlo, me espero —refunfuñó Harry, aunque no pudo evitar el tono de diversión en su voz.  
  
—Anda, deja de gruñir por haber perdido y vamos a sentarnos un rato —tomó su mano y le guio hasta el árbol donde habían dormido; esta vez, en lugar de sentarse uno junto al otro, Severus se recostó contra el tronco y Harry se acomodó entre sus piernas.  
  
>>No muevas demasiado ese culito que tienes o no respondo de mí —advirtió el Duque.  
  
—Vaya, ése no es un vocabulario muy caballeroso —comentó Harry.  
  
—Créeme, en este momento no me siento nada caballeroso —musitó, y empezó a juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja.  
  
—Quisiera que nos pudiéramos quedar aquí eternamente —dijo el joven, un buen rato después. Severus no contestó, pero le abrazó con más fuerza—. Pronto tendré que irme.  
  
—Podrías quedarte conmigo —mientras la súplica salía de sus labios, él mismo se dio cuenta que esa no era una opción.  
  
—Sabes tan bien como yo que eso es imposible —Harry empezó a acariciar las manos del hombre—. ¿Sabes algo? Ni siquiera me importaría vivir a la sombra, en medio del bosque, si pudiera estar contigo; pero eso es una ilusión. Tarde o temprano alguien me descubriría y ambos estaríamos perdidos —se detuvo un segundo antes de agregar—: Prefiero morir antes que volver a la hacienda Malfoy.  
  
Como si de repente se diera cuenta de algo, Harry se enderezó y girándose, quedó sentado mirando de frente los ojos negros.  
  
>>En este poco tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, y con lo que me has contado de tu vida, creo que he llegado a conocerte bien —declaró—. Nadie puede fingir tan bien.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —indagó el Duque, extrañado.  
  
—Has liberado a tus esclavos, tratas bien a tus empleados, me has ayudado a mí aún sin conocerme… Eres una buena persona, Severus. Por eso, no puedo entender que seas amigo de alguien como Lucius Malfoy.  
  
El hombre reflexionó por unos momentos, antes de contestar.  
  
—Lucius y yo nos conocimos de niños —explicó—. Era un chico agradable y divertido, y cuando creció tuvo una etapa algo díscola pero se tranquilizó al casarse con Narcissa. No sé qué pasó para que cambiase tanto, quizás la muerte de su esposa…  
  
—No, Severus —le interrumpió Harry—. Él sólo fingió durante todo su matrimonio. Ante los ojos del mundo era un esposo y padre ideal, pero entre los esclavos su nombre es sinónimo de terror.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —el ceño del Duque se veía profundamente fruncido.  
  
—Cuando me enviaron a las barracas de los esclavos me enteré de muchas cosas —explicó—. Lucius Malfoy acostumbraba violar a todas las esclavas y esclavos jóvenes, y aquellos que se resistían, recibían el trato que me dio a mí, e incluso peor. Encontré esclavas con la cara desfigurada por cicatrices de cortes de cuchillo, y esclavos marcados con hierro ardiente como si se tratara de ganado. Incluso organizaba orgías a las que invitaba a sus amigotes del Parlamento. Y eso siguió pasando durante los tres años que yo estuve en las barracas; sólo nos salvábamos los menores de edad, y eso porque tenía miedo a la Ley Sobre Esclavos Menores.  
  
—¿Pero cómo es posible que hiciera todo eso con su familia en la hacienda?  
  
—Aprovechaba cuando mi madrina viajaba a la ciudad y nos llevaba con ella, algo que sucedía con frecuencia —explicó—. Luego de su muerte, ya no tuvo necesidad de ser discreto.  
  
—¿Y Draco? Él seguía allí.  
  
—Sí, pero recordarás que acostumbraba visitarte en Hogwarts y pasar largas temporadas contigo. Lucius aprovechaba esas ausencias. Draco no lo supo hasta hace un año, y eso porque yo se lo conté.  
  
—¿Y no hizo nada?  
  
—¿Qué podía hacer él? Los esclavos son de Lucius. El único que no le pertenecía era yo, porque me había comprado mi madrina directamente. Pero al morir ella —los ojos verdes se ensombrecieron con la tristeza— yo también pasé a ser de su propiedad. Por eso Draco tenía tanta urgencia en sacarme de allí. Habíamos hablado de ello y le supliqué que no se arriesgara por mí, pero es evidente que no me hizo caso —terminó, con una sonrisa.  
  
—Apenas puedo creer tanta crueldad. ¿Cómo pudo fingir tan bien ante mí?  
  
—Porque, como ya te dije, eres una buena persona y no fuiste capaz de ver la cara real de la esclavitud en este reino. Créeme, Lucius Malfoy no es la excepción, sino la regla.  
  
Severus permaneció callado mucho rato, hundido en sus pensamientos. Harry entendió que estaba procesando la información recibida y respetó su silencio.  
  
—Yo también soy culpable —musitó al fin, con un gesto contrito.  
  
—¿Tú? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry sin entender.  
  
—Porque no quise ver —confesó el hombre—. Porque no insistí para que las cosas cambiaran y me conformé con resolver mi pequeño mundo sin preocuparme del resto.  
  
—¿Qué podrías haber hecho tú solo ante tanta maldad? —razonó el joven—. ¿Cómo ibas a saber lo que en realidad estaba pasando si nadie te lo habçia dicho?  
  
Severus le miró fijamente.  
  
—Te prometo que a partir de ahora voy a hacer todo lo posible para que las cosas cambien —aseguró—. No soy el único, he escuchado otras voces en el Parlamento que están en contra de la esclavitud. Somos pocos, pero si nos ponemos de acuerdo, podremos presionar y lograr algo.  
  
—Quizás —musitó Harry, aunque en realidad no creía en que las cosas pudieran cambiar; no por las buenas, al menos—. De momento, vamos a ser un poquitín egoístas tú y yo, y a disfrutar el tiempo que tengamos. ¿Quieres dejar de ser caballeroso y besarme una vez más?


	6. Disfrutando el amor

—Albus, me mandaste llamar —preguntó Remus, entrando en la pequeña habitación que el anciano utilizaba como salita de su recámara.  
  
—Sí —contestó con rostro serió—. ¿Quieres una taza de té?  
  
—Por tu cara, preferiría algo más fuerte, si no te importa.  
  
—Sírvete tú mismo —invitó, señalando un barcito cercano.   
  
Mientras el más joven se servía una generosa porción de whisky, Dumbledore prefirió un té tranquilizante. Cuando ambos estuvieron cómodamente instalados, el mayor hizo la pregunta que Remus temía.  
  
—¿Qué has sabido de Harry y de Snape?  
  
—Nada —confesó Remus, antes de dar un largo trago a su bebida—. No he podido volver a su casa, pues dejó órdenes estrictas de que me llamaría si me necesitaba y sería sospechoso si la gente me viera rondando por su mansión sin ser invitado. Envié vigilancia a casa de Severus, y, al parecer, sigue saliendo todas las mañanas al amanecer y regresa al anochecer.  
  
—¿A la cabaña?  
  
—Apostaría a que sí.   
  
—Maldición, si alguien cae en cuenta de lo extraño de sus acciones, le van a descubrir, y con él a ese muchacho.  
  
—No lo creo. En verano no trabaja el Parlamento y Severus acostumbra ir a recorrer sus tierras, generalmente a caballo. Su comportamiento no va a extrañar a nadie. Además, a Lucius ni se le pasaría por la cabeza que su esclavo fugado está con él.  
  
—Aun así, Remus, necesitamos traer a Harry a la mayor brevedad. Ya está casi todo preparado. Si confirmamos que es el heredero y hacemos correr la voz, una vez empecemos el ataque el pueblo nos seguirá con los ojos cerrados. Tenemos que entrenarle para que se enfrente a Voldemort. Le necesitamos aquí, y es para ya.  
  
—Pues si se te ocurre alguna idea, te ruego que me ilumines —replicó Remus, no sin cierta molestia. Él entendía la necesidad de cambiar el orden existente, pero no le gustaba la idea de que utilizaran a Harry como un arma arrojadiza; era el mejor amigo de Draco, y éste no le perdonaría jamás si le llegaba a pasar algo.  
  
—Sí que tengo una idea —contestó Albus, ignorando el tono enfadado de su interlocutor—. Tienes que ir a verle a la cabaña y convencerle de venir a las catacumbas.  
  
—¿Y cómo voy a traerle? Podrían reconocerle, y aunque las cosas están más calmadas, aún sigue en pie la recompensa ofrecida por Lucius.  
  
—Vendrás de noche a través de tu sótano y partirás por la ruta del bosque —explicó, refiriéndose a la salida de las catacumbas que emergía en lo profundo del bosque que rodeaba la ciudad—. Allí te estará esperando Alastor con dos caballos. Él sabe una ruta para llegar a esa cabaña sin tener que pasar por la ciudad; tendrán que dar un gran rodeo, pero con suerte podrán regresar con el chico antes que amanezca.  
  
—¿Con la misma suerte que tuvieron sus padres? —preguntó Remus, y el anciano tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse al recordar el penoso incidente.  
  
—La presencia de esos traficantes fue una casualidad con la que no contábamos —se defendió, sin dar su brazo a torcer—. Es indispensable traer a Harry Potter —insistió.  
  
—¿Y qué haremos con Hagrid? —cuestionó—. Él cuida a Harry.  
  
—Alastor se encargará de él.  
  
—¿Qué? —exclamó, horrorizado—. ¡Eso sí que no! Hagrid es una buena persona, me niego a que le hagan daño.  
  
—Nadie va a dañar al guardabosque —le aseguró—. Sólo vamos a ponerlo a dormir un rato.  
  
Remus le observó fijamente por largo rato, y al final, lanzó un bufido.  
  
—¿Cuando? —fue la escueta pregunta, sabía que el hombre no aceptaría más argumentación.  
  
—Esta noche.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¿A dónde vamos por aquí? —preguntó Harry, mientras el caballo marchaba al trote por medio de lo profundo del bosque, donde los árboles eran tan frondosos que apenas dejaban pasar los rayos de sol.  
  
—A mi lugar secreto de niño —contestó Severus, soplando su cálido aliento sobre la nuca del joven y logrando que ráfagas de excitación corrieran a través de su columna vertebral—. Está tan oculto que ni siquiera mis padres sabían de ese sitio. Allí solía esconderme cuando me castigaban y me escapaba; nunca me encontraron —comentó, guiñándole un ojo.   
  
—Pensaba que tu lugar secreto era el río donde vamos a pescar.  
  
Desde ese primer beso que se dieran hacía ya una semana, Harry y Severus habían salido todos los días con una cesta de comida y se habían dedicado a disfrutar del sentimiento que les embargaba a plenitud. Dentro de las limitaciones, el Duque le había mostrado lugares muy hermosos, y entre beso y beso, incluso le había enseñado a pescar decentemente.  
  
—Ése es mi lugar favorito para pescar, pero no mi lugar secreto —salieron de la espesura y se encontraron en un pequeño claro. Una alta roca se erigía en el fondo del claro y de ella caía una cascada de agua, que formaba una poza de considerable tamaño para luego seguir su cauce río abajo.   
  
—¡Oh, Severus, es precioso! —exclamó Harry, mientras la cabalgadura se acercaba a la orilla de la poza—. ¿Es peligroso bañarse aquí? —sabía que en los ríos se podían encontrar remolinos que te engullían o corrientes que te arrastraban.  
  
—En lo absoluto —aseguró el hombre, saltando al suelo y ayudando al joven a desmontar—. Más tarde podemos nadar, pero antes quiero mostrarte algo.  
  
Caminaron tomados de la mano por un estrecho pasaje que bordeaba la poza y se perdía detrás de la cascada. Harry estaba maravillado, era increíble observar la caída de agua desde la parte de atrás.  
  
>>Ten cuidado al caminar, vamos a pasar por un trecho bastante oscuro —le advirtió el Duque.  
  
Caminaron con cuidado y pronto se vio la luz al otro lado del túnel. Cuando salieron, Harry quedó con la boca abierta. Encontraron un pequeño bosque central de árboles frutales, y todo a su alrededor eran altas paredes de roca, dando la impresión de que habían caído en un inmenso abismo. Lo que más curiosidad le despertó fueron los huecos que parecían haber sido horadados en la roca viva.  
  
—Son cavernas, algunas bastante amplias —explicó Severus, al notar la dirección de la mirada del joven.  
  
—Pero esto, ¿de dónde salió?  
  
—La verdad, no tengo idea. Las cuevas no son de origen natural, son obras de humanos. Pienso que es un antiguo asentamiento, quizás alguna población que utilizó este sitio para protegerse de sus vecinos.  
  
—¿Y nunca hablaste de este lugar?  
  
—No.  
  
—¿Por qué? Esto podría tener un gran valor arqueológico.  
  
—De niño, era mi lugar secreto, y no pensaba descubrirlo ni loco. De mayor, me negué a que viniera un montón de caza tumbas a profanar este lugar.   
  
Harry miró la magnificencia que les rodeaba y asintió.  
  
—Creo que te entiendo.  
  
Cuando regresaron de nuevo a la poza, Severus preguntó:  
  
—¿Te apetece nadar un rato?  
  
—Para luego es tarde —contestó el joven, corriendo hacia la orilla del estanque.  
  
Sonriendo, Severus vio cómo empezaba a desvestirse con celeridad, como si se tratara de un chiquillo de pocos años. Imaginó que pensaba bañarse en ropa interior, pero observó, atónito, que el joven se desprendía de toda su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo.  
  
Se podía asegurar que el hombre babeaba mentalmente. Harry tenía un cuerpo delgado pero fibroso, con un culo que, dioses… debería ser pecado que alguien tuviera un culo así. Cuando el chico se giró, llamándole con una mezcla de sensualidad e ingenuidad, Severus jadeó con excitación. Ya había visto antes ese pecho casi lampiño, de músculos marcados, y la suave línea de vello negro que se perdía debajo de la cinturilla del pantalón, pero ahora no podía apartar los ojos del hermoso y apetecible miembro, que colgaba orgullosamente, escoltado por dos redondos y llenos testículos. Demonios, ese crío le iba a enloquecer.  
  
>>Vamos, Severus —exclamó Harry, corriendo hacia el agua—. Ven a bañarte.  
  
Un poco más prudente, el Duque dudó unos segundos, pero la emoción era demasiada. Se desnudó con presteza, notando que, desde el agua, Harry observaba cada uno de sus movimientos con una clara expresión de admiración ante lo que iba descubriendo.  
  
Con paso pausado, Severus también se introdujo en el agua, y al momento Harry nadó hacia él, y pegando su cuerpo desnudo al del Duque, pasó sus brazos por su cuello y le besó, al tiempo que frotaba sus caderas contra las de él.  
  
Se besaron con pasión, pero al final, el mayor pareció recuperar un poco de cordura y se alejó ligeramente.  
  
—Harry, si seguimos así no voy a poder detenerme —musitó, su voz era casi una súplica.  
  
—No quiero que te detengas, Severus.  
  
—Pero eres muy joven, y lo nuestro… —se detuvo un momento y su rostro reflejó el dolor que sentía— es incierto. Mereces que tu primera vez sea con un hombre que pueda amarte y protegerte, que se pueda quedar contigo para siempre.  
  
Harry tomó su cara con ambas manos y le besó con fruición.  
  
—Te merezco a ti —musitó sobre sus labios—. Soy consciente de que, si sobrevivo a esta locura en que estoy metido, no seré capaz de estar con nadie más. Mi corazón te pertenece, y te pertenecerá por siempre. El tiempo que nos quede juntos quiero estar contigo plenamente.  
  
Severus acarició su mejilla y le besó con infinita ternura.  
  
—Harry, desearía que las cosas fueran de otra manera, y voy a luchar porque cambien, pero…  
  
El joven puso dos dedos sobre sus labios para callarle.  
  
—Vivamos estos momentos de felicidad que nos ha concedido la vida —suplicó—. Pase lo que pase, me siento privilegiado al poder estar contigo, y amarte.  
  
Se abrazó de nuevo a él y el contacto de sus miembros erguidos envió oleadas de placer por ambos cuerpos. Severus no resistió más. Alzando al delgado cuerpo en sus brazos, salió del agua y se acercó a una zona donde el césped era más suave y frondoso, dejándole con cuidado sobre la mullida superficie. Se inclinó sobre él y acarició sus labios con su dedo índice. Harry estaba sonrojado de excitación y vergüenza, pero decidido a cumplir su más grande deseo.  
  
—Eres virgen —más que una pregunta era una afirmación, pero aun así el joven asintió con la cabeza—. Espérame un momento.  
  
Severus se acercó a la cesta de comida y tomó la botella de aceite que habían llevado. No era el lubricante ideal, pero no tenía nada mejor a mano. Regresó junto a Harry y se sentó a su lado, acariciando sus pezones al tiempo que volvía a besarle.  
  
>>Sólo tengo aceite comestible para prepararte —se disculpó—. Al ser tu primera vez va a doler un poco, pero trataré de ser lo más cuidadoso posible.  
  
—Lo sé —contestó, sonriéndole—. Confío en ti.  
  
Severus empapó sus dedos en aceite y empezó a acariciar su bajo vientre, deslizando su mano hasta alcanzar su pene y sus testículos. Mientras los mimaba con cuidado, Harry empezó a jadear de placer.  
  
—Dobla tus piernas y ábrete para mí —susurró al oído de Harry. El joven obedeció y su amante dejó deslizar un dígito alrededor de su sonrosada entrada. Cuando lo introdujo en el estrecho canal, Harry dio un respingo, pero no sé quejó. Severus jugueteó en el interior hasta que sintió que ya podía introducir un segundo dedo. Empezó a moverlos, distendiendo el canal y relajando el anillo externo. Siguió su trabajo a conciencia, hasta que consideró que el joven estaba lo bastante dilatado como para recibirle.  
  
>>Ahora voy a entrar, pequeño —musitó, al tiempo que derramaba una considerable cantidad de aceite sobre su propio pene, que a esas alturas estaba duro como una roca. Se colocó en la entrada y pidió—: Si te duele demasiado, avísame y me detendré en seguida.  
  
En medio de su excitación, Harry asintió con la cabeza, animándole a entrar.  
  
El joven mentiría si dijera que no había sentido un fuerte dolor, tanto que su propia excitación disminuyó claramente. Severus se detuvo y empezó a acariciarle el pene y los testículos.  
  
—Relájate, así dolerá menos —musitó con voz sedosa, notando que el miembro de Harry iba recuperando su dureza entre su mano—. Así, voy a entrar un poquito más —siguió penetrando con cuidado, sin dejar de acariciar y besar a Harry para distraerle del dolor que estaba sintiendo. Cuando estuvo completamente enterrado, le dio unos segundos para reponerse, y volvió a salir, embistiendo con más fuerza esta vez. Dos o tres embestidas más tarde, Harry soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y placer, y Severus sonrió: había encontrado su próstata.  
  
Las embestidas siguieron, cada vez más certeras, hasta que todo el dolor fue sustituido por una inmensa sensación de placer, y los gemidos de Harry ya no eran de dolor sino de realización. Cuando al fin explotó sobre el vientre de Severus, supo que esa sensación era una mezcla de agonía y éxtasis que no se podía comparar a nada que hubiera sentido antes, ni siquiera cuando se masturbaba a solas en las noches. El tener la aterciopelada dureza de Severus embistiendo en su interior, su mano fuerte aferrando su miembro, su boca ansiosa devorando la propia y su corazón latiendo al mismo compás del suyo era algo que no olvidaría jamás.  
  
Momentos después, Severus penetró por última vez y, con un grito ahogado, derramó su líquido caliente en su interior. Esperó unos momentos para recuperarse y salir del joven, abrazándole y llevándole con él hasta que quedaron acostados, las piernas del uno entrelazadas con las del otro. Antes de quedar dormido en brazos del mayor, se escuchó un tenue susurro que se llevó el viento:  
  
—Severus, te amo.  
  
Mientras le acomodaba más cerca de él, el Duque de Snape lo confesó en palabras por primera vez.  
  
—Yo también te amo, Harry.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
En el comedor de las catacumbas, Ron devoraba su alimento con voracidad. Le acompañaban Hermione, un joven gordito y bonachón que se llamaba Neville, y un muchacho alto y fuerte que respondía al nombre de Viktor.  
  
—Ya tengo ganas que empiece la pelea —comentaba Viktor en ese momento, atacando el plato de guisado de conejo que tenía delante—. Apenas si aguanto las ganas de hacer que esos Slytherin muerdan el polvo.  
  
—Parece que aún tenemos que esperar —comentó Hermione.  
  
—Pues no sé a qué —siguió el otro—. Todos tenemos las espadas bien afiladas; rodarán muchas cabezas.  
  
Ron le observó con curiosidad. Parecía que disfrutaba con la idea de matar a sus enemigos. Como era el más nuevo, prefirió no comentar nada. Sin embargo, Neville sí que le replicó.  
  
—No debes hablar así, Viktor —le recriminó—. La idea es tratar de cambiar el sistema con la menor cantidad de víctimas posibles.  
  
—¿Después de tres siglos de maltratos crees que nos vamos a limitar a derrocar a ese falso Rey? —bufó con tono brusco—. Queremos venganza.  
  
—La venganza no conduce a nada, Viktor —intervino Hermione—. Además, no todos los Slytherins son malos  
  
—Dile eso a tu padrino —retrucó el aludido—. Créanme, una vez que empiece nuestra revancha, no va a quedar un solo noble vivo en todo el reino —se levantó de la mesa y tomó su plato vacío—. Y ahora me voy, tengo que entrenar.  
  
Ron le observó partir con el ceño fruncido. Con gente tan extremista, todos los Slytherin estaban en peligro, Draco incluido. Tendría que hablar con Remus a la mayor brevedad.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Remus y Alastor habían cabalgado por rutas que el primero ignoraba que existieran; tenía que reconocer que su compañero conocía esos parajes como la palma de la mano. Sin saber cómo habían llegado allí, luego de muchas vueltas se encontraron frente a la cabaña de Hagrid. Detuvieron sus cabalgaduras a cierta distancia y desmontaron.  
  
—Déjame a mí —pidió Alastor—. Cuando deje al guardabosque fuera de combate, te llamaré.  
  
—Ten cuidado, por favor. Hagrid es muy buena persona, no le hagas daño.  
  
—Sólo dormirá un buen rato —replicó, enseñándole el frasquito que sacó de un bolsillo de la chaqueta.  
  
Alastor estaba acostumbrado a deslizarse furtivamente sin ser oído, y era un experto en abrir cerraduras, por lo que pronto estuvo parado frente a Hagrid, quien dormía en el suelo, sobre un montón de pieles de oso y con la escopeta a un lado. Mojó el pañuelo que llevaba en éter, se agachó junto al hombretón, y en un rápido movimiento lo presionó contra su nariz. En medio de su sueño, Hagrid ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba siendo drogado. Después, sacó una inyectadora llena y la clavó en el brazo del guardabosque.   
  
Salió de la cabaña con tanto cuidado como había entrado, evitando despertar al joven que dormía profundamente en la enorme cama, y se acercó a Remus.  
  
>>Ya está listo —declaró—. El gigantón está fuera de combate. Ahora te toca a ti.  
  
Suspirando con resignación, Remus se dirigió a la cabaña. Al entrar, encontró a Hagrid y a Harry dormidos como bebés. Se acercó a la cama, se sentó con cuidado, y llamó con voz suave:  
  
—Harry, despierta.  
  
El chico despertó, sobresaltado y alarmado. Al ver quién le llamada, abrió los ojos con asombro.  
  
—Señor Remus.  
  
—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó el hombre con dulzura.  
  
—Bien —aseguró el joven—. Pero, ¿qué hace usted aquí? Es muy tarde.  
  
—Vine a buscarte.  
  
—¿A buscarme? —ahora el tono era preocupado—. ¿Por qué? ¿Le pasó algo a Severus? —miró al guardabosque en el suelo—. ¿Por qué Hagrid no se ha despertado? ¿Le hicieron algo?  
  
Remus no perdió el hecho de que Harry acababa de llamar al Duque por su nombre. Le extrañó pero no dijo nada.  
  
—No te preocupes, sólo está dormido. Y sobre el Duque, hasta donde yo sé, está perfectamente.  
  
—Entonces, ¿por qué vino usted a buscarme? ¿Le envió él? —al negar Remus con la cabeza, Harry se puso en guardia y le miró con desconfianza.   
  
—Él no sabe que he venido. Si lo supiera, creo que no te dejaría ir.  
  
—Pues no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que Severus me lo diga —declaró, enfático—. Ya puede irse por donde vino.  
  
—Antes, permíteme que te cuente una historia. Si luego decides quedarte, no te lo impediré.  
  
Remus habló largo rato, sobre la Orden del Fénix y las catacumbas. Sobre la liberación de los esclavos y la necesidad de que hubiera un cambio profundo en la sociedad, y sobre su papel como heredero de Gryffindor.  
  
—Pero yo soy un simple esclavo fugado, ¿cómo saben que soy ese heredero que buscan?  
  
—Eres idéntico al retrato que se conserva del rey Godric.  
  
—Podría ser casualidad —argumentó, poco dispuesto a dejarse convencer.  
  
—Es posible, pero todo concuerda. Hace trece años, se encontró el descendiente de uno de los hijos del antiguo Rey. Intentó escapar con su esposa y su hijo; ellos murieron y el niño desapareció.  
  
—Como mis padres —musitó Harry, en voz muy baja, casi como si hablara consigo mismo.  
  
—Exacto —apoyó Remus—. Ellos estaban escapando para unirse a La Orden del Fénix.  
  
De repente, a la mente de Harry llegó un recuerdo olvidado hace mucho tiempo. Una promesa que había hecho a su padre el día que huyeron, antes que sus progenitores fueran asesinados.  
  
  
_—Papá, ¿por qué tenemos que irnos? —preguntó Harry.  
  
Desde la ingenuidad de sus cinco años, sentía cierta inquietud al alejarse del mundo que había conocido hasta entonces. Además, afuera era de noche y estaba lloviendo, y él no podía evitar tener miedo.  
  
Su padre dejó por un momento el humilde equipaje que estaba preparando a toda prisa, hizo un gesto al niño para que no hiciera ruido que despertara a los esclavos que dormían a pierna suelta en los catres cercanos, y abrió sus brazos para que se acercara. Harry se sentó en su regazo y se acurrucó contra su pecho, mientras el hombre le acariciaba la cabecita.  
  
—Hay algo muy importante que descubrí hace poco —le susurró—. Nos esperan en un sitio seguro; allí podré ayudar a mucha gente.  
  
—¿A qué gente, papá? —el niño también habló en tono quedito.  
  
—A otros esclavos como nosotros, mi niño.  
  
—¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?  
  
—Todavía eres muy pequeño para que lo entiendas —el hombre agachó la cabeza y besó su coronilla. Entonces, su voz adquirió un tono más formal y continuó—: Harry, necesito que me prometas algo.  
  
—¿El qué, papi?  
  
—Todo va a ir bien, pero si yo no lo logro, promete que harás todo lo posible para que un día no quede ningún esclavo en todo el reino.  
  
—¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? —preguntó, preocupado—. Soy muy pequeño, papi.  
  
—Crecerás, hijo mío, y espero que lo hagas como un hombre libre. Pero si no es así, te pido que recuerdes esta promesa. ¿Lo harás?  
  
—Sí —afirmó el pequeño, asintiendo con su cabecita—. Pero no les va a pasar nada a ti y a mamá, ¿verdad?  
  
El hombre le estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho.  
  
—Espero que no, mi niño. Espero que no._  
  
  
Harry regresó de sus recuerdos, parecía que había llegado el momento de cumplir esa promesa. Paseó su triste mirada por esa humilde cabaña en la que había sido tan feliz y suspiró con resignación. Sabía que ese momento tendría que llegar, pero lamentaba que hubiera llegado tan pronto.  
  
—Deme un momento, señor Remus. Tengo que escribir una carta.  
  
—Dile que estás conmigo, así no se preocupará —pidió el mayor.  
  
—Lo haré —contestó, yendo a buscar papel y pluma.  
  
Quince minutos más tarde, Harry abandonaba el lugar, con la certeza de que estaba perdiendo para siempre su felicidad.


	7. A veces, las cosas no son lo que parecen

Mientras galopaba a la grupa del caballo de Remus, Harry no pudo evitar que le embargara la tristeza. El haber abandonado a Severus dejándole tan solo una carta de despedida, la certeza de que ya nunca volvería a sentir la calidez y el amor que había sentido entre sus brazos, hicieron que sus ojos se anegaran de lágrimas, que se deslizaron por sus mejillas sin poderlo ni quererlo evitar.  
  
Deseaba aullar de dolor. Pedirle a Remus que le regresara a la vieja cabaña y dijera que había muerto, suplicarle que no matara su corazón como lo estaba haciendo justo en ese momento. Pero ahora entendía todo y no podía hacer lo que su corazón le exigía. Sus padres habían muerto por ayudar a su gente, y él había hecho una promesa que no podía eludir.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la entrada de las catacumbas que daba al bosque, Remus y Harry se apearon y entraron, mientras Alastor se quedaba para esconder los caballos. Caminaron presurosos por los oscuros corredores que en su día llamaron la atención de Ron y llegaron a las habitaciones de Dumbledore. Cuando Remus tocó a la puerta, la voz del anciano les invitó a entrar.  
  
En cuanto ingresaron en la pequeña habitación que hacía las veces de salita, los ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore observaron fijamente a Harry, quien se removió incómodo ante el descarado escrutinio.  
  
—El parecido es innegable —comentó al fin—. Sin embargo, no podemos estar completamente seguros. Dices que te llamas Harry Potter, ¿no?  
  
—No lo digo, me llamo así —replicó, molesto.  
  
—¿De dónde sacaste ese apellido?  
  
—No quisiera ser grosero con un anciano —dijo Harry, cuyo humor después de abandonar la cabaña no estaba para muchas fiestas—, pero, ¿a usted que le importa?  
  
Las facciones del anciano se endurecieron ligeramente ante el abierto enfrentamiento, aunque fue Remus quien habló.  
  
—Harry, ésa no es manera de dirigirse al señor Dumbledore —advirtió.  
  
—Pedí disculpas de antemano, pero no creo que tenga que rendirle cuentas del porqué de mi apellido —argumentó con terquedad.  
  
—Hay una razón para mi pregunta —explicó el anciano, recuperando sus rasgos beatíficos para inspirarle confianza—. Los esclavos descendientes de los antiguos Gryffindor sólo tienen nombre, no apellido. Si quieres demostrar que eres el legítimo descendiente de nuestro Rey, debes explicar de dónde salió tu apellido.  
  
El joven frunció el ceño, negándose a contestar. Había algo en todo aquello que no le acababa de gustar. Remus volvió a intervenir.  
  
—Harry, por favor…  
  
El muchacho le miró fijamente y al fin cedió.  
  
—Está bien, pero lo hago por usted. No olvido que me ayudó a escapar —se giró hacia el anciano, y sin responder a la sonrisa que le dirigía, contestó—: El apellido me lo puso mi madrina. No estoy inscrito como Harry Potter, pero me presentaba así cuando íbamos a visitar a sus amistades en Hogwarts. Y sobre ese asunto de ser descendiente de su Rey, no estoy ni remotamente interesado en demostrarlo. Ahora hasta perdí el apellido, así que sólo soy Harry, el esclavo.  
  
Albus frunció el ceño, miró a Remus y luego a Harry.   
  
—¿Remus no te explicó la situación?  
  
—Sí —fue la escueta respuesta.  
  
—¿Y si no estás interesado en demostrar que eres el heredero del rey Gryffindor, por qué viniste?  
  
—Por una promesa que hice hace muchos años.  
  
—¿A tus padres? —preguntó esta vez Remus, con aguda intuición.  
  
—A mi padre —puntualizó.  
  
—¿Nos querrías decir en qué consistió esa promesa? —insistió Remus, en el mismo tono amable.  
  
—Que si algo le pasaba, ayudaría a liberar a los esclavos cuando fuera mayor. Por eso estoy aquí, para ayudar.  
  
—¿Y por qué asumes una actitud tan rebelde? —preguntó Dumbledore, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo.  
  
—Porque vine a AYUDAR —recalcó las palabras—, y usted me recibió como si fuera un impostor que viniera a reclamar algo que no me pertenece.  
  
Dumbledore suspiró internamente. Si lo que contaban las historias sobre el carácter de Godric Gryffindor era verdad, su tataranieto no sólo había heredado su físico.  
  
—Bien, jovencito, me disculpo —dijo al fin el anciano—. Si lo que deseas es ayudar, realmente sería muy beneficioso que pudiéramos comprobar que eres el legítimo heredero de Gryffindor, pues la gente te seguiría sin dudar.  
  
—Pues no tengo idea de si lo soy o no, así que no veo cómo pueda ayudarle —razonó, en un tono más tranquilo luego de la disculpa de Dumbledore, aunque seguía guardando las distancias.  
  
El hombre frunció el ceño como si reflexionara. Al fin, una idea iluminó su rostro. Daba igual que ese muchacho fuera o no descendiente de Gryffindor, lo importante para sus planes era que el pueblo lo creyera.  
  
—Estoy seguro que eres su descendiente —dijo al fin—. El parecido es demasiado significativo, y la historia de la muerte de tus padres corrobora el hecho —se giró hacia Remus—. Ahora, es mejor que guíes a este joven a una de las habitaciones vacías y que descanse un poco. Después, puedes ir a tu casa a dormir. Nos veremos mañana.  
  
Cuando ambos salían por la puerta, el anciano preguntó:  
  
>>¿Dónde está Alastor?  
  
—Fue a esconder los caballos —contestó Remus—. Comentó que luego regresaría a dormir aquí.  
  
—Bien —dijo con una tibia sonrisa, que no llegaba a sus ojos azules—. Vayan a descansar.  
  
En cuanto ambos se alejaron pasillo abajo, Albus salió de sus aposentos y tocó una campanilla. Poco después, un hombre alto y delgado, acompañado de una vieja gata, se acercaba a su puerta.  
  
—Mandó llamar, señor.  
  
—Sí, Filch. Vete hasta la entrada que da al bosque, y en cuanto veas aparecer a Moody, dile que quiero verle de inmediato.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¿Por qué fuiste tan descortés con el señor Dumbledore? —preguntó Remus, mientras caminaban—. Draco dice que eres muy amable con todos, y en la cabaña fuiste muy gentil conmigo, a pesar de las circunstancias —el hombre estaba realmente intrigado por su actitud.  
  
Harry permaneció callado un buen rato. Al fin, trató de explicarse.  
  
—Hay algo en él que no me convence, su mirada no es franca —explicó—. Mi madrina siempre decía que yo era muy perceptivo, que era intrínseco a mi naturaleza, y con frecuencia me pedía opinión cuando conocíamos personas nuevas. Hoy sentí que a Albus Dumbledore no le importa en absoluto quién soy yo, sino la forma en que me puede utilizar.  
  
—Creo que eres injusto, Harry —razonó Remus—. Albus y su gente han rescatado a muchos esclavos a lo largo de estos años, ha hecho mucho bien.  
  
—Quizás. Pero me pregunto cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
—¿No le extrañó que me recibiera con un montón de preguntas y, de repente, aceptara que yo era ese tal descendientes sin más?  
  
—Eres muy parecido al viejo Rey.  
  
—También lo era cuando llegué.  
  
Harry no dijo más y Remus empezó a analizar sus palabras. Era cierto que Dumbledore había cedido demasiado rápido, pero le conocía hacía muchos años y nunca le había dado motivos para desconfiar de él. El muchacho estaba aprensivo, eso era todo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¿Me mandaste llamar, Albus?   
  
—Sí, Alastor, pasa.  
  
—Entonces, ¿es el chico que pensabas?  
  
—El parecido es innegable, pero no estoy completamente seguro. Aun así, eso carece de importancia.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
—Que ese muchacho va a ser quien nosotros queramos que sea —contestó, sus ojos azules destilando frialdad—. Correremos la voz de que es el legítimo heredero y mostraremos el retrato de Godric Gryffindor para demostrarlo. Al ver el parecido, todos lo creerán.   
  
—Pero después de la rebelión él se convertirá en Rey, y si no es el legítimo…  
  
—Ése infeliz esclavo sólo será una imagen, cera dúctil en mis manos. Quien realmente gobernará el nuevo reino seré yo, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Alastor sonrió con una mueca no exenta de cierta crueldad.  
  
—Espero que cuando eso ocurra, no te olvides de quienes te han ayudado a llegar aquí, y no me refiero a ese imbécil de Lupin.  
  
—No te preocupes, tu sitio a mi lado está asegurado —declaró con voz fría, muy diferente a la que había usado para hablar con Harry y con Remus—. Pero ahora necesito que hagas un importante trabajo para mí.  
  
—Tú dirás.  
  
—Hace un par de horas, llegó el espía que enviamos al puerto. Se encontró con que estaban terminando de cargar una nave y los marineros estaban trabajando febrilmente —al ver que el otro le observaba sin entender, explicó—: Voldemort piensa irse de ‘vacaciones’ mañana en la noche, acompañado de toda la familia. Lo han mantenido en secreto para evitar un posible atentado. No pienso esperar a que regresen, ni dejarles vivos en el exterior. Tenemos que invadir el castillo y matarles antes que salgan hacia el puerto.  
  
—¿También a los niños?   
  
—Lamentablemente, son daños colaterales inevitables —dijo Albus, aunque por su expresión no parecía lamentarlo en absoluto—. Hay que matar a toda la familia, para eliminar la raíz del mal. Y no sólo a ellos. Tenemos que librarnos de todos los Slytherin.  
  
Alastor asintió. Él estaba totalmente de acuerdo, al fin iba a llegar el momento de su revancha.  
  
—¿Y qué quieres que haga?   
  
—Sal y corre la voz entre nuestros partidarios en la ciudad de que el verdadero heredero de Gryffindor está vivo y mañana va a salir a recuperar lo que le pertenece y a liberar a todos los esclavos del yugo de los Slytherin. Alborota a la gente. Yo me encargaré del resto.   
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Severus se levantó al alba, impaciente por llegar a la cabaña y ver a Harry. Se había pasado la noche reflexionando. Hablaría con Remus, y entre los dos encontrarían la forma para que Harry y él pudieran huir. Le había prometido que haría lo posible para que las leyes cambiaran, pero sabía con certeza que con ese Rey y ese Parlamento sus posibilidades eran completamente nulas. La única opción era huir. Podían ir a Inglaterra, donde aún tenía buenos amigos; quizás hasta recuperar su antigua cátedra. Eso les permitiría vivir con un aceptable nivel de comodidad. Además, estaba seguro que a Harry le encantaría Cambridge, y podrían viajar a Londres durante las vacaciones escolares.  
  
Al llegar al hogar de Hagrid le extrañó ver todo tan silencioso. Tanto Harry como el guardabosque eran muy madrugadores, y era extraño que por la chimenea no saliera el humo de los leños encendidos para preparar el café. De repente, le invadió un mal presentimiento.  
  
Acicateó a su montura y momentos más tarde saltaba justo frente a la entrada de la vivienda. Subió las escaleras de un saltó y empujó la puerta con brusquedad. Al entrar, supo que sus temores eran fundados. Hagrid estaba sentado en el suelo, vomitando sobre una enorme cubeta, y Harry no se veía por ninguna parte.   
  
Se arrodilló al lado del guardabosque, tocó su frente y le midió las pulsaciones. Estaba muy pálido, sudaba frío, no podía dejar de vomitar y su pulso era demasiado bajo. Cerca del hombre, encontró un pañuelo del cual emanaba el característico olor a éter y una inyectadora. Supuso que primero le habían hecho inhalar éter y luego le habían inyectado un fuerte somnífero, de ello la reacción tan agresiva que presentaba Hagrid en ese momento.  
  
Olvidándose momentáneamente de su preocupación por su joven amante, se concentró en atender al hombretón. Cuando fue a buscar su maletín de medicinas, encontró la carta sobre la mesita de noche; un sencillo papel doblado con su nombre, escrito en la desordenada caligrafía de Harry. Aunque ansiaba leerla de inmediato, se obligó a prestar atención a Hagrid, cuya salud era su prioridad de momento. Se volvió a arrodillar junto a él y le dio a tomar una poción estabilizadora, esperando que todo aquello no tuviera efectos secundarios sobre su corazón u otros órganos. Al ver que luego de unos minutos su pulso empezaba a normalizarse y las arcadas eran menos frecuentes, se sentó sobre la alfombra y desplegó el pliego de papel.  
  
_Mi querido Severus  
  
Cuando leas esta carta yo ya estaré lejos. No sabes cuánto me duele el tener que despedirme así de ti, sin poder ver tus hermosos ojos una vez más, pero Remus estuvo aquí  y sus palabras me hicieron recordar una promesa que hice hace muchos años y debo cumplir.  
  
No sé si volveremos a vernos; de hecho, lo más probable es que me odies y no quieras saber nada más de mí. Pero juro ante Dios que, pase lo que pase, siempre te amaré.  
  
Me voy incompleto, pues tú te quedas con mi corazón.  
  
Tu esclavo  
  
Harry_  
  
  
El hombre quedó impactado, con la hoja de papel temblando en su mano. ¿Harry se había ido por su propia voluntad? ¿Remus se lo había llevado? ¿Qué demonios significaba todo aquello?  
  
Un quejido de Hagrid le sacó de sus reflexiones. Plegó la carta y la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. De momento, tenía que atender a su guardabosque, pero en cuanto estuviera bien, buscaría a Remus y haría que le dijera a dónde se había llevado a Harry, aunque tuviera que sacárselo a golpes.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry entró en la enorme sala de reuniones de las catatumbas. Un hombre llamado Filch le había sacado de la cama muy pocas horas después de que Remus le dejara en la puerta de la habitación. No había sido capaz de dormir, inundado por la tristeza de su separación de Severus.  
  
El recinto se encontraba lleno a rebosar, y al entrar, notó que todos los rostros se giraban hacia él y el vocerío se atenuaba. Filch le guio hasta una pequeña tarima donde en ese momento se encontraban Albus Dumbledore y el hombre que les había acompañado desde la cabaña, junto a varios personajes más, todos luciendo rostros muy serios.  
  
—¡Y aquí tenemos a nuestro verdadero Rey! —exclamó Dumbledore, y Harry observó, asombrado, como todos los presentes lanzaban vítores y aplaudían—. Hoy el reino de Gryffindor regresará a las manos de su verdadero dueño —siguió arengando el anciano—, y ese usurpador de Voldemort se convertirá en historia.  
  
Los aullidos crecieron y con ellos la alarma de Harry. Aquello parecía una tonelada de dinamita a punto de explotar y Dumbledore estaba encendiendo la mecha.  
  
>>En la ciudad ya saben que nuestro Rey vive, y están esperando para apoyarnos en el asalto al castillo. Los grupos A y B irán con Harry al castillo, nuestro Rey se enfrentará a ese fantoche y ustedes le apoyaran. Los grupos C y D permanezcan aquí.  
  
Todos empezaron a salir y Dumbledore se dirigió a Harry.  
  
>>Tienes que guiar a nuestras tropas para la destrucción de Voldemort.  
  
—¿Acaso se volvió loco? —preguntó el joven—. ¿Cómo se le ocurre organizar este circo en tan pocas horas?  
  
—No tengo tiempo para explicarte, debes partir con tus hombres. Alastor te acompañará.  
  
—¿Y el señor Remus?  
  
—Le encontrarás de camino —mintió Dumbledore—. Ahora, apresúrate.  
  
—Vamos, Su Alteza —dijo Moody con evidente ironía, y Harry le miró de mala manera. Ese tipo le agradaba aún menos que el vejete. Sin embargo, había ido allí para derrocar el régimen imperante y liberar a los esclavos, y eso haría.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
De todos los posibles escenarios que Harry pudiera haberse imaginado, el que en ese momento le rodeaba era el más horrible. Había salido a las calles de Hogwarts junto con una buena parte de los habitantes de las catacumbas, todos armados hasta los dientes. Al llegar al exterior, se sorprendió al ver que las calles estaban atestadas de personas armadas con una variopinta cantidad de artilugios, desde azadas y cuchillos de cocina, hasta pesadas sartenes.  
  
Se encaminaron hacia la pequeña colina donde se hallaba enclavado el castillo del usurpador, y a medida que avanzaban, más y más gente se unía a la comitiva; parecía como si todas aquellas personas se hubieran vuelto locas de repente.  
  
Hubo una encarnizada pelea a las puertas de palacio, entre los asombrados guardias —a quienes la agresión había tomado por sorpresa— y los asaltantes. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Harry y los demás pudieran llegar a las puertas de la morada, no sin dejar un rastro de cadáveres por ambos bandos.  
  
Harry era bueno con la espada, había practicado por años junto a Draco, así que pudo esquivar con bastante eficacia a sus atacantes, y pronto se vio frente a frente con el mismísimo rey Voldemort.  
  
Moody le azuzó para que luchara contra él, su pueblo debía ver que era su legítimo Rey quien recuperaba el trono; si el chico no lo lograba, ya se encargaría él de liquidar al usurpador. De hecho, pensó el hombre con toda frialdad, si Voldemort mataba a Harry sería mucho mejor para los planes que Dumbledore y él tenían; no se fiaba de que este esclavo fuera tan manipulable como el vejete creía.  
  
Luego de una ardua pelea, Harry logró desarmar a Voldemort, quien cayó al suelo, vencido. Iba a mandar que le apresaran, cuando vio, horrorizado, que Alastor Moody se paraba sobre el hombre caído y, levantando su espada, le atravesaba el corazón.  
  
—¿Qué mierda hizo? —le increpó, furioso, cuando logró salir de su estupor—. Estaba desarmado; ¿por qué le asesinó?  
  
—Esto es la guerra, muchachito, ¿todavía no te has dado cuenta? La orden fue no tomar prisioneros en el palacio –informó, alejándose.   
  
Entonces logró notar lo que en medio de la lucha no había visto. Los cadáveres Slytherin que cubrían el suelo del salón del trono no sólo eran los de los guardias de Voldemort, sino también había pajes, empleadas, incluso pudo divisar un joven que apenas contaría catorce o quince años de edad. Aquello era una masacre.  
  
Cuando estaba a punto de buscar al loco de Alastor Moody para segar su vida con sus propias manos, alguien jaló su brazo, llamando su atención.  
  
—Su Alteza —escuchó que le llamaban.  
  
Se removió furioso, girándose para enfrentar a quién le llamaba.  
  
—No soy ninguna mierda de Alteza y… —se interrumpió de repente, al ver que quien se dirigía a él era un joven pelirrojo que conocía muy bien. A su lado, se encontraba una joven de ojos castaños—. Ron, ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
—Es una larga historia, pero necesitamos su ayuda con urgencia.  
  
—¿Qué sucede?  
  
—Venga con nosotros —pidió Ron, mientras se alejaban del centro de la batalla y se ocultaban tras una columna—. Hermione me acaba de contar que la orden es no dejar a nadie vivo en palacio.  
  
—Sí, ya me di cuenta de eso —espetó, iracundo, mientras los ojos verdes destellaban de furia—. Tenemos que hacer algo para impedirlo.  
  
—Eso ya es imposible —razonó Ron—. Aquí hay demasiados locos desbocados y nosotros somos muy pocos para intentar detenerles. Pero sí podemos tratar de salvar unas vidas inocentes.  
  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
  
—Explícale, Hermione.  
  
—Piensan asesinar a toda la familia real, incluyendo a la esposa y los hijos de Voldemort.  
  
—¿Planearon matar a unos niños inocentes? —Harry no pasaba de un estupor a otro, aunque en vista de lo que le rodeaba, no le extrañaba—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
—Escuché a mi padrino mencionarlo.  
  
—¿Y quién es tu padrino?  
  
Un fuerte rubor de vergüenza cubrió las mejillas femeninas.   
  
—Alastor Moody.  
  
—¿Tu padrino es Moody? —Harry frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo podemos saber que esto no es…?  
  
—No termines esa pregunta —le advirtió Ron, furioso—. Hermione es mi novia, y lo que es más importante, es una buena persona y está en contra de los planes de Dumbledore y Moody. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto está arriesgando al contarnos esto?  
  
Ahora fue Harry quien se mostró avergonzado.  
  
—Lo lamento —se disculpó.   
  
—No importa —replicó la joven, sonriendo levemente.  
  
—¿Y qué podemos hacer para evitarlo? —inquirió Harry.  
  
—Tenemos que llegar a los aposentos reales.  
  
—¿Y supongo que ya saben dónde están los aposentos reales? —sonrió Harry. Le gustaba esa parejita, se notaba que eran realmente listos.  
  
—Nosotros no, pero hay alguien que nos puede llevar hasta ellos —comentó Hermione, sorprendiendo incluso a su novio—. Síganme.  
  
Corrieron a través del salón, donde la lucha continuaba, y llegaron a las cocinas. La joven abrió la puerta de una alacena y encontraron a una linda joven que, sentada en el piso, temblaba de pies a cabeza.  
  
>>Les presento a Pansy, ella nos va a llevar con su señora.  
  
La chica de pelo oscuro miró a Harry y Ron y, a pesar de su miedo, negó con la cabeza.  
  
>>No te preocupes —la tranquilizó Hermione—. No queremos hacerle daño a tu ama ni a los niños. Por el contrario, deseamos salvarlos —la expresión de desconfianza persistió y Pansy siguió negándose a hablar.  
  
Harry se agachó junto a la alacena y le sonrió con calidez.  
  
—Te prometo que queremos ayudar —le dijo de corazón—. Si se quedan dónde están, tarde o temprano les van a encontrar. Debemos sacarlos de aquí.  
  
La joven le miró un buen rato y al fin asintió. El joven le dio la mano para ayudarle a salir de la alacena y la chica les guio hacia una escalera interna. Subieron con rapidez y corrieron por pasillos alfombrados hasta llegar a una puerta de madera. Cuando entraron, encontraron a una mujer que hacía esfuerzos por levantar una trampilla que estaba bajo una alfombra que había retirado a un lado. En la cama, dos criaturas de tres y cuatro años estaban abrazadas, llorando muy quedito.  
  
La mujer alzó la vista, miró a los recién llegados, aterrada, y corrió a abrazar a sus niños, protegiéndoles con su cuerpo.  
  
—No se preocupe, señora —la tranquilizó Pansy—. Vienen a ayudar.  
  
—¿A dónde va la trampilla? —preguntó Harry, con más urgencia que cortesía.  
  
—Llega hasta las caballerizas —contestó lady Voldemort, algo más tranquila. Si hubieran querido atacarla, sus hijos y ella ya estarían muertos—. He intentado abrirla, pero está atascada.  
  
—Pansy y Hermione, cierren la puerta y pongan todos los muebles que puedan contra ella —ordenó Harry—. Ron, ayúdame con esto.  
  
Mientras las chicas obedecían, Ron y Harry comenzaron a tratar de abrir la trampilla. Se notaba que hacía demasiado tiempo que no se abría, pues ni con sus fuerzas unidas lograban moverla.  
  
>>Necesitamos algo que nos sirva de palanca —comentó Harry.  
  
Ambos miraron alrededor de la habitación, hasta que el pelirrojo exclamó:  
  
—La barra que sostiene las cortinas parece lo bastante sólida.  
  
Entre ambos desmontaron las cortinas y, utilizando la barra y una gran cantidad de esfuerzo, lograron abrir la trampilla.  
  
—Listo, vámonos todos —ordenó Harry—. Bajaré primero a ver si todo está bien. Ron, pásame esa lámpara, por favor —bajó por unas escalerillas hasta llegar a un pequeño corredor, que terminaba en otro tramo de escaleras. Todo estaba construido en piedra y parecía bastante seguro—. Todo está bien —declaró, sacando la cabeza por la trampilla—. Pansy, baja tú primero para que recibas a los niños, ellos te tienen confianza —se apartó para que la chica pudiera bajar y volvió a trepar por los peldaños—. Pásenme los niños.  
  
Los pequeños se aferraban llorando a su madre, negándose a separarse de ella.  
  
—Vamos, mis niños —musitó la mujer—. Yo voy a bajar en seguida.  
  
No sin esfuerzo, bajaron a los niños, después a su madre y Hermione. Por último, Ron tomó otra lámpara de aceite y se la entregó a Harry, y éste a Hermione. Después, salió a la habitación.  
  
—Vamos a correr la alfombra sobre la trampilla y a sostener la esquina con esa silla —sugirió—. Una vez dentro, empujaremos la silla y, con un poco de suerte, la alfombra caerá ocultando esta salida.  
  
Así lo hicieron. Luego de entrar ambos en el pasadizo, empujaron la pata de la silla y cerraron la pequeña puerta, bajando a toda velocidad.  
  
>>Bien, es hora de apresurarnos —apremió Harry—. Señora, ¿podrá llevar a uno de los niños? Pansy llevará al otro. Creo que si los cargamos nosotros se van a asustar más de lo que ya están.  
  
—No se preocupe, lo haré sin problema.  
  
—Perfecto. Yo tomaré una lámpara e iré por delante, por si hay algún problema en el camino. Ron, toma la otra lámpara y cubre la retaguardia.  
  
Bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron y, al llegar a las caballerizas, descubrieron con alivio que no había asaltantes en la zona, todos estaban concentrados en el interior del palacio.  
  
—¿Todos saben montar? —interrogó Harry.  
  
—Yo no —contestó Pansy.  
  
—Señora, ¿es buena jinete? —la antigua Reina asintió con la cabeza—. Bien, entonces usted cabalgará con su hijo más pequeño y Ron llevará al mayor. Pansy irá a la grupa de mi caballo y Hermione montará sola.  
  
—Si es mucho problema, me puedo quedar —musitó Pansy.  
  
—Ni lo pienses —intervino Hermione—. No te dejaremos aquí después de cómo nos has ayudado, ¿verdad? —preguntó, mirando a los jóvenes.  
  
—Claro que no —aseguró Harry—. Hermione, ayuda a asegurar el pequeño al cuerpo de la señora, para evitar que se caiga mientras cabalgamos, vamos a necesitar correr. Ron, ayúdame a preparar los caballos.  
  
—¿Y a dónde vamos a ir? —preguntó Ron, al tiempo que ayudaba a Harry con los caballos.  
  
—Primero, al lugar donde he estado escondido hasta ahora, necesitaremos provisiones. Después, a un lugar secreto.  
  
El pelirrojo no preguntó más, y minutos más tarde todo el grupo se alejaba a toda velocidad.   



	8. Las cosas se complican

Remus se despertó sobresaltado por los gritos que provenían de la calle. Se vistió con rapidez y salió a ver qué estaba sucediendo. Le recibió una multitud de personas armadas que gritaban ‘muerte a los tiranos’, al tiempo que corrían por la calle detrás de varios hombres a caballo.  
  
Sin entender de qué se trataba todo aquello, se acercó al tendero del barrió, un hombre de pelo rojo y rostro bonachón que conocía la existencia de la Orden del Fénix y les había ayudado en algunas ocasiones.  
  
—Arthur, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó, en cuanto llegó a su lado.  
  
—¿No estás enterado? —replicó, realmente extrañado—. La ciudad está convertida en un pandemónium. En estos momentos están asaltando el palacio.   
  
—¿Asaltando el palacio? —repitió, sin podérselo creer. ¿Por qué nadie le había avisado?—. ¿Y toda esa gente adónde va? —preguntó, con un mal presentimiento recorriéndole el cuerpo.  
  
—A las haciendas. Tienen órdenes de liberar a todos los esclavos y traer a todo Slytherin que se encuentren en el camino, vivo o muerto. Y no te vas a creer quienes salieron hacia la hacienda Malfoy: Goyle y Crabbe. Es insólito. Si hasta hace nada esos dos eran los esbirros de Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Remus sintió que se le paralizaba el corazón al pensar en Draco. Maldito Dumbledore, Harry tenía razón al desconfiar de él.   
  
—¿Goyle y Crabbe salieron hace mucho?  
  
—Unos quince minutos.  
  
Le llevaban mucha delantera, pero yendo por el bosque acortaría un buen trecho. Sin embargo, tenía que salir de inmediato.  
  
—¿Tienes tu pistola encima?  
  
—Sí, claro. Siempre la llevo conmigo, nunca se sabe cuándo se puede necesitar.  
  
—Yo la necesito justo ahora, ¿me la prestas?  
  
—Claro —contestó, sacando el arma y entregándosela—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
  
—No, esto debo hacerlo solo —contestó, y se paró frente a un jinete que pasaba cerca en ese momento, apuntándole con el arma—. Necesito su montura de inmediato, es un caso de vida o muerte —el hombre se bajó del caballo, mirándole asustado—. No se preocupe, se lo regresaré sano y salvo. Arthur, invítale unos tragos de mi parte mientras vuelvo —y sin otra palabra, salió a todo galope, dejando a los otros hombres sin poder hablar, uno por el asombro y el otro por el susto que acababa de pasar.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
En cuanto Hagrid se sintió mejor, Severus partió de regreso a Hogwarts. Tenía toda la intención de pasar por su casa y luego ir a buscar a Remus, pero al llegar a la zona donde vivía, encontró gente corriendo y gritando por las calles, entrando y saqueando las casas abiertas, y quemando algunas de ellas.   
  
Galopó a toda prisa hacia su residencia, sin entender qué estaba sucediendo allí y por qué no había ninguna autoridad que pusiera freno a tal desmán.  
  
Las puertas de su casa estaban abiertas de par en par, y su jardín era una masa de matorrales quemados. Corrió hacia el interior, preocupado por sus empleados, y quedó impactado. Se habían llevado todo aquello factible de ser transportado, y lo poco que había quedado estaba destrozado. Gritó llamando a su personal de servicio pero nadie respondió. De repente, escuchó una voz severa a sus espaldas.  
  
—¿Es usted Severus Snape?  
  
Se giró y vio a un hombre vestido de negro, bastante atildado, y que llevaba un pergamino entre las manos; iba acompañado por dos individuos con todo el aspecto de matones.  
  
—Sí, soy yo.  
  
—Severus Snape, se le acusa de traición al pueblo, y a través de esta instancia se le ordena acompañarnos a Azkaban, donde esperará hasta su juicio —los hombres se colocaron a ambos lados de Severus y apresaron sus brazos—. Preferiría que nos acompañara por las buenas; si opone resistencia, será peor para usted —advirtió el mequetrefe.   
  
—No pienso escaparme, si a eso es a lo que se refiere, así que agradecería que dijera a sus matones que me suelten. Estoy perfectamente capacitado para andar solo.  
  
Era tal la autoridad en su voz que el emisario hizo un movimiento de cabeza y los hombres le soltaron. Severus se colocó el sombrero que se había quitado al entrar, sacudió sus ropas y caminó al exterior con total dignidad. Mientras le conducían hacia un carromato jaula que esperaba al pie de la escalinata, pudo atisbar a su mayordomo entre la muchedumbre, quien le hizo un gesto indicándole que todos estaban bien. Respirando más tranquilo, se montó en el carromato, entre los gritos e insultos del gentío que le rodeaba.  
  
Dentro, encontró a un hombre y su esposa.  
  
—Severus, a ti también te cogieron —exclamó el sujeto, un Vizconde que también pertenecía al Parlamento.  
  
—Llegaron a casa, nos sacaron a empujones y se llevaron a los niños —comentó su esposa, las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.  
  
— ¿Qué está pasando? —volvió a hablar el hombre.  
  
—No lo sé —musitó Severus—. No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que ocurre.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
En la hacienda Malfoy, Blaise estaba en los establos cuando vio llegar a los jinetes liderados por Crabbe y Goyle, que incursionaron a todo galope en la propiedad. Mientras unos cuantos se dirigían a las barracas a liberar a los esclavos, los líderes del grupo y algunos más empezaron a forzar la entrada de la casa principal y lanzar piedras contra las ventanas.  
  
Sin detenerse siquiera a pensar, Blaise cogió una larga soga de las que tenían en el establo y un par de caballos. Tendrían que montar a pelo, pues no había tiempo de ensillarlos; afortunadamente, tanto Draco como él eran buenos jinetes. Corrió hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, donde estaba ubicada la habitación del rubio. El joven Malfoy, consciente del peligro que los gritos y golpes en la puerta de su casa significaban, se acababa de asomar a la ventana de su habitación, buscando una vía de escape.  
  
—Aquí, lord Draco —llamó Blaise desde abajo—. Están entretenidos sacando a su padre y saqueando la casa, pero debemos huir antes que empiecen a buscarle a usted.  
  
Cogió la cuerda que había traído y ató una piedra grande en un extremo, antes de lanzársela a Draco. Al tercer intento, el joven la atrapó y la ató la pata de su cama, que era enorme y lo bastante pesada como para sostener cinco veces su peso. Luego, se acercó a la ventana, probó la tensión de la cuerda, salió por el alfeizar y empezó a descender.  
  
>>Apresúrese, lord Draco. Nos pueden descubrir en cualquier momento.  
  
—Ya estoy aquí —exclamó el joven, saltando el último par de metros.  
  
—Y yo también —se escuchó una voz burlona a pocos metros de ellos.  
  
Ambos se giraron con rapidez.  
  
—¡Crabbe! –exclamó Draco.  
  
—El mismo —contestó, apuntándoles con una pistola—. No estaría pensando escaparse, ¿verdad, lordcito? —se burló con una risotada—. Sí, creo que eso pensaba hacer. ¿Sabe qué hacemos con quienes tratan de huir? —Blaise se puso en tensión, pero Draco no cambió su semblante; apenas una ligera palidez demostraba que estaba seguro que iba a morir, no había manera de deshacerse de ese loco—. Sí, justo lo que está pensando. Pero antes de proceder, quiero que vea una cosita —comentó, apartándose ligeramente.  
  
Draco vio cómo sacaban a su padre de la casa. Se veía bastante golpeado y tenía las ropas desgarradas y los pies descalzos. Sus manos estaban atadas con una cuerda cuyo otro extremo sostenía Goyle, quien trotaba con su caballo delante de él. Los pies de Lucius empezaban a sangrar por el contacto con las filosas piedras, y de tanto en tanto daba con su humanidad contra el suelo, cuando no podía seguir el paso del caballo.  
  
>>Divertido, ¿no? —comentó Crabbe con crueldad—. Dieron órdenes de llevar a todos los miembros del Parlamento a Hogwarts, donde serán juzgados y ejecutados, por supuesto.  
  
—A ti es a quién deberían ejecutar —espetó Draco con desprecio—. Hasta hace nada eras uno de los esbirros de mi padre.  
  
—Cierto —replicó el rudo hombre—. Y lo hubiera seguido siendo, si no nos hubiera mandado azotar para después despedirnos como a perros, por culpa de ese miserable esclavo amigo tuyo, así que tú también tienes parte de culpa —le apuntó con la pistola—. Como no mencionaron nada sobre ti, me voy a cobrar la venganza por propia mano. Despídete de mundo, Lordcito.  
  
En un último intento por evitar que dañaran a Draco, Blaise le protegió con su cuerpo, recibiendo el balazo en su lugar, y cayendo ambos al piso. Riendo de su ingenuidad, Crabbe se acercó, empujó con el pie el cuerpo de Blaise, y apuntó al joven rubio directo al corazón—. Ahora, sí, Draco Malfoy, estás muerto.  
  
El ruido del disparo estalló en los oídos de Draco, pero la bala que originara el estallido no impactó en su cuerpo. Asombrado, vio como Crabbe caía al suelo. Segundos después, Remus se acercaba a todo galope, con un arma humeante en la mano. Saltó del caballo y se arrodilló junto a su pareja, quién de inmediato se acurrucó en sus brazos. El hombre le abrazó unos segundos antes de preguntar:  
  
—¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Estás herido?  
  
—Yo no, pero Blaise sí. Me protegió con su cuerpo.  
  
Se acercaron presurosos al joven moreno, quien en ese momento se enderezaba, aturdido.  
  
—Es sólo un rasguño, ese tipo tenía muy mala puntería —comentó burlón.  
  
—Toma este pañuelo y apriétalo contra la herida —ordenó Remus—. Es mejor que nos vayamos de inmediato —vio los caballos que tenían los muchachos y alzó una ceja, interrogante.  
  
—Lo siento —se disculpó Blaise—, no me dio tiempo de ensillarlos.  
  
—¿Saben montar a pelo? —preguntó, asombrado.  
  
—Blaise sí, pero a mí me va a costar un poquito —confesó Draco.  
  
—En ese caso, tú montarás conmigo. Y vamos, el tiempo corre en nuestra contra.  
  
—Dame sólo un segundo —pidió Draco. Se acercó al cadáver de Crabbe, que yacía en el piso con un tiro en la cabeza, y escupió sobre su rostro—. Ahora, sí, Vincent Crabbe, estás muerto.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Cuando Harry y sus acompañantes arribaron a la cabaña del guardabosque, Hagrid salió con la escopeta en la mano y cara de pocos amigos. Al ver de quién se trataba, su rostro mostró un profundo alivio y corrió a recibirle.  
  
—¡Harry, estás bien! —exclamó el hombretón, abrazándole con entusiasmo—. Milord me dijo que estabas bien y te habías ido por tu propia voluntad, pero yo no las tenía todas conmigo. ¿Por qué te fuiste? —no pudo evitar que en su voz se notara cierto reproche.  
  
—Es una larga historia que luego te contaré —dijo el muchacho—. ¿No está Severus?  
  
—No, partió hacia la ciudad hace tiempo. Y no se fue antes porque yo me sentía mal por las drogas que me dieron.  
  
El joven sintió que un escalofrío de temor recorría su espina dorsal; Severus había ido a meterse en la boca del lobo, y lo peor era que ignoraba lo que estaba pasando en Hogwarts  
  
—Lo lamento, Hagrid —fue lo único que musitó en voz alta.  
  
—No importa —desestimó el guardabosque—, ya estoy bien. ¿Y quiénes son estas personas?  
  
Harry regresó su atención al motivo que les había llevado a ese lugar.  
  
—Hagrid, la vida de esta dama y los pequeños corre peligro —explicó, sin aclararle de momento de quiénes se trataba—. Vamos a llevarlos a un lugar seguro, pero necesitamos provisiones, y que tú nos acompañes para que les cuides. Mientras recogemos las provisiones, te explicaré todo.  
  
—Señor —se atrevió a interrumpir Hermione—, los niños tienen hambre; ¿cree que podamos conseguir algo de comida para ellos?  
  
—Por supuesto, señorita. Y no sólo los niños, creo que a todos les sentaría bien una buena comida —Ron asintió con efusividad y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír—. Tengo leche y unos bollos para los pequeños, y acabo de terminar un estofado de conejo. También tengo pan, mantequilla y algo de vino.  
  
—Eso estará perfecto, Hagrid —aseguró Harry.  
  
—Señor, no sé cómo agradecerle lo que hace por mí y por mis niños —musitó lady Voldemort con los ojos anegados.  
  
—No tiene nada que agradecer, señora —contestó el guardabosque—. Y ahora pasen, adentro podremos hablar mejor.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
A Severus y los otros prisioneros les habían llevado a la prisión de Azkaban, que había sido construida a unas pocas leguas de la ciudad. Les habían encerrado en una celda amplia, junto con varios miembros de la nobleza que ya estaban en el lugar; ‘así tendrían compañía de su calaña mientras esperaban los juicios’, les habían dicho.  
  
Era un recinto oscuro y húmedo, con el suelo de piedra. En un rincón, unas cubetas hacían las veces de retrete, impregnando el lugar de un olor francamente nauseabundo. No había ni un mísero catre, y hombres y mujeres estaban sentados en el duro suelo, ellas llorando y lamentándose y ellos maldiciendo.  
  
Severus conocía a la mayoría de los presentes, pero tenía que admitir que a pocos de ellos les tenía en buen concepto. Sin embargo, descubrió una cara conocida y amistosa, un hombre delgado de cabello negro, el Duque de Black, y uno de los pocos que habían apoyado la eliminación de la esclavitud en el Parlamento cuando se hizo la propuesta. Se apresuró a acercarse a él.  
  
—Severus —le saludó con un gesto amable, cuando el recién llegado se sentó junto a él en el piso.  
  
—Regulus —le saludó estrechando su mano—. ¿Sabes de qué va todo esto?  
  
—Según han contado algunos presos y los guardias, al parecer, atacaron el palacio y mataron a Voldemort y a todo el que encontraron —informó el hombre—. La ciudad está siendo saqueada… bueno, no toda la ciudad, sólo las propiedades de la nobleza y de algunas personas que se conocen por tener relación con nosotros. Están apresando a todos los nobles y enviándoles aquí.  
  
—Y les separan de los niños.  
  
—Cierto, ¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
—A la familia que trajeron en la jaula conmigo se los quitaron —comentó, señalando a la pareja que, no muy lejos de ellos, se acurrucaban uno contra el otro, la mujer llorando sin parar.  
  
—Nadie tiene idea de a dónde se los han llevado ni el por qué —comentó Regulus.  
  
—Al menos no están aquí. Espero que a ellos les hayan tratado mejor.  
  
—Yo también —dijo Regulus, aunque tenía sus dudas—. No nos han dado ni agua desde que llegamos, ni siquiera a las mujeres, y eso que algunas están embarazadas.   
  
—¿Se sabe quiénes son los instigadores de todo esto?  
  
—Según dicen, un grupo que se denomina la Orden del Fénix. Dicen ser descendientes de los antiguos Gryffindor, e incluso se dice que encontraron un heredero del mismísimo rey Godric.  
  
—¿Un heredero de Godric Gryffindor? Nunca escuché que quedara nadie vivo de ese linaje.  
  
—Ni yo. Lo único que escuché es que responde al nombre de Harry.  
  
Severus le miró, aferrando sus hombros y zarandeándole en un gesto completamente inconsciente.  
  
—¿Sabes el apellido de ese muchacho?  
  
El otro le observó con suma extrañeza antes de contestar.  
  
—No, sólo que se llama Harry. Además, a los Gryffindor se les tenía prohibido usar su apellido, ¿no?  
  
Severus se recostó contra la pared y se hundió en sus pensamientos. Harry le había contado que no tenía apellido, y que Potter era algo que había inventado Narcissa mientras le tuvo como ahijado. ¿Sería él quien estaba liderando esa sangrienta revuelta? Negó con la cabeza. Era imposible. Su Harry sería incapaz de apoyar algo tan atroz.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Mientras las mujeres y los niños descansaban en la cabaña de Hagrid, los hombres habían ido al almacén, en busca de una vieja carreta que no había sido usada por años. Afortunadamente, el vehículo estaba construido con materiales de muy buena calidad y había resistido el paso del tiempo. Limpiaron la madera, revisaron y aceitaron los engranajes y verificaron el estado de las ruedas; luego de veinte minutos de arduo trabajo, la carreta estaba lista para partir.  
  
La sacaron al exterior y empezaron a cargarla con casi todo lo que podrían necesitar para sobrevivir por un buen tiempo: todas las provisiones de la despensa, las escopetas y municiones disponibles, las lámparas de aceite, las pieles y cojines, el botiquín de medicinas que había dejado Severus, mantas, equipo de cocina, cerillas y un sinfín de menudencias más, incluidas unas garrafas de vino para Hagrid. Además, habían colgado de los laterales unas cuantas jaulas, pues pensaban pasar por la vaca y las gallinas. No podían dejar a los animales morir de hambre, y así dispondrían de leche fresca para los niños y un suministro diario de huevos.  
  
Estaban terminando de cargar la carreta, cuando vieron dos caballos acercarse por el camino. Todos echaron mano a las escopetas en prevención de un posible ataque, pero el grito de júbilo de Harry reverberó en el aire al reconocer a los jinetes.  
  
—Draco —gritó, corriendo a abrazar al muchacho rubio que saltaba en ese momento del caballo. Estuvieron abrazados largo rato, hasta que una discreta tos hizo que se separaran.  
  
—Si siguen así me voy a poner celoso.  
  
—Hola, Remus —saludó Harry, aunque no se mostró demasiado cordial.  
  
—Tienes razón de estar enfadado, Harry —admitió el hombre, avergonzado—. Notaste en unos minutos lo que yo no supe ver en años. Lo siento.  
  
—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Draco.  
  
—Al parecer, Dumbledore preparó el asalto al palacio y a las haciendas, y ni siquiera me lo dijo para que pudiera avisarte con tiempo. Por eso llegué tan tarde. Me enteré por lo que me contó el tendero de mi barrio.  
  
—Y no sabes del cuento la mitad —el tono de Harry era duro y sus ojos destilaban furia—. Nos engañó, al menos a muchos de nosotros. Partimos a palacio conscientes de que habría bajas de ambos lados, pero era una pelea necesaria para mejorar las cosas.  
  
—¿Y no era así? —preguntó Blaise, que había estado callado hasta el momento.   
  
—Y una mierda —espetó Harry—. La orden era matar a todos los habitantes de palacio, mujeres y niños incluidos. Alastor Moody le clavó una espada en el pecho a Voldemort cuando yo ya le había vencido y estaba tirado en el piso, indefenso. No se trataba de justicia sino de venganza.  
  
Remus estaba literalmente abrumado por la noticia. Él había confiado en esas personas, creyendo que eran buenas y justas.  
  
>>Estoy muy preocupado por Severus —agregó Harry—. Cuando llegué aquí ya se había marchado. Si también masacran a los nobles… —no se atrevió a poner en palabras lo que estaba pensando.  
  
—No lo creo —comentó Draco, aunque también estaba muy preocupado—. Antes que Crabbe tratara de matarme…  
  
—¿Qué Crabbe hizo qué? —le interrumpió Harry.  
  
—Si no llega a ser por Blaise, que me protegió, y por Remus, que llegó en ese momento y le mató, no te lo estaría contando. Crabbe y Goyle llegaron con varios hombres —explicó su mejor amigo—. Unos fueron a liberar a los esclavos, pero ellos y varios más entraron en casa y golpearon a mi padre, sacándole a rastras. Yo bajé por la ventana de mi cuarto, con ayuda de Blaise, pero entonces nos descubrió Crabbe. Él nos dijo que habían dado órdenes de llevar a todos los miembros del Parlamento a Azkaban, para ser juzgados y….   
  
—¿Y? —apremió Harry.   
  
—Ejecutados.  
  
—¡Malditas escorias! —blasfemó Harry—. No puedo creer que quienes disfrutaron azotándome ahora estén en el bando que se supone son ‘los buenos’ —miró a Remus—. Aunque el desgraciado viejo te haya engañado, todavía tienes autoridad en la Orden. Por favor, ve a Hogwarts y trata de averiguar qué ha sido de Severus. Ron y Hermione te acompañaran.  
  
—No íbamos a llevar a las mujeres y los niños a un lugar seguro —preguntó el pelirrojo.  
  
—Yo lo haré. En cuanto los deje instalados bajo la protección de Hagrid, regresaré a Hogwarts. Deben comportarse del modo más natural posible —ordenó, mirando a Ron—, como si no tuvieran idea de nada.  
  
—¿Idea de qué? —preguntó Remus.  
  
—¿Qué mujeres y qué niños? —indagó Draco.  
  
Antes de contestarles, se volvió a Ron.  
  
—Entra y diles que ya pueden ir saliendo, cuanto antes partamos, mejor. Me urge regresar a Hogwarts —cuando el joven salió presuroso, Harry fijó su atención en los demás—. Hermione nos advirtió que pensaban asesinar a la esposa y los hijos de Voldemort. Les rescatamos y están aquí; vamos a llevarles a un lugar seguro.  
  
—Es casi imposible creer todo lo que estás contando —comentó Draco—. Matar mujeres y niños es aberrante —se giró hacia su novio—. Remus, ¿podemos curar a Blaise antes de partir a la ciudad?  
  
—No es necesario, se detuvo el sangrado —replicó el aludido—. Podré esperar a que lleguemos.  
  
—De hecho, tú no vas a ir a Hogwarts, Draco —declaró Harry—. Es claro que Dumbledore pensaba deshacerse de ti, o habría enviado a alguien para que te avisara. Allí corres peligro.  
  
El rubio le fulminó con la mirada.  
  
—No me pienso esconder como una sabandija —bufó—. Sé pelear.  
  
—Sé que sabes pelear, y vamos a necesitar tu espada y tu inteligencia. De nada nos sirves si te matan o te meten en prisión.  
  
El rubio estaba a punto de volver a protestar cuando su pareja le interrumpió.  
  
—Harry tiene razón. Te necesitamos vivo —se inclinó y, abrazándole, le besó con pasión—. Yo te necesito vivo.  
  
—¿Alguien más observó el incidente con Crabbe? —indagó Harry.  
  
—No.  
  
—Bien —comentó, satisfecho—. Blaise, cuando te pregunten, que lo harán, tú vas a decir que Draco y Crabbe se enfrentaron y ambos resultaron muertos. Di que te llevaste el cadáver de Draco y lo enterraste en el bosque, porque era un aliado de la Orden y no querías que el populacho que había entrado en la hacienda mancillara su cadáver. Remus, tú dirás que estuviste con las redadas que estaban apresando a los miembros de la nobleza. Te harás el ofendido por no haberte avisado con tiempo y exigirás saber dónde está tu novio. Seguramente, el vejete te va a contar una historia sobre que Draco está en un lugar seguro y blablablá. Finge que te lo crees.  
  
Miró hacia la entrada de la cabaña.  
  
>>Ahí vienen las damas. Preparémonos para partir.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
En la celda de Azkaban, Severus vio como la reja se abría y un par de guardias tiraban dentro el cuerpo maltrecho de Lucius Malfoy. Estaba desmayado, extremadamente golpeado, y sus pies, prácticamente en carne viva, sangraban profusamente.  
  
Aunque después de la historia que le había contado Harry su amistad por el rubio se había convertido en desprecio, no pudo evitar sentir compasión por él. Pidió a Regulus que le ayudara, y entre ambos arrastraron a Lucius hasta el rincón en que estaban sentados. No tenía nada con que curarle los pies, que con toda seguridad estaban infectados; ni siquiera tenía agua para poder lavarlos, así que se limitó a romper un girón de su chaqueta y vendárselos para tratar de contener la salida de sangre.  
  
—Se ensañaron con él —comentó Regulus.  
  
—Así es —fue la escueta respuesta de Severus, inmensamente preocupado por la suerte de Draco. Tenía la intuición de que tanto Remus como el propio Draco tenían contactos con esa Orden del Fénix de la que hablaban los presos. Si así era, su ahijado debía estar bien, aunque no lograba entender que ellos formaran parte de un grupo que estaba actuando con tan extrema crueldad.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry estaba sentado en su cama de la habitación de invitados de Remus, a donde se había mudado a pesar de la insistencia de Albus Dumbledore para que se quedara con él en palacio.  
  
Con el ceño fruncido, reflexionaba en todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos cinco días. Cuando Remus le había informado que Severus estaba recluido en una celda de Azkaban, había hablado con Dumbledore para que le permitiera ir a verle. El viejo ladino se había negado, aduciendo una excusa pueril. Hizo un par de intentos más pero desistió de insistir luego de hablar con Aberforth.  
  
Se había sucedido un juicio tras otro, y se habían condenado a muerte a infinidad de aristócratas. De hecho, los que se habían salvado había sido gracias a que Remus, él y otros miembros de la Orden con cierto peso, habían conseguido buenos abogados defensores, que habían presentado en la sala empleados y esclavos que habían hablado a favor de sus antiguos amos. También habían conseguido que se perdonara la vida a las mujeres de los nobles, bajo la premisa de que no había forma de demostrar que ellas pudieran impedir las acciones de sus esposos. Sin embargo, todos los que se habían librado de la horca habían sido condenados a penas de prisión que iban desde treinta años hasta cadena perpetua.  
  
Lucius Malfoy había sido ejecutado el día anterior. Harry había asistido al acto, pero debía confesar que no había sentido nada, ni pena ni alegría. Quizás sólo asco al ver cómo actuaba la gente. No podía entender que personas que se suponía eran básicamente buenas y ni siquiera conocían a Malfoy, le insultaran, le lanzaran piedras y basura, y se reían ante la desgracia de un ser humano, por malvado que éste fuera.  
  
Lo que más entristecía a Harry era que habían reunido a todos los niños de esas personas y les habían enviado a una especie de hospicio en las afueras de la ciudad. Había visitado el lugar y había quedado aterrado al ver las condiciones en que tenían a los pequeños. En esta ocasión, no había aceptado excusa alguna y había cambiado a los cuidadores por gente de la confianza de Remus, además de ordenar que entregaran suficientes suministros como para que los niños estuvieran bien alimentados y vestidos, camas adecuadas para dormir, y un grupo de profesores que les permitiera seguir su instrucción. Sí Dumbledore iba a usarlo como rey para sus fines, él iba a demostrarle que podía jugar con las mismas reglas.  
  
Una idea llevaba rondando su cabeza con persistencia. En las circunstancias actuales, sólo veía una salida, pero iba a tomar un buen tiempo lograr llevarla a buen término.  
  
Unos toques en su puerta le sacaron de sus reflexiones.  
  
—Harry, ¿puedo pasar? —se escuchó la voz de Remus.  
  
—Sí, pasa —al ver el rostro serio del hombre, preguntó—: ¿Qué sucede?  
  
—He estado en los juzgados —explicó Remus—. Mañana le toca a Severus —Harry frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada—. Al ser un Duque, van a ser más duros con él. Los esclavos libertos van a ir a hablar en su favor, pero su abogado cree que no va a ser suficiente. Necesitamos que tú testifiques.  
  
Harry le miró fijamente con semblante pétreo.  
  
—No.  
  
—¿No? —Remus no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo—. Si él no te hubiera protegido, quizás estarías muerto. ¿Por qué no quieres ayudarle?  
  
—Porque necesito que le condenen a muerte.


	9. Sobrevive la esperanza

Remus se le quedó mirando fijamente. Conocía a Harry, y sabía que amaba a Severus, así que debía tener una razón para decir aquello. Se acercó a un cómodo sillón que estaba junto a la ventana e hizo una seña a Harry para que se sentara sobre la cama.  
  
—Vamos, ponte cómodo y cuéntame de qué va todo esto.  
  
Harry se sentó y sonrió con cierta burla.  
  
—Por un momento, dudaste —comentó.  
  
—Por un momento —aceptó Remus—. Vamos, dilo ya.  
  
—¿No te has preguntado por qué no he seguido insistiendo en ver a Severus?  
  
—Me llamó la atención, pero pensé que habías aceptado que no te iban a dejar verle.  
  
—Nunca lo hubiera hecho —aseguró Harry—. El asunto es que, cuando estuve en palacio hace dos días, me interceptó Aberforth; por cierto, está de nuestro lado.  
  
—Me lo imaginaba —comentó Remus—. Ayer me hizo un par de comentarios acerca de su desagrado ante la situación actual, pero preferí no darle cuerda, no estaba seguro de sus lealtades.  
  
—Puedes estarlo. Y para él resulta peor que para nosotros, el vejestorio de Albus es su hermano.  
  
—Vale, Aberfoth es de los nuestros, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con Severus?  
  
—Estaba en un anexo del despacho real, el que está usando Dumbledore en el palacio, cuando escuchó una conversación entre éste, Moody y Scrimgeour.  
  
—¿El encargado de todo ese circo de los juicios?  
  
—El mismo —Harry frunció el ceño con furia ante el simple recuerdo—. El tema de conversación era el juicio de Severus. Dumbledore le preguntó que probabilidades había de que fuera sentenciado a muerte. Scrimgeour le contestó que, aunque habían sido citados varios testigos en su defensa, al ser Duque, un cargo tan alto dentro del antiguo régimen, podrían apañarlo.  
  
Ahora fueron los ojos de Remus los que destellaron con ira. Había seguido por años a un verdadero criminal.  
  
>>Dumbledore insistió y le preguntó qué pasaría en caso de que el rey Harry hablara en su favor. Scrimgeour contestó que entonces no tendría posibilidad de presionar a los jueces para dictaminar su ejecución, y se le sentenciaría a prisión.  
  
—Entonces, más a mi favor. Deberías presentarte a declarar.  
  
—No has escuchado todo —pidió Harry—. Cuando Scrimgeour salió, Dumbledore dio un puñetazo en la mesa, comentando que tenían que impedir que yo me presentase a juicio pues Severus tenía que morir. Moody le preguntó la razón, y Dumbledore le dijo que se había dado cuenta que yo estaba enamorado de Severus y eso entorpecería todos sus planes.  
  
>>Al parecer, nuestro estimado mentor planea encontrarme una linda y tonta esposa, que me de muchos hijos que me tengan muy entretenido, para poder manejarme como a un pelele.  
  
Remus estaba cada vez más atónito.   
  
—Me pregunto cuáles eran los verdaderos planes de Albus Dumbledore antes de saber de tu existencia. ¿Acaso esperar hasta poder autoproclamarse Rey? Es increíble.  
  
—Espera, que lo peor viene ahora —bufó Harry—. Alastor le dijo que no se preocupara. Que aunque yo me presentara y ‘le salvara el pellejo a Snape’, palabras textuales, a nadie le extrañaría que un preso muriera en una pelea dentro de la cárcel. ¿Entiendes ahora?  
  
A Remus ya nada podía sorprenderle de esos canallas, pero había algo que no comprendía.  
  
—Entiendo que Severus estaría en peligro si entrara en Azkaban, pero no cómo podría ayudar que le sentenciaran a muerte.  
  
—Desde que me enteré de esa conversación, llevo dando vueltas a la cabeza, buscando una salida para salvarle —explicó Harry—. Aunque se supone que soy el famoso heredero, la influencia de Dumbledore es demasiado fuerte, y han exacerbado el odio hacia los Slytherins hasta límites imposibles. Ni tú ni yo tendríamos oportunidad de sacar a Severus de la cárcel; no por las buenas, al menos.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir?   
  
—Ven que te muestro algo —sacó un pliego de papel de debajo del colchón y lo extendió sobre la mesa—. Es evidente que sacar a alguien de Azkaban es imposible, y por eso dije que necesito que le condenen a muerte. Azkaban queda aquí —señaló un punto en el tosco mapa que estaba dibujado en el papel—, y el monte donde han montado el patíbulo aquí, a tres leguas de distancia. Por seguridad, está prohibido que la gente ronde cerca de la prisión, por lo que la chusma —pronunció con desprecio al recordar a esa gentuza que vitoreaba la muerte de otros hombres— sólo puede congregarse en el último trecho del camino hasta el cadalso.  
  
>>He hecho averiguaciones. Los condenados son conducidos en una carreta jaula custodiada por cuatro soldados, cinco si contamos al conductor. Dudo que ese número aumente en el caso de Severus, pero supongamos que sean ocho. Les podemos interceptar aquí —señaló otro punto, a medio camino entre la prisión y el cadalso—; hay una zona boscosa donde podemos escondernos y atacarlos cuando pasen. No se van a dar cuenta ni de qué les golpeó.  
  
Remus sonrió, entre aliviado y asombrado.  
  
—Veo que has pensado en todo —comentó, animado—. ¿Así que nos vamos a convertir en asaltantes de caminos?  
  
—Siempre me gustó la historia de Robin Hood —Harry también sonrió—. Necesitamos avisar a Ron y a Blaise, y reclutar unos cuantos hombres de absoluta confianza.  
  
—Con eso no habrá problemas —aseguró Remus—. Yo conozco varios amigos que están completamente en contra de la actitud de Dumbledore, y estoy seguro que Ron y Blaise también saben a quién acudir. También podemos sustraer unas cuantas armas y municiones de las que aún quedan en las catacumbas; estoy seguro que a Dumbledore no se le ha ocurrido revisar lo que quedó allí, está demasiado engolosinado con lo que hay en ‘su palacio’.  
  
—Genial. Explica a todos lo que vamos a hacer y cítalos mañana en la noche en la cabaña de Hagrid para afinar el plan. Que lleven pañuelos para tapar su rostro. Sólo nos falta saber la hora de ejecución; verifícalo personalmente, es fundamental. Si todo sale como esperamos, pasado mañana Severus volverá a ser un hombre libre.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Después de concluido su juicio y dictada su sentencia, a Severus le habían llevado a una celda diferente, mucho más pequeña y para él solo. Suponía que así trataban a los condenados a muerte. Bueno, al menos en esta celda no olía tan mal, tendría que agradecerles la cortesía a sus carceleros.  
  
Había pasado los días más terribles de su vida. Hacinado con un montón de personas que no cesaban de lamentarse, recibiendo un mendrugo de pan y un cuenco de agua por todo alimento, viendo como los presos eran sacados a empujones, entre gritos, llantos y maldiciones. Su único apoyo en medio de ese horror había sido su amigo Regulus; su presencia de ánimo y su valentía le había ayudado, por momentos, a olvidarse del mundo que le rodeaba.  
  
Pero cuando anochecía y apagaban las escasas luces de la prisión, y todos caían en un inquieto sueño, Severus encontraba la paz suficiente para poder pensar en Harry. Le extrañaba tanto que dolía. Recordaba uno a uno todos sus besos, todas sus caricias. Su felicidad había sido tan efímera.   
  
Ahora, asumía su condena como un justo pago por haber hecho tan poco para liberar a tantas personas que habían sufrido vejaciones y maltratos injustos. Siendo joven, se había comportado como un egoísta avestruz que huyó a esconder su cabeza en Inglaterra para no ver lo que pasaba, y una vez regresó, no había luchado con el ímpetu necesario para defender sus convicciones. Había pecado por omisión y debía afrontar su castigo.  
  
Ya sabía que Harry era el que todos los Gryffindor llamaban su nuevo Rey. Por un momento, había tenido la esperanza de que asistiera a su juicio, no para salvarle de su destino, sino para poder verle por última vez. Pero ni él ni Remus habían estado presentes, aunque la defensa había presentado a varios esclavos liberados por él. Algo ingenuo, su defensor, creyendo que con eso lograría cambiar lo que ya estaba decidido.  
  
De una extraña manera, se sentía en paz para morir. Sólo esperaba que Harry y Remus fueran más fuertes que lo que él había sido y pudieran hacer algo para detener tanta injusticia, esta vez contra los Slytherin. A pesar de todo, y aunque le llamaran iluso, aún confiaba en ellos.   
  
Un ruido en la puerta de su celda le hizo levantar la cabeza, y sintió una mezcla de alegría y tristeza al ver entrar a Regulus; alegría porque iba a disfrutar de su compañía las largas horas que faltaran hasta su ejecución, y tristeza porque su presencia allí seguramente significaba que también había sido condenado a muerte.  
  
—Vaya, parece que nuestro destino es encontrarnos —comentó el recién llegado, sentándose al lado de Severus.  
  
—¿Te condenaron a muerte?  
  
—Aja —contestó, mientras sacaba dos cigarros y unos fósforos—. Acompáñame a fumar.  
  
Severus aceptó y ambos encendieron sus cigarros.  
  
—¿Cómo los conseguiste?  
  
—Esta vez nos tocó un buen guardia. ¿Sabes algo? Hay gente que no está muy de acuerdo con lo que está pasando. Ese guardia es uno de ellos.  
  
Severus dio una honda calada a su cigarro.  
  
—¿A qué hora te toca?  
  
—Al alba. Hasta en eso me vas a tener que soportar, nos van a llevar juntos al cadalso.  
  
El Duque de Snape no lo miró, pero dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro le pudiera oír.  
  
—Para mí será un honor.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Severus y Regulus habían pasado las horas conversando de mil cosas, como la vida de Severus en Inglaterra o los deseos de Regulus de conocer París. Antes de amanecer, había llegado un letrado tan estirado como el que había apresado a Severus, quien les había leído sus condenas e informado que iban a ser llevados al lugar de su ejecución.  
  
—¿Cuánta gentileza la de los señores? —se burló Regulus, y Severus no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía.  
  
Tanto el letrado como los guardias que le acompañaban les miraron con cierto respeto. No era común que los condenados se dirigieran al cadalso con tanta dignidad como esos dos.  
  
Les ataron las manos a la espalda y les sacaron de Azkaban, por unos pasillos tan oscuros que de no ser por la lámpara que llevaba el guardia que iba delante no se habría podido caminar sin tropezar. Al salir al exterior, pudieron ver que el cielo empezaba a adquirir ese tono rojizo que precedía al amanecer. Severus respiró a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, disfrutando el regalo que le estaba dando la naturaleza.   
  
Les condujeron a una carreta jaula y empezaron su camino, escoltados por cuatro soldados a caballo, dos delante y dos detrás. Mientras avanzaban por el pedregoso sendero, hasta el parlanchín Regulus permaneció en silencio, hundido en sus pensamientos. Severus sólo podía pensar en Harry, en sus bellos ojos verdes y su tibia sonrisa. Estaba seguro que esa imagen iba a permanecer en su mente hasta exhalar el último suspiro.  
  
Habían recorrido un buen trecho cuando encontraron unas piedras en el camino, que obstruían el paso de la carreta, por lo que tuvo que detenerse. Los soldados apenas lograban asimilar que era imposible que esas piedras estuvieran allí, cuando ya estaban rodeados de bandidos embozados que les apuntaban con pistolas y escopetas.  
  
—Tiren sus armas —ordenó el que parecía ser el jefe del grupo—. Y háganlo con mucho cuidado, mis hombres tienen el pulso muy sensible y cualquier movimiento extraño podría hacerles disparar —los soldados obedecieron—. Usted también —ordenó, dirigiéndose al cochero, que tenía un rifle a su lado.  
  
El bandido hizo un gesto a dos de sus hombres, que se apresuraron a recoger todas las armas del suelo.  
  
>>Ahora, bajen de sus monturas muy lentamente.  
  
Cuando los cinco hombres estuvieron abajo, varios de los enmascarados se acercaron y les ataron de pies y manos, obligándoles a sentarse en el suelo.  
  
>>¿Dónde está la llave de la jaula?  
  
—En mi cinturón —contestó el cochero casi de inmediato. No estaba dispuesto a arriesgar el pellejo por evitar que escapara un condenado. Uno de los bandidos arrebató la llave y abrió la jaula, ayudando a salir a Severus y a Regulus, y desatando sus manos.  
  
—No se preocupe, señor Snape —volvió a hablar quien llevaba la voz cantante—, no vamos a hacerle daño. Está usted entre amigos.  
  
—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Severus.  
  
—Pronto lo sabrá. De momento, debemos irnos.  
  
—¿Y qué hacemos con éste, jefe? —preguntó uno de los embozados, señalando a Regulus.  
  
—Suéltenle y que se busque la vida.  
  
—No, señor, por favor. Él también iba a ser ejecutado. Si le dejan aquí, seguramente le atraparán.  
  
—No podemos llevarle con nosotros.  
  
—Entonces, yo tampoco voy.  
  
—Severus, no digas tonterías —intervino Regulus—. Me llevaré uno de los caballos de los soldados, seguro que no me atraparán.  
  
—En ese caso, yo voy contigo. No voy a permitir que huyas solo.  
  
—Tanto le importa este hombre, como para despreciar el refugio seguro que le ofrecemos —preguntó el jefe de la banda con frialdad.  
  
—Es mi amigo —contestó Severus con voz firme—. Estoy seguro que todos ustedes saben lo que es la amistad.  
  
El bandido permaneció pensativo un buen rato.  
  
—¿Me da su palabra de honor que este hombre no representará un peligro para nosotros?  
  
—Por supuesto. En este momento le confiaría mi vida.  
  
—Está bien —aceptó el hombre al fin—. Monten todos y vámonos de aquí antes que alguien note el retraso y vengan a buscarlos. Y vamos a llevarnos los dos caballos sobrantes, los vamos a necesitar.  
  
Severus montó el caballo de uno de los soldados y, antes de partir, se acercó al jefe de los bandoleros.  
  
—¿Tanto confía usted en mi palabra? —le preguntó.  
  
—A usted le confiaría mi vida.  
  
Y sin más explicación, acicateó a su caballo y todos se pusieron en camino.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
A medida que el grupo de bandoleros avanzaba, a antiguo Duque de Snape se le hacía más conocido el camino. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, el jefe de la banda hizo señas a Severus y ambos galoparon, alojándose del grupo lo bastante como para que Regulus no pudiera distinguir los rostros.  
  
—¿Estás seguro que confiarías tu vida a ese sujeto, Severus? —preguntó nuevamente—. Porque vamos a ir a tu lugar secreto.  
  
—¿A mi…? ¿Harry?  
  
El joven se bajó el esbozo y sonrió.  
  
—Así me llamo; Harry, tu esclavo.  
  
Con una sonrisa de emoción, Severus acercó su caballo al del joven de ojos verdes, aferró su nuca, y acercándose a sus labios le besó con pasión. Cuando al final se separaron, el hombre preguntó:  
  
—¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Tú vestido como bandolero, y eso de que vamos a mi lugar secreto?  
  
—Es una historia muy larga que te contaré cuando lleguemos allí, pero antes necesito saber si debo vendarle los ojos al sujeto ese o no. Además, ¿desde cuándo acá se convirtió en tu mejor amigo? —preguntó, fulminándolo con la mirada.  
  
—¿Sabías que te ves encantador cuando te pones celoso?  
  
—Severus…  
  
—También es una historia larga, pero es sólo un gran amigo, mi amor —musitó—. Y ahora, que tal si me das otro beso, para tener ánimos durante el viaje.  
  
A la distancia, Regulus abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
—¿Severus está besando a su jefe? —les preguntó.  
  
—Así parece —contestó uno de los bandidos, y los demás se echaron a reír.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
En La Guarida de Severus, como Harry había bautizado al sitio secreto, los hombres bajaron de sus cabalgaduras.  
  
—Bien, señores. Antes de entrar, debo hacer las presentaciones pertinentes para que conozcan a mi banda de forajidos —comentó, mirando a Severus y a Regulus, antes de quitarse el embozo—. Mi nombre es Harry.  
  
—¿El Rey de los Gryffindor? —preguntó Regulus, impresionado.  
  
—Eso dicen algunos —contestó, con una sonrisa cordial—. Pero como todos nos pusimos apodos, aquí soy Harry ‘el esclavo’. Te doy la bienvenida, siempre y cuando no te metas con Severus, quedas advertido.  
  
Todos rieron y el joven siguió su presentación. A medida que les nombraba, los hombres se quitaban el embozo.  
  
—Por orden, tenemos a Ron ‘el rojo’, Neville ‘el bribón’, Seamus ‘el granuja’, Blaise ‘el jinete’ y Cedric ‘el guaperas’. Este sujeto tan aburrido no ha querido ponerse mote, así que le llamaremos simplemente Remus.  
  
—¡Remus! —exclamó Severus con alegría, abrazando a su amigo—. Gracias.  
  
—Bienvenido, Milord —se burló el otro con tono afectuoso.  
  
—Genial —comentó Harry—. Le llamaremos Severus ‘el Milord’.  
  
El hombre no dijo nada, pero le miró con una ceja alzada. Harry a veces se comportaba como un chiquillo.  
  
>>Y por último, ese estiradito de allí es Draco ‘el aristócrata’.  
  
—Dioses, Draco, estás bien —Severus corrió hacia su ahijado y le estrechó entre sus brazos—. Estuve tan preocupado por ti.  
  
—Y yo por ti, Padrino —musitó el joven rubio, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho, incapaz de contener las lágrimas.  
  
—Bueno, ya está —habló Harry luego de un rato, con una amplia sonrisa—. Remus, recoge a tu rubio llorón antes que me siga ajando a Severus, que aún me falta el berrinche de Hagrid.  
  
—¿Hagrid también está aquí?   
  
—Por supuesto —contestó Harry, esquivando una rama que le mandó Draco por llamarle llorón—. Y seguro nos ha preparado uno de sus guisos, y no sé ustedes pero yo tengo hambre.  
  
—¿Harry, pero, todo esto…? —Severus no entendía nada.  
  
—Es mejor que te lo contemos con un buen plato de comida y una copa de vino delante. Entremos ya.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
—Albus, ¿me mandaste llamar? —preguntó Moody, observando al anciano, cuyo rostro estaba descompuesto.  
  
—Acaba de llegar un mensajero de Azkaban —dijo Dumbledore, quien temblaba de rabia—. Un grupo de bandoleros asaltó la jaula que llevaba a Severus Snape al cadalso y le liberaron.  
  
—¿Bandoleros? Pero para qué iba un grupo de bandoleros a rescatar a Snape.  
  
—Piensa, Alastor. Deben ser amigos de ese hombre, por eso le rescataron.  
  
—¿Qué amigos le pueden quedar? Los Slytherin que no están presos, están muertos.  
  
—¿Recuerdas a todos los libertos que le defendieron en el juicio? —preguntó Dumbledore con mordacidad.  
  
—¡Demonios, tienes razón! —exclamó su interlocutor—. Enseguida doy orden para que los traigan para interrogarles.  
  
—Alastor, ¿te estás escuchando? —preguntó el anciano con irritación—. ¿Se supone que somos los magnánimos liberadores de esclavos? ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría el pueblo si apresáramos a un grupo de libertos?  
  
El otro apretó los dientes ante la mordacidad de su jefe, pero tenía que reconocer que tenía razón. Controló su propia irritación y preguntó:  
  
—¿Y qué vamos a hacer entonces?  
  
—Buscarle por cielo y tierra, y matarle. Corre la voz entre tus matones.  
  
—¿Y con Harry? En cuanto sepa que escapó va a querer reunirse con él.  
  
—No lo creo. Los últimos días ni ha preguntado por Snape. A su edad los caprichos se olvidan con facilidad, y los jóvenes son muy manipulables. Yo me encargaré de él —comentó, sin darse cuenta que la creencia en su propio poder sobre la voluntad de las personas quizás fuera lo que un día le hundiera—. Por otra parte, no creo que Snape se atreva a venir a buscarle. Y ahora, apresúrate y da la orden: le queremos muerto o muerto.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Estaban todos sentados en una de las cuevas mas grandes, que se solía utilizar como comedor y lugar de reunión de los habitantes del lugar. No poseían muebles, y todos estaban sentados sobre las pieles que estaban esparcidas por el piso. En ese momento Harry se alegraba de que Hagrid hubiera vivido como ermitaño, y acumulado las pieles de todos los animales que cazaba, además de todo lo que le había suministrado Severus cuando le había contratado como guardabosque.  
  
Mientras comían, habían explicado a Severus y Regulus todo lo ocurrido en Hogwarts durante los días en que ellos estuvieron presos, sobre todo lo referente al ataque al palacio y el rescate de lady Voldemort y los niños. Luego de recoger los platos de la comida, la dama y Pansy se habían retirado para llevar a los niños a su siesta, dejando a Hermione como la única chica en medio del variopinto grupo de hombres.  
  
—Severus, antes que nada, quiero que me disculpes por haberles traído hasta aquí —se excusó Harry—. Sé que era tu lugar secreto, pero no se me ocurrió un sitio más seguro.  
  
—Hiciste bien —contestó el aludido, asintiendo—. Lo más importante era salvar a los pequeños. Ron, Hermione, agradezco profundamente la ayuda que prestaron a Harry en esto. Y Remus y Draco parece que también estuvieron muy entretenidos.  
  
—Sí, pero ese terco que tienes por pareja no me permitió salir de aquí hasta anoche, cuando nos reunimos para planear tu rescate —refunfuñó Draco, quien luego miró a Remus—. Y tú le apoyaste.  
  
—De hecho, eso va a continuar así —Harry levantó una mano para detener la protesta del rubio—. No te preocupes, vas a tener compañía.  
  
—¿Qué has planeado? —preguntó Severus, clavando la mirada en esos increíbles ojos verdes.  
  
—Remus y yo hemos estado hablando mucho sobre esto. Si me permites —pidió, mirando a Remus— yo les explicaré.  
  
—Eres el Rey —contestó éste, burlón.  
  
—Muy gracioso. En fin, lo cierto es que primero debemos asumir la situación real —observó que todos le miraban con atención—. Dumbledore y su gente tienen engatusada a la mayoría de la población, y existe demasiado odio acumulado en muchas personas, algo que va en nuestra contra —varios de los presentes asintieron—. No nos queda más remedio que jugar el juego que ellos practicaron por tantos años, pero con nuestras reglas.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
Harry respondió profundamente. Sabía que lo que iba a plantear sería duro, incluso para Severus y él mismo.  
  
—Blaise y Seamus, ustedes no tienen familia en Hogwarts, ¿verdad? —ambos jóvenes asintieron—.Vendrán a vivir aquí. Los bandoleros tienen que seguir en activo, necesitamos conseguir armas, caballos, dinero, cualquier cosa que sea útil —miró a todos atentamente—. Severus es quien más experiencia tiene, por eso le voy a designar jefe de este lugar. Todos deberán acatar sus decisiones.  
  
—Eso me suena a nepotismo —comentó Ron, burlón. Harry sonrió, pero el rostro de Severus permaneció impasible.  
  
—Irán a Hogwarts y dirán a sus amigos que piensan montar una granja en la zona de las haciendas. Es una excusa creíble, pues se sabe que están vendiendo la mayoría de las tierras que pertenecieron a los Slytherin; creo que gente de Alastor está detrás de ese asunto —comentó con furia, antes de volver a centrarse en lo que debía—. Nos encargaremos de preparar dos carretas con provisiones para que las traigan, a nadie extrañará que salgan bien equipados si piensan instalarse en otras tierras. ¿Necesitan algo en particular?  
  
—Tabaco y vino —pidió Hagrid.  
  
—Eso dalo por descontado —aseguró Seamus.  
  
—Café y unos cuantos libros interesantes —dijo Draco.  
  
—También tenemos un problema con la vaca —intervino Hermione—. La que tenemos está terminando su ciclo de dar leche, y si no conseguimos que quede preñada, vamos a tener problemas para conseguir leche para los pequeños. Y por estos lados no he visto un toro, la verdad —terminó con gesto cómico.  
  
—Tengo una idea —intervino Neville—. Mi abuela tiene una granja, con varias vacas y dos toros mansos, de cría. El trabajador que le ayudaba se fue para unirse a ‘la rebelión’. Son demasiados animales para atenderlos ella sola, así que estoy seguro que nos venderá sin dificultar una vaca y un toro; incluso podemos conseguir gallinas, un gallo y algunos pavos.  
  
—Conseguir todos esos animales costará mucho dinero, ¿no? —intervino Ron.  
  
—Dejen eso de mi cuenta —dijo Remus—. Severus me pagaba un sueldo más que generoso y siempre viví modestamente. Tengo una buena cantidad de monedas de oro ahorradas.  
  
—No podemos usar tu dinero —negó Severus.  
  
—Éste es un compromiso de todos, y cada quien debe ayudar en la medida de sus posibilidades.   
  
—Igual no costará tanto —comentó Neville—. Soy su único nieto y digamos que tiene debilidad conmigo. Además, va a estar agradecida de que le libremos de buena parte de su trabajo diario.  
  
—Entonces perfecto, vendrán en cuanto tengamos listas todas las provisiones —se giró a Severus—. Una vez lleguen, tendrás que empezar a organizar incursiones con la banda —el hombre asintió, pero no dijo nada y su rostro permaneció pétreo.  
  
—¿Y qué van a hacer ustedes? —indagó Draco.  
  
Harry miró a Remus en una muda súplica para que continuara él.  
  
—Nosotros tendremos que regresar a Hogwarts, Draco.  
  
—¿Cómo? Pero, ¿por qué? Pueden quedarse con nosotros y ser miembros de la banda.  
  
Para sorpresa de todos, el que contestó fue Severus.  
  
—Albus Dumbledore y Alastor Moody han demostrado ser hombres astutos y crueles, una combinación muy peligrosa. Si Remus y Harry no aparecen, Dumbledore llagará a la conclusión más lógica. Se inventará alguna infamia sobre ellos y empezará una persecución que no nos conviene. Aunque no nos guste la idea —su tono se hizo más duro—, es la única alternativa.  
  
—Además —agregó Remus—, estando allí, podremos conocer sus movimientos por anticipado, y avisarles en caso de que salga algún trabajo importante. Y también podremos reclutar más aliados, es indispensable si queremos tener alguna posibilidad contra esa gente.  
  
—Hay otra cosa importante —señaló Harry—. En mi papel de futuro Rey, podré ayudar a las gentes que están en Azkaban, y especialmente a los niños del orfanato. Remus va a seguir preguntando por Draco de tanto en tanto, y va a permanecer viviendo en su casa. Yo, en cambio, esperaré un par de semanas para que el asunto de la fuga de Severus se enfríe. Luego, me presentaré en palacio a hablar con Dumbledore, fingiendo que estoy aburrido de vivir con Remus y quiero ocupar el puesto que me pertenece, bajo su sabia tutela, por supuesto. Fingiré ser el discípulo perfecto.  
  
—¿Estás seguro que te creerá? —preguntó Severus, preocupado.  
  
—No te inquietes —susurró, apretando brevemente su mano—. Albus Dumbledore tiene el mayor ego del Universo. Nunca pasará por su cabeza que un simple esclavo de dieciocho años tenga la inteligencia suficiente para engañarle.  
  
—Pensaba que ahora estaríamos juntos para siempre —se quejó Draco, mirando a Remus con gesto triste—. Y todo esto que plantean puede demorar un montón de tiempo.  
  
Mientras Remus consolaba al joven rubio, Harry hizo un gesto a Severus para que le siguiera al exterior. Caminaron tomados de la mano, pasando por detrás de la cascada, y se sentaron en el pedazo de césped donde habían hecho el amor por primera y única vez.  
  
—Pasé tanto miedo por ti —musitó Harry, acariciando su mejilla—. Estás tan delgado.  
  
—Yo estaba resignado a morir. Lo único que lamentaba era no haber podido verte una vez más.  
  
—Yo me moría por verte, pero no podía asistir al juicio. Debía desligarme de todo para evitar cualquier sospecha.  
  
—Lo entiendo. Gracias por rescatarme —el hombre sonrió y abrió los brazos—. Anda. Ven aquí.  
  
El joven se acurrucó en el cálido refugio y permanecieron así largo rato.  
  
>>Entiendo a Draco —musitó al fin Severus, besando la negra coronilla—. Te voy a extrañar horrores.  
  
—Vendré cada vez que pueda —prometió el joven—. En estas dos semanas no me va a ser posible, pero en cuanto esté en palacio, pediré que me asignen la habitación que ocupaba lady Voldemort en el ala infantil. Dumbledore estará encantado, pensando que no quiero disputarle su derecho a ocupar la habitación del Rey, y yo tendré una trampilla por donde escaparme alguna noche.  
  
—No quiero que te arriesgues.  
  
—No te preocupes, dejaré a Ron vigilando. Al fin y al cabo, ya está acostumbrado; lo hacía cuando Draco se escapaba para verme —comentó, riendo.  
  
—Sabes que esto puede llevar años, ¿verdad?  
  
—Lo sé —musitó con tristeza—. Pero nosotros podremos superarlo. Mientras me sigas amando, yo resistiré.  
  
—Ya no sabría lo que es vivir sin amarte —Severus bajó la cabeza y besó su nuca con suavidad—. Estás tan dentro de mí. Y tengo tanto miedo.  
  
—¿Miedo? —levantó la cabeza para mirar los hermosos ojos negros—. ¿De qué?  
  
—De que pase demasiado tiempo y Dumbledore presione para que te cases y tengas un heredero. ¿Qué haremos entonces?  
  
—Le confesaré que soy impotente, así quizás se anime él a buscar ese heredero —replicó con mueca cómica, y Severus no pudo contener la carcajada—. No tengas miedo, mi amor. No sé cuánto va a durar esto, ni cómo lo vamos a lograr; en estos momentos, lo único que tengo seguro es que, cerca o lejos, lo vamos a lograr juntos.  
  
Y abrazándose al cuello de Severus, cerró su promesa con un apasionado beso.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
_Dos semanas más tarde_  
  
Albus Dumbledore estaba furioso. No sólo no habían dado con el paradero de Severus Snape, sino que parecía ser que los bandoleros que le habían rescatado eran los mismos que habían asaltado los carruajes de dos importantes miembros del nuevo régimen, y lo que era peor, un cargamento de armas que se enviaba de la ciudad hacia las tierras del Este.  
  
En ese momento, se escucharon unos toques en la puerta. Contestó ‘adelante’ y el guardia que vigilaba su despacho entró y se cuadró frente a él.  
  
—El heredero al trono, lord Harry Potter, pide audiencia.  
  
Sin saber que pensar ante el hecho de que Harry se presentara como el heredero al trono, Albus ordenó que entrara de inmediato.  
  
—Mi muchacho, al fin te veo —saludó con fingida sonrisa—. Pensaba que te habías olvidado de este pobre viejo.  
  
—Tú no eres viejo, Albus, tienes más vitalidad que yo —Harry le estrechó la mano, sonriendo.  
  
—Pero siéntate, por favor —pidió, indicándole una silla frente al escritorio—. Sé que éste es tu despacho, pero como estabas con Remus, yo…  
  
—Albus, no, no te disculpes —pidió, fingiendo afabilidad. Severus hubiera estado orgulloso de sus capacidades histriónicas—. Y éste no es mi despacho sino el tuyo. Yo todavía soy muy joven y tengo mucho que aprender antes de poder ocuparlo, así que te agradezco que estés haciendo el trabajo apropiado mientras tanto.  
  
—¿Y a qué debo el placer de tu visita? —preguntó el anciano, encantado con la adulación.  
  
El joven se mostró avergonzado.  
  
—Quería pedirte disculpas por no aceptar vivir contigo en el palacio —musitó con tono contrito—. Aprecio mucho a Remus, pero no entiendo por qué insiste en quedarse en su casita pudiendo venir aquí. Entre nosotros, ya no soporto ese barrio —el anciano sonrió; sabía que tarde o temprano el joven regresaría al redil—. ¿Me dejarías vivir aquí y aprender de ti? No quiero que me proclamen Rey todavía —se apresuró a agregar—. Necesito que me ayudes y me instruyas. Sólo te pido que me permitas seguir haciendo lo que hago ahora, como ocuparme del orfanato. Me preocupan mucho los pequeños.  
  
El anciano le miró fijamente, sopesando su petición. En realidad, no le importaba que el chico se divirtiera haciendo sus obritas de caridad, siempre y cuando no se inmiscuyera en los asuntos importantes.  
  
—Sabes que este palacio es tuyo, como justo heredero al trono; yo sólo estoy aquí para apoyarte. Me siento honrado de que aceptes mis consejos. Ahora estoy ocupando las habitaciones del rey Godric, pero enseguida me mud…  
  
—No, Albus, por supuesto que no te voy a sacar de tus aposentos —el tono de Harry volvía a ser adulador—. Si no te importa, preferiría elegir una habitación en el ala Este del palacio.  
  
—Pero ésa es la zona de los niños.  
  
—De momento, no hay niños en palacio —razonó Harry—. Y allí estaré cómodo, tendré ese pequeño espacio para mí.  
  
El anciano sonrió internamente. Para él era estupendo que Harry prefiriera ubicarse en el ala infantil, eso ratificaría su propio poder como tutor delante de los cortesanos.  
  
—Si lo prefieres así —dijo en voz alta—. Puedes elegir la habitación que desees.  
  
—Te agradezco mucho, Albus —se levantó, sin dejar de sonreír—. Ahora, si me lo permites, iré a instalarme.  
  
Salió del despacho sonriendo internamente, el viejo desgraciado había picado enseguida. Casi corrió rumbo al ala infantil. Abrió la habitación donde habían encontrado a lady Voldemort y a los niños. Estaba todo sucio, era claro que esa habitación no había sido tocada desde el asalto al castillo y agradeció por eso.  
  
La alfombra estaba en su lugar, tapando la puerta del pasadizo, que según recordaba se disimulaba entre las piedras del suelo. Luego de levantar el tapete, intentó abrir la puertecilla, que cedió con facilidad; Harry sonrió ampliamente. Ahora, tendría que buscar a Hermione y pedirle que encontrara una persona de plena confianza para limpiar sus aposentos; no deseaba que alguien demasiado dispuesto decidiera levantar la alfombra para limpiar y descubriera la trampilla.   
  
Miró la salida hacia el pasadizo una vez más, la cerró, colocó la alfombra y sonrió.   
  
Esa noche, Ron tendría que hacer vigilia, porque él al fin dormiría entre los amados brazos de Severus Snape.  


  
Fin   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí el último capítulo de esta historia. Agradezco profundamente a todos los que leyeron y espero que les guste este final. Sé que es abierto, pero a veces las cosas no pueden solucionarse tan rápido como quisiéramos y me pareció que esto era apropiado para la historia.
> 
> Escribí un one shot perteneciente a este universo contándoles un poquito de cómo van las cosas para nuestros chicos unos meses más tarde. Mañana lo publicaré.
> 
> Un beso inmenso a todos


End file.
